Spoilin' for a fight
by Link9
Summary: Hermione a quitté Poudlard à la fin de sa cinquième année. Elle vit à présent une petite vie moldue bien rangé, mais le monde sorcier en guerre ressurgit dans son quotidien par le biais d'une femme qui chercher à se venger... chap 18
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fic, qui sera publiée tous les mardis ! Enjoy !

Classée M car il y aura du sexe, de la violence et du rock'n roll !! mdr

Un grand merci à Amandine pour ses corrections, et à Dementia-ah pour sa relecture et son enthousiasme (Oui, j'ai réussi à te pervertir ! Manque plus que Danselune ! ^^)

Comme d'hab, je me fais pas d'argent sur mes fics (de toutes façons, j'en tirerais pas un rond ! ) et rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR ! Elle pourrait quand même me filer McGo, elle s'en sert pas !

Le couple sera HG/MM, donc un bon yuri, ceux qui aiment pas et bien, passez votre chemin, j'vous retiens pas ! Une dernière précision : toutes les chansons qui seront dans cette fic seront soit anachroniques, soit impossible à entendre en Angleterre, mais bon… soyons fou !

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture, place au premier chapitre !

* * *

**SPOILIN' FOR A FIGHT**

Chapitre 1

Hermione ôtait rapidement sa veste pour la fourrer sans ménagement dans son casier métallique qu'elle referma d'un geste sec. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, vérifia que sa chemise était bien mise et se précipita dans le bar. La musique pop rock retentissait et une partie de la clientèle, exclusivement féminine, se déhanchaient entre les tables. Elle traversa la foule de jeunes femmes d'un pas assuré et se glissa derrière le comptoir. Elle fit un signe de tête à l'autre barmaid et sourit en voyant trois clientes se jeter sur elle.

- Hermione ! Tu peux me servir une Guiness ?

- Pour moi, ce sera un TGV !

- Et un whisky coca sans glace, s'il te plaît !

- Du calme, les filles ! Laissez-moi arriver, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire.

La barmaid sortit une bouteille de bière qu'elle posa sur le bar, mit de la glace dans un verre, ajouta d'un geste souple tequila, Gin et Vodka et versa une rasade de whisky et un soupçon de coca dans un autre.

- Voilà mesdemoiselles, ca vous fera 10 livres !

Une des femmes sortit un billet qu'elle glissa dans la main d'Hermione, non sans lui avoir caressé d'un geste doux. La barmaid secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, Helen ? demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

- Pas avant de t'avoir montré ma chambre… répliqua la femme avec une petite moue aguicheuse. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Arrête de la draguer ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est pas intéressée… tonna une de ses amies.

- En tout cas, tu sais où me trouver à la fin de ton service, ma jolie…

La jeune femme fit à la barmaid un sourire éblouissant et s'éloigna en exagérant le mouvement de ses hanches.

- Et ce n'est que le début de la soirée ! soupira Hermione alors que sa collègue riait franchement.

Il y avait foule pour un soir de semaine. La barmaid servait verres sur verres, refusant poliment ce qu'on lui offrait.

- Je vais prendre ma pause, Anya… murmura Hermione après deux heures de service.

- Ok, tu pourras rester pour la fermeture, tout à l'heure ?

Hermione grimaça.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un TD d'anatomie demain après midi, et il faut vraiment que j'aie les yeux en face des trous.

- Ok. Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras ramener une caisse de bières ? On va être en rade…

La barmaid acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle réservée aux employés et referma la porte derrière elle. Quelques chaises défoncées entouraient un meuble où se trouvait un vieux téléviseur, branché en continu sur la chaîne info. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux images quand elle se figea. Elle attrapa la télécommande posée sur une table basse et augmenta le son.

« Un incendie s'est déclaré au cœur d'un quartier résidentiel londonien. Une famille de trois personnes a péri dans les flammes. Les habitations voisines ont été évacuées et les pompiers tentent depuis maintenant plus de deux heures d'éteindre les flammes… »

Hermione éteignit le téléviseur et frissonna. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface de son esprit, sans qu'elle puisse les en chasser.

_Elle avait pris le métro, cet après midi, pour regagner le domicile parental. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas trouver sa mère à la gare Kingcross. Pourtant, elle l'y attendait à chaque fin d'année scolaire. La gryffondor avait haussé les épaules. Elle avait dû avoir un empêchement, une urgence au cabinet. Avec difficulté, elle avait marché jusqu'à chez elle. Le sort que lui avait lancé Dolohov quelques jours plus tôt était encore présent dans sa chair, lui arrachant des grimaces de douleur à chaque pas. Juste retour des choses. C'était sa punition pour avoir tué un homme…_

_A quelques mètres de la maison de son enfance, elle se souvint d'avoir crié. La marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel, le serpent sortant du visage de la mort. Ses valises étaient tombées sur le trottoir, Pattenrond avait feulé son mécontentement alors qu'elle s'élançait, baguette à la main, vers la demeure en flamme. Elle avait agité son poignet en direction du feu, puis était entrée, enfonçant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Elle avait appelé ses parents, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Elle avait traversé les flammes qui léchaient le parquet sans ressentir la moindre brûlure. Elle s'engageait dans l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de ses parents quand les marches s'écroulèrent sous elle. _

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit nerveusement son paquet de cigarette. Elle quitta la salle pour se retrouver près des conteneurs à ordure. Elle s'appuya contre l'un d'eux, alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée. Cela faisait plus de trois ans maintenant que ses parents étaient morts. Elle écrasa une larme qui s'écoulait sur sa joue. La vie continuait, mais elle avait du mal à tourner la page. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle fit quelques pas devant elle, regardant à droite et à gauche. Pas âme qui vive. Elle soupira. Elle était trop nerveuse, elle devait se calmer. Elle tira sur sa cigarette, inspirant profondément chaque bouffée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle jeta le tube de nicotine consumé dans un caniveau et entra dans la réserve. Elle passa devant plusieurs étagères et s'arrêta devant une grande armoire. Elle déverrouilla les portes et se saisit d'une caisse de Guiness. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effort. Elle ferma la porte en donnant un coup de bassin et regagna le plus rapidement possible le bar. Elle posa sa caisse sous le comptoir et s'essuya le front à l'aide de sa manche.

- Tu m'aides à ranger ? demanda-t-elle à Anya.

- Je sers cette cliente, et j'arrive ! répondit la jeune femme en préparant un bloody mary.

Hermione se pencha, attrapa cinq bouteilles en verre dans ses mains, et les aligna derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Encore deux heures, et elle pourrait regagner son lit.

- Hermione ! Je pourrais avoir une vodka orange, s'il te plaît ?

La barmaid se retourna et sourit en voyant une jeune femme assise au comptoir. Elle portait encore sa veste en cuir et avait posé les clés de sa voiture devant elle.

- Mais un seul, Bette, car tu conduis, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es seule ce soir ? Où est passée Dotty ?

La barmaid prépara rapidement le cocktail et le posa sur un dessous de verre.

- Tu sais comment ça se passe… répondit la jeune femme après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans sa boisson. Dotty est devenue Sarah, qui est devenue Miranda, qui s'est volatilisée pour une hôtesse de l'air brésilienne.

- Je suis désolée, dit doucement Hermione en attrapant un torchon blanc.

Elle essuya consciencieusement le comptoir et mit les verres qui traînaient dans le lave-vaisselle.

- T'inquiète pas. Bon, il y a des jolies filles ce soir ?

Hermione fit une petite moue amusée et balaya la salle du regard.

- Il y a un groupe de trois filles célibataires à droite, près des toilettes. Elles sont ivres, et draguent tout ce qui bouge. Tu as tes chances…

La cliente partit dans un éclat de rire et Hermione sourit.

- Et toi, tes études ? Tu en es où ? demanda Bette

- Je bosse, je bosse… Enfin bon, médecine !

- Je vois le truc… Toujours célibataire ?

- Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour avoir une relation…

- On trouve toujours le temps, quand on veut. C'est que t'as pas envie ! Allez, je file, les filles s'impatientent de me voir…

La femme se leva, posa un billet de 20 livres sur le comptoir, et finit d'une traite son verre.

- Donne-moi deux secondes, que je te rende la monnaie, dit Hermione en ouvrant le tiroir caisse.

- C'est ton pourboire… Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Hermione leva le pouce et débarrassa la consommation tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait en direction des trois filles.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin quand Hermione rangea son tablier dans son casier. Elle récupéra sa veste, la passa sur ses épaules et referma son casier à l'aide de son cadenas. Elle sortit de l'établissement et se dirigea vers le parking, une cigarette aux lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant une personne appuyée sur son capot, les mains dans les poches. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle reconnut Helen et soupira.

- Salut beauté ! dit la jeune femme en quittant le capot. Tu m'emmènes en virée dans ton tas de boue ?

Hermione grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à sa voiture. Bon, elle n'était plus de première jeunesse, la peinture était rayée, la carrosserie défoncée suite à des créneaux mal calculés, mais elle était propre !

- Non, désolée, j'ai du travail… répliqua la barmaid avec un sourire.

- Les cours viennent seulement de reprendre ! rétorqua la cliente avec une grimace.

- C'est ma troisième année, faut pas que je le rate, répondit Hermione.

- Tu es trop sérieuse… murmura Helen en s'approchant d'elle.

- Il le faut !

Hermione fit un pas sur le côté, évitant l'embrassade de la cliente. Elle sortit rapidement ses clés de voiture de sa poche et déverrouilla la portière. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir, Helen s'appuya dessus et passa sa main sur la joue de la barmaid.

- Tu as besoin de détente, ma jolie…

- J'ai surtout besoin de sommeil, rectifia Hermione.

- Je pourrais te border, murmura Helen en approchant son visage de celui de la barmaid.

Hermione recula d'un pas et éclata de rire.

- Tu es ivre, Helen.

- Tu me ramènes ? demanda avec espoir la femme.

- Je t'appelle un taxi…

Hermione sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean. Mais quand elle leva les yeux, Helen s'était éloignée.

- T'embête pas, Miss Frigide, je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui voudra de la chaleur de mes bras !

Hermione la regarda tituber jusqu'à l'entrée du bar, et secoua la tête. Après deux chopes de bières, les femmes étaient toutes folles. Elle monta dans sa voiture, verrouilla les portières et boucla sa ceinture. Elle se massa quelques secondes les tempes, puis mit le contact. Elle alluma l'autoradio et enclencha la marche arrière. Après un regard dans son retro, elle recula, quitta sa place et s'engagea sur la route.

- Bienvenue sur radio Oxford… Deux heures de rock non stop, à commencer par le dernier tube des Red Hot Chili Peppers !

La musique emplit l'habitacle et Hermione tapa le rythme du bout de ses doigts sur le volant, en souriant. Les rues étaient désertes. Sauf imprévu, elle serait chez elle dans une quinzaine de minutes. Arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle regarda avec amusement une bande de jeunes sirotant des bières dans un parc. Le feu passa au vert, elle redémarra et grimaça en entendant une chanson qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour changer de station, un voyant s'alluma sur le tableau de bord et la barmaid étouffa un juron.

- Faut que je fasse le plein… grogna-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit à la station service encore ouvert la plus proche, et bifurqua de son trajet initial. Elle roula une dizaine de minutes en dehors de la ville et s'arrêta devant une pompe. Elle coupa le contact, récupéra ses clés et s'extirpa de la voiture. D'un coup de clé, elle fit sauter le capuchon d'accès au réservoir et enfourna le tuyau de diesel. Elle sifflotait l'air entendu plus tôt à la radio et regardait l'affichage des litres défiler. Une fois le réservoir plein, elle rangea le tuyau et se dirigea vers le magasin pour payer.

Le guichetier, un ami étudiant de sa classe, la gratifia d'un bonsoir chaleureux avant de replonger dans son livre d'anatomie. Profitant du peu d'affluence, elle fit un tour dans les rayons. Elle se saisit d'un panier et y jeta un paquet de pain de mie, une plaquette de beurre, un pot de confiture, du bacon et des œufs.

- Ca va Hugh ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses courses sur le comptoir.

- Ouais, j'ai bientôt fini ma journée… T'es prête pour le TD demain ? demanda le jeune homme, scannant les articles.

- Il faudra bien ! En tout cas, j'ai hâte de regagner mon lit, répondit Hermione en fourrant ses courses dans un sachet.

- On n'a pas de chance, de devoir travailler. Comment veux-tu qu'on réussisse notre année ?

- On a bien eu les deux premières, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. On aura la troisième, j'en suis sure… En tout cas, il faut bien payer les frais de scolarités !

Elle régla ses achats et son essence, et ressortit de la boutique, son sac en papier sous le bras gauche, la main droite jouant avec ses clés. Elle ouvrit la porte côté passager, installa ses courses et s'assit devant le volant. Elle remit le contact, démarra et s'engagea sur la national. A la radio le son d'un piano s'élevait, suivit d'une mélodie murmurée dans le medium. Puis vint la voix d'une chanteuse rock qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle monta le son et se concentra sur la route.

_- Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign... Instead there is only silence, can't you hear my screams ?_

Elle ralentit, enclencha le clignotant, et prit la première à gauche. Emportée par la musique, elle se mit à chanter.

- Never stop hopin, need to know where you are.

La ville était visible, au loin, et semblait briller de mille feux. Cependant, un chat tigré traversa à quelques mètres d'elle et Hermione appuya sur le frein. La voiture s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de l'animal qui continua sa route sans lui jeter un regard.

- T'as de la chance que j'aie de bons réflexes… grommela Hermione en embrayant pour passer la première.

Elle accéléra et se remit à chanter à l'octave en dessous la mélodie de la soprano.

- I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying until my dying day. I just need to know whatever has happened… Et merde !

La voiture fut secouée par un trou dans le bitume, et une partie des courses de la jeune femme tombèrent sur le sol.

- Mes œufs ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son regard quitta quelques instant la route pour voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas cassés dans la chute et fut soulagée de constater qu'ils étaient tous entiers. Sa main droite quitta le volant, plongea dans sa poche pour sortir une cigarette. Elle la coinça entre ses lèvres et enclencha l'allume-cigare.

- Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home, I want to embrace you and never let you go, chantonna-t-elle en tapant la pulsation du bout des doigts.

Elle récupéra l'allume cigare et regarda un court instant sa cigarette, le temps de l'allumer.

- Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul. Living in agony 'cause I just do not know where you are… marmonna-t-elle en appuyant l'objet sur le bout de la clope qui rougit.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la voiture percuta quelque chose. Hermione sursauta, écrasa la pédale de frein en regardant automatiquement devant elle. La voiture s'immobilise, ses phares éclairant un corps recroquevillé sur la chaussée.

- Merde ! s'exclama la barmaid tétanisée en coupant le contact.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture, fermant la portière d'un geste sec et s'approcha du corps. Après avoir jeté sa cigarette, elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et ouvrit le clapet, ses doigts composant déjà le 112.

- Police secours, j'écoute, dit un homme à la voix grave.

- Je suis à la sortie nord d'Oxford, sur la national, à environ cinq kilomètres. Je viens de renverser…

Elle s'agenouilla et remarqua de longs cheveux noirs. Elle ne voyait pas le visage mais était persuadée que c'était une femme.

- Une femme.

- Son cœur bat-il ? Respire-t-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Vous pouvez vérifier ? Je reste en ligne et vous envoie de suite une ambulance…

Hermione garda le téléphone à la main et approcha deux doigts de la carotide de la victime. La tête de la femme se tourna brutalement vers Hermione et le cœur de cette dernière sembla s'arrêter. Un rire aigu et sinistre, froid comme la mort, retentit dans l'obscurité. La barmaid eut l'impression qu'on lui plongeait les entrailles dans de la glace.

- Tout va bien ? demanda l'opérateur, inquiet.

La femme sortit une baguette magique de sa manche et la pointa sur la barmaid.

- Rien, fausse alerte… marmonna Hermione. Un plaisantin a laissé un épouvantail au milieu de la route. Désolée pour le dérangement.

- Pas grave. J'annule l'ambulance. Bonne soirée Miss.

Hermione coupa la conversation en fermant le téléphone et se releva doucement, les mains en l'air.

- Ca faisait longtemps, sang de bourbe… Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Combien de temps ? Trois ans ?

- Un peu plus. Ecoutez, j'en ai fini avec ça, bégaya Hermione.

Elle voulait reculer, s'enfuir, mais elle était incapable de bouger.

- Moi pas… murmura froidement la sorcière. Depuis que tu as assassiné mon mari, je rêve de te retrouver, de te torturer et de te tuer. J'ai eu trois longues années pour imaginer ce que j'allais te faire, et je t'assure que je vais prendre mon pied.

Hermione ne quittait pas Bellatrix Lestrange des yeux. Cette dernière était toujours assise sur le bitume, et n'avait pas l'intention de se lever.

- Stupe… commença la sorcière.

Hermione prit de l'élan et envoya son pied dans la mâchoire de la sorcière. Cette dernière chuta en arrière, cria de douleur et lâcha sa baguette.

« Et une mâchoire de fracturer… » pensa la jeune femme en entendant un craquement d'os sinistre.

Hermione tourna les talons et se précipita vers sa voiture. Elle posa la main sur la portière et sursauta en remarquant un homme blond au regard d'acier près d'elle.

- La petite amie de Potter… ricana Lucius Malefoy. Comme on se retrouve.

Hermione vit la baguette du sorcier pointée sur elle et déglutit. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et ouvrit violemment la portière qui accueillit Malefoy en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, le souffle coupé. Hermione allait monter dans l'habitacle quand un éclair rouge fusa, arrachant son rétroviseur de la portière. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et se glissa sur son fauteuil. Elle enclencha le contact mais ne put démarrer, son pare-brise volant en éclat. De ses bras, elle se protégea le visage, une pluie de bris de verre s'abattant sur elle. Elle sentit son front s'ouvrir à plusieurs endroits, et un liquide chaud coulait sur ses avant-bras.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Malefoy sur son capot, jambes fléchies et sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il empoigna la barmaid par le col de sa veste et la tira hors de la voiture.

- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, lui cracha-t-il en la jetant à terre. ENDOLORIS !

Hermione tomba lourdement sur l'asphalte, des graviers égratignant son visage, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. La douleur se répandit dans les moindres recoins de son être. Elle n'entendait pas les rires réjouis de Lestrange, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua le sourire victorieux de Malefoy. Il n'existait rien d'autre que la souffrance, qui augmentait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Puis vint la délivrance. Hermione avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, et que la douleur s'était arrêté comme elle avait commencé : abruptement. Incapable de se lever, le souffle court, le corps parcouru de spasmes, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Des jets de lumière rouge et verte traversaient l'espace, coupant l'obscurité. Une bataille faisait rage, mais elle ne savait pas entre qui. Quelques instants plus tard, le calme revint et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et vit une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle reconnut les robes vert émeraude, le chapeau assorti, et ce regard… Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

- Vous pouvez vous lever, Miss Granger ?

Hermione appuya sur ses bras, sentant deux mains lui agripper les épaules. Une fois debout, elle vacilla mais la femme passa un bras autour de ses hanches, l'évitant de tomber.

- Vous pouvez conduire ?

- Je pense…

- En route, d'autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver…

Minerva McGonagall accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la voiture et l'aida à s'installer. D'un geste de baguette, le pare-brise se reconstitua et le rétroviseur arraché retrouva sa place. McGonagall prit place sur le siège passager, poussant sans ménagement à terre le sac de course à moitié plein.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione mit le contact et passa la première. L'autoradio se mit en marche, l'animateur commentant les ventes du dernier album de Lily Allen. Des ombres apparurent autour de la voiture et elle sentit un frisson de panique lui parcourir l'échine.

- Démarrez ! ordonna McGonagall.

La barmaid appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture sembla bondir. Un mangemort se jeta sur le côté pour éviter de se faire faucher et des sortilèges passèrent près de la portière. La jeune femme embraya pour passer la deuxième, puis la troisième et accéléra.

Hermione inspirait profondément alors que les silhouettes rétrécissaient dans son rétroviseur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la sorcière assise près d'elle. McGonagall avait le buste tourné vers l'arrière, tenant sa baguette dans sa main. Ses yeux balayaient le paysage et ses sourcils formaient une ligne noire inquiétante.

La barmaid se reconcentra sur la route.

- Un peu de douceur pour cette belle nuit de début septembre, murmura la voix d'homme dans le poste. Mesdemoiselles, si vous n'êtes pas encore endormies, profitez de ce morceau d'Evanescence pour câliner votre petit ami…

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant ce commentaire dénué de tout intérêt. Mais elle lui pardonnait. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, après tout. Un rythme se fit entendre, puis la une voix mélodieuse.

_- Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me. And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free ? _

La barmaid bougea ses épaules, essayant de chasser la raideur qui l'habitait et essuya rapidement du sang qui coulait sur sa paupière.

_- I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you, And at sweet night, you are my own._

La voix de la chanteuse retentissait dans l'habitacle silencieux. Hermione sentit une contraction dans sa poitrine et frissonna. Elle posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse, débraya et enclencha la quatrième.

_- Take my hand. We're leaving here tonight…_

Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et sursauta. Son regard quitta la route pour croiser celui de son ancien professeur.

- La voix est libre. Nous sommes encore loin de chez vous ? demanda McGonagall.

_- There's no need to tell anyone…_

Hermione reporta son attention sur la ligne continue.

- Non, dix minutes, tout au plus.

_- They'd only hold us down. So by the morning light, we'll be half way to anywhere, where love is more than just your name…_

La barmaid ralentit légèrement sa vitesse, arrivant en ville. Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge et en profita pour sortir d'une main tremblante une cigarette de son paquet. Elle avait remarqué le regard noir qui lui jetait McGonagall mais n'y prêta pas attention. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit à actionner son briquet et alluma sa cigarette. Elle inspira une profonde bouffée tandis qu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et recracha la fumée dans la nuit fraîche. Le feu passa enfin au vert et elle démarra pour s'engager dans une grande avenue.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle engagea la voiture sur le trottoir, devant un immeuble moderne, et sortit un bip de sa poche. Elle l'actionna et patienta un court instant qu'un portail pivote avant de pénétrer dans le parking.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda Hermione.

- Severus m'a prévenu que Lestrange allait tenter un gros coup ce soir. Je l'ai suivie…

_- Forget this life, Come with me, Don't look back you're safe now…_

Hermione coupa le contact, éteignant par là même l'autoradio. Elle jeta un regard à McGonagall qui ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture, sans un mot. La barmaid se baissa pour récupérer ses courses, verrouilla la portière côté passager et quitta à son tour le véhicule. Après s'être assurée que toutes les portes étaient closes, elle leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur qui balayait le parking du regard. Son visage était dénué d'expression, impassible, et Hermione se demandait comment elle faisait pour rester aussi calme après ce qui s'était passé.

« L'habitude… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle resserra le sac de provision contre elle et grimaça. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et inspira profondément. Sa vieille blessure se réveillait, rare souvenir de son ancienne vie. Depuis quelques temps, elle devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, et la soirée n'avait rien fait pour améliorer son état.

- Merci Dolohov… murmura-t-elle, amère.

Elle fit signe à la sorcière de la suivre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle entra sur le palier, tenant la porte à McGonagall qui la suivait silencieusement. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement du milieu, sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer McGonagall.

- Bienvenue chez moi, professeur…

* * *

Voilà ! La suite mardi prochain ! En espérant que ca vous a plu, je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite d'une valse à quatre temps !

Bises, et bonne semaine,

Link9


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà la chap 2 de cette histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Pour info, voici les titres des musiques utilisées dans le chap précédent : Le premier titre est Somewhere, de Within Temptation. Le deuxième est Anywhere, d'Evanescence.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Hermione appuya sur l'interrupteur de l'entrée. L'ampoule s'alluma, répandant une douce lumière dans la pièce. Elle posa ses clés sur la commode d'entrée et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle pénétra dans le studio et sourit en voyant Pattenrond qui s'étirait sur le canapé-lit. Elle posa son sac de provisions sur la table du salon et se baissa pour caresser son chat qui s'approchait d'elle en ronronnant. Elle sentait le regard de McGonagall dans son dos et tenta de calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient. Pattenrond se frotta contre ses jambes, et lui lécha gentiment la main.

- Vous êtes blessée, Miss Granger…

La voix de McGonagall était sans émotion. Sur ce ton, elle aurait aussi bien pu lui annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione calmement.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit un placard et sortit des compresses, du désinfectant et des pansements. D'une main tremblante, elle alluma la petite lumière au dessus du lavabo et grimaça en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son teint livide. Etat de choc…

Elle se saisit d'une pince à épiler et ôta le bout de verre logé dans son arcade sourcilière. Il était gros comme une phalange et laissa une ouverture large et profonde. Les graviers incrustés dans son visage faisaient, une fois retiré, des petits bruits sourds en tombant sur la faïence. Elle versa de l'alcool sur une compresse et prit une grande inspiration avant de se nettoyer le visage. Le liquide brûlait sur sa peau et lui arracha une grimace.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda une voix sèche.

- Je me soigne, répondit Hermione sans regarder son professeur.

Elle frotta doucement pour retirer le sang coagulé sur son front et poussa un soupir. Elle allait devoir se faire trois points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière qui pissait le sang. Elle se saisit d'une petite trousse sur le bord de la baignoire et en sortit une aiguille et du fil de chirurgie.

L'étudiante désinfecta l'aiguille et passa le fil dans le chas. Elle repassa un coup de compresse sur la plaie, leva l'aiguille au niveau de son arcade et se mordit la lèvre.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ? interrogea McGonagall en faisant un pas dans la salle de bain.

Hermione ne répondit pas et planta le fil dans sa peau. Elle retint un cri de douleur alors qu'elle ressortait l'aiguille de l'autre côté de la plaie.

« Et d'un… » pensa-t-elle en contractant la mâchoire.

Elle allait reproduire son geste quand on lui attrapa la main. Hermione tourna la tête et vit le visage livide de son ancien professeur.

- Puis-je finir, s'il vous plait ? demanda Hermione, alors que des tâches sombres obstruaient sa vision.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas demander de vous… commença l'animagus.

- Parce que je peux le faire… répliqua l'étudiante en serrant les dents.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la salle de bain. Elle dégagea doucement sa main et vit McGonagall quitter la pièce. Hermione replanta l'aiguille dans sa peau, tirant le fil pour que les deux bords de la plaie se touchent.

« Si seulement j'avais de l'anesthésiant… » pensa-t-elle en réprimant un haut le cœur.

Elle fit un dernier point, noua parfaitement le fil puis se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et le coupa. Elle attrapa un pansement et le posa sur ses sutures. Comme ça, Pattenrond n'aurait pas la tentation de vouloir défaire le nœud qu'elle avait sur le front. Elle reposa ses instruments et fut prise d'un vertige. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord du lavabo et ses jambes cédèrent. Sa vision s'obscurcit et sa poitrine la lança terriblement. Elle se sentit tomber, mais n'était plus consciente quand son corps toucha le sol.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit était deux yeux verts reflétant une vive inquiétude. Elle sentait le froid du carrelage sous sa joue droite qui contrastait avec la chaleur d'une main posée sur la gauche. Hermione voulut se relever mais sa poitrine se contracta violemment. La jeune femme roula sur elle-même, se mettant en position fœtale. Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant que la douleur passe.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda McGonagall en sortant sa baguette.

- Ma poitrine… balbutia Hermione. Elle me brûle…

Les doigts de la jeune femme agrippèrent sa chemise tachée de sang et tordirent le tissu.

- Vous avez pris un sort ce soir ? interrogea le professeur en s'agenouillant près de son ancienne élève.

- Non, ça date du… j'ai reçu… au ministère…

Ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Hermione laissa échapper un cri. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la dévorait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait mal, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi intense. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et elle fut basculée sur le dos. McGonagall posa sa baguette sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et donna trois petits coups secs. La douleur diminua brusquement pour n'être plus qu'un léger picotement. McGonagall eut un regard satisfait, et aida Hermione à se relever.

- Vous auriez dû vous occuper de cela plutôt, gronda le professeur alors qu'Hermione se traînait jusqu'au canapé.

- Je pensais que le traitement que Pomfresh m'avait donné il y a trois ans suffirait, rétorqua la jeune femme.

McGonagall eut un air pincé et croisa les bras.

- Votre traitement devait être renouvelé. Mais vous n'êtes…

- Jamais revenue, finit Hermione en un murmure.

La jeune femme eut soudainement froid. Elle se saisit d'un plaid et s'enroula dedans. Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux, fit un tour sur lui-même et s'allongea en ronronnant. McGonagall regarda autour d'elle, observant la pièce avec attention.

- C'est petit… dit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais pratique. J'aurais pu prendre plus grand, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire le ménage. Un studio, c'est plus facile à entretenir.

- Pas besoin de vous justifier, Miss Granger, dit le professeur.

Elle leva sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements de poignets. Son regard s'assombrit, et elle jeta un regard mécontent à l'étudiante.

- Vous n'avez pas protégé votre appartement ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, puis jeta un regard aux deux serrures de sa porte blindée. Elle eut un instant d'incompréhension puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-elle.

- Vous en aviez pas besoin, corrigea McGonagall. Prenez votre baguette et aidez-moi.

- Je ne fais plus de magie, murmura Hermione.

Les épaules de McGonagall s'affaissèrent. Elle toisa du regard son ancienne élève mais ne dit rien. Elle jeta quelques sortilèges et parut satisfaite. Elle se saisit d'une chaise et s'installa, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Hermione sursauta et se gifla mentalement.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs, professeur. Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ?

McGonagall acquiesça et Hermione se dirigea dans le coin cuisine. Elle mit de l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique qu'elle mit en route. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre près de ses plaques chauffante et alluma une cigarette. Tout en fumant, elle sortit deux tasses et mit un sachet de thé dans chacune. Elle balança la cendre dans un cendrier et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Elle observa discrètement McGonagall qui s'était levée et contemplait la bibliothèque.

- Pas un seul livre de magie… murmura le professeur, navré.

Hermione tira une longue bouffée de nicotine, et écrasa la cigarette avant de mettre le cendrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pendant que les sachets infusaient, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et retira ses lentilles. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue. Elle remarqua que des ecchymoses se formaient sur ses épaules, autour de son coup. Lucius Malefoy était la délicatesse même…

Elle désinfecta ses lentilles, les rangea dans l'étui et chaussa ses fines lunettes à la demi monture noire. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et ôta sa chemise sale qu'elle jeta dans le panier prévu à cet effet, puis se ravisa. Il lui serait impossible de nettoyer tout le sang. Elle balança donc le vêtement à la poubelle et se couvrit d'un tee-shirt noir. Elle maugréa en remarquant des accrocs dans son jean mais haussa les épaules.

« Ca attendra demain… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle regagna la pièce principale, direction la cuisine. Elle retira les sachets et les jeta dans la poubelle, mit un sucre et un nuage de lait dans une des tasses et les apporta dans le salon pour les poser sur une table basse, devant le canapé.

- Toujours un sucre et du lait, professeur ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

McGonagall détourna son regard de la bibliothèque et parut surprise.

- Vous vous en souvenez ?

- Evidemment, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai bu suffisamment de thé avec vous pour m'en souvenir, même si j'étais atteinte d'Alzheimer.

Le professeur vint s'asseoir à côté de son ancienne élève et la dévisagea un court instant.

- Vous portez des lunettes ?

- Depuis deux ans. Myopie légère. A force de lire des livres, sûrement…

- Mais tout à l'heure, vous n'en…

- Lentille de contact, coupa Hermione.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pièce et maugréa. Déjà trois heures moins le quart du matin. Elle avait cours à dix heures, et n'avait pas fini de réviser. Quant à McGonagall, elle n'avait pas l'air pressé de partir.

- Je vous conseillerais d'avoir votre baguette sur vous dans les prochains jours, dit finalement le professeur après avoir bu la moitié de son thé.

- Je ne fais plus de magie. Je suis moldue maintenant, répondit doucement Hermione.

McGonagall posa brusquement sa tasse et se redressa dans son siège. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Miss Granger, vous êtes une sorcière ! Et sans mon intervention, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est !

- Je le sais, et vous en remercie, professeur. Mais je ne veux plus…

- Que vous souhaitiez gâcher votre potentiel dans une fac de médecine moldue de seconde zone, grand bien vous fasse ! Mais ne me faites pas regretter de m'être jeter dans la bataille pour sauver votre vie.

- Une fac de seconde zone ? s'étouffa Hermione. Je suis à Oxford !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas l'institut de Sainte Mangouste, répliqua sèchement le professeur. Et ne me coupez pas ! Vous êtes moldue ? Très bien. Sauf que les gens qui veulent vous tuer sont des sorciers. Et les pires mangemorts, les plus redoutables que Voldemort ait à son service.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elle avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie. Depuis ce temps, elle pensait qu'Harry, aidé de Dumbledore, avait mis fin au règne du Lord Noir. Tant de question lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais elle savait que si elle les posait, elle remettait un pied dans le monde de la magie, ce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement. Aussi, elle se rabattit sur des interrogations plus pratiques.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, ce sont les plus redoutables. Aussi, même avec une baguette, je n'aurai aucune chance face à Lestrange et Malefoy.

Les lèvres de McGonagall s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- Vous avez tué Rodolphus Lestrange alors que vous n'étiez qu'en cinquième année. Je pense que vous vous en sortirez, si vous utilisez les mêmes armes qu'eux.

- C'était un coup de chance, si on peut le dire ainsi… maugréa Hermione.

- C'était de la grande magie. Vous auriez pu passer vos ASPICS en même temps que vos BUSES, Miss Granger. Vous les auriez réussis haut la main.

- Sauf que je ne pratique plus depuis longtemps. J'ai tout oublié.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Comment avez-vous pu vous débarrasser des deux en moins de cinq minutes ? demanda Hermione, sincèrement impressionnée.

- Il y a fort longtemps, j'étais à l'époque un peu plus vieille que vous, j'ai été cinq fois consécutives championne du monde de duel. J'entraînais les aurors aux techniques de combat. Et les aléas de la vie ont fait que je me suis retrouvée professeur de métamorphose…

Les deux femmes se turent, s'observant.

- Comment m'ont-ils retrouvée, professeur ?

- Puisque vous êtes moldu, pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon titre ? demanda McGonagall du bout des lèvres.

- Parce que vous avez été mon professeur… dit Hermione avec respect.

McGonagall eut un sourire et but une tasse de thé.

- Bellatrix Lestrange a retourné toute l'Ecosse pour mettre la main sur vous. Puis le Londres sorciers. Ayant perdu votre trace, elle s'est débrouillée pour infiltrer les ministères moldus, grâce à des cracmols terrorisés.

- Et ils ont trouvés mon nom dans les fichiers des universités… finit Hermione.

Le professeur acquiesça.

- Elle sait tout de moi… murmura la jeune femme.

- Effectivement, répondit McGonagall. Nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur les fichiers en sa possession, grâce à Severus qui en a fait une copie. Elle sait où vous travaillez, où vous habitez, et même votre emploi du temps, heure par heure, salle par salle à la faculté.

Hermione blêmit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle avait construit depuis trois ans. Son appartement, ses cours, ses habitudes. Tout avait volé en éclat en moins d'une heure. Elle jeta un regard furieux par la fenêtre, maudissant les mangemorts qui avaient, une fois de plus, brisé sa vie. Elle ravala ses larmes et reporta son attention sur les polycopiés qui l'attendaient sur son bureau, près de son ordinateur. Deux options se présentaient à elle, et aucune n'était séduisante. Soit elle suivait McGonagall, retournant dans ce monde qui n'était plus vraiment le sien, dans une guerre à laquelle elle ne voulait participer, soit elle restait dans le monde moldu, mais mettait tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait en danger. Et dans les deux cas, elle risquait de mourir.

- A ce stade de la conversation, vous allez me faire la proposition de rentrer avec vous à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione avec aigreur.

Le mot tabou avait été lâché. Ces deux syllabes qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier étaient revenues comme un boomerang.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous propose de passer vos ASPICS à la fin de l'année scolaire. Poudlard est encore le lieu le plus sûr du monde sorcier. Bien évidemment, il pense à vous comme pilier de l'Ordre du Phénix et…

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse. Dumbledore a fait de nous des enfants soldats ! Harry, Ron et moi, et tant d'autres ! Vous connaissez beaucoup d'adolescents qui, à seize ans, ont du sang sur les mains ? Dans les dictatures subsahariennes, oui, mais chez nous ?

- Albus fait beaucoup pour… commença McGonagall.

- Pour Harry ! Oui, le survivant, il n'y a que lui qui compte. Car il peut vaincre Voldemort !

Elle se leva et ôta d'un geste souple son tee-shirt. Elle ne sembla pas gênée de se trouver en soutien gorge devant son ancien professeur.

- Quand Dolohov m'a attaquée, me laissant cette marque, poursuivit-elle en touchant du doigt la cicatrice grossière qui partait de son nombril pour mourir entre ses seins, où était Dumbledore ? Il attendait le bon moment pour intervenir, pour sauver Harry ! Quand Lestrange a enfermé mes parents dans leur maison pour les brûler vifs, où était Dumbledore ? Au ministère, occupé à réhabiliter son protégé, sûrement. Quand je suffoquais, la cheville cassée, coincée dans l'éboulement des escaliers, où était le plus grand sorcier vivant ?

Elle se rhabilla rapidement et détourna son regard de McGonagall.

- Quand ma baguette a brûlé sous mes yeux, anéantissant mes chances de survie dans l'incendie de ma maison d'enfance, où étiez-vous, l'ordre du Phénix ?

- Vous n'avez plus de baguette ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement. McGonagall se leva doucement, mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de jeter un regard compatissant à la jeune femme.

- J'ai toujours été présente quand il le fallait, poursuivit Hermione d'une voix froide. Pour la pierre philosophale, j'ai emmené Harry jusqu'à Quirrell. Sans moi, il aurait été étouffé par le filet du diable et n'aurait jamais résolu l'énigme de Rogue. En deuxième année, je lui ai indiqué le monstre qu'il devait combattre et comment il se déplaçait. En troisième année, sans mon aide, Sirius Black aurait été embrassé par un détraqueur. La quatrième année, je n'en parle même pas, ce serait offensant pour Harry. Et la dernière année, s'il m'avait écoutée, Sirius serait encore en vie, et mes parents aussi. En retour, qu'ai-je eu ?

Elle se tut un instant, tentant de ravaler sa rancœur.

- La seule personne qui m'a aidée, ironie du sort, et celle à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Alors que les flammes léchaient mes vêtements, que la fumée emplissait mes poumons, il est entré et m'a arraché à la mort. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il m'a déposé sur la pelouse, loin du feu, et m'a regardé. Pas de haine, pas de mépris. Le professeur Rogue m'a murmuré des paroles réconfortantes alors que les sirènes de pompiers retentissaient dans la rue, s'excusant –c'est un comble- de ne pas être intervenu à temps. Il a dû transplaner vite, pour ne pas se faire voir. Alors que j'étais sur mon lit d'hôpital, il est venu me rendre visite. La personne qui me méprisait le plus à Poudlard m'a tenu la main alors que j'avais des tubes enfoncés dans la gorge et qu'un médecin m'annonçait froidement les résultats d'autopsie de mes parents. Il a dépêché une sorcière de liaison entre le ministère de la magie et les ministères moldus pour remplir les formulaires hospitaliers, obsèques et tout un tas d'autres choses que j'étais incapable de gérer.

Elle secoua la tête, séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Il a compris ma décision de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. J'étais écœurée. Savez-vous que les aurors ont mis près d'une heure à venir effacer la marque des ténèbres qui flottait dans mon quartier ? Tous avaient accouru à Privet Drive pour voir si l'élu était en sécurité…

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et défia son professeur du regard.

- Maintenant que vous savez tout, aurez-vous l'audace de me demander de retourner à Poudlard ?

McGonagall fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Hermione recula. Elle expulsa la fumée de ses poumons et détourna les yeux. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.

- J'ai du travail qui m'attend, professeur. Il est presque quatre heures du matin, et je suis bien partie pour une nuit blanche.

- Vous pourriez vous abstenir d'aller en cours demain ? proposa doucement le professeur.

- J'ai déjà gâché mes possibilités dans le monde magique. Je ne compte pas rester toute ma vie barmaid dans un pub moldu… rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- Cet endroit n'est pas sûr. Je peux rester avec vous et…

- J'ai confiance en vos sorts de protection, professeur. Je ne crains rien.

- Et demain ? interrogea McGonagall.

- Demain est un autre jour, répondit Hermione.

Elle tourna les talons et s'assit à son bureau. Elle ouvrit son pc portable, l'alluma rapidement et sortit un classeur d'une étagère. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, et en profita pour éteindre la grande lumière du salon.

- Mais si vous ne voulez pas rentrer à Poudlard de suite, mon canapé-lit est très confortable, murmura Hermione en ouvrant un livre devant elle.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je suis épuisée et je risquerai de transplaner au mauvais endroit.

Hermione écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et se leva pour déplier son canapé. Elle sortit une paire de drap propre et fit rapidement le lit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'une armoire et en sortit un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama.

- Ca risque d'être trop petit, marmonna la gryffondor en tendant les vêtements à son professeur.

- Ce sera parfait. Merci, Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête, et retourna à son bureau. Elle alluma son lecteur Mp3, mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se plongea dans la lecture de ses polycopiés.

Une heure plus tard, elle entendait la respiration régulière de McGonagall à chaque coupe entre deux chansons et soupira. Elle ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Elle était entrain de s'endormir. Elle se leva sans bruit et se prépara un café instantané. Silencieusement, elle se rendit sur le balcon, Pattenrond sur ses talons, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Elle alluma une énième cigarette et son regard se perdit sur la ville endormie.

Elle était au pied du mur et se devait de prendre une décision. Elle avait l'occasion de retourner dans le monde magique. Devait-elle la saisir, et renouer avec son passé, ou au contraire fermer définitivement cette porte et continuer ses études de médecine ?

Elle se massa le front d'une main, évitant d'appuyer sur ses points. Si elle restait sur son balcon au lieu de travailler, autant ne pas retourner en fac. Elle perdait du temps dans ses révisions et ça l'agaçait. Mais elle avait l'esprit trop occupé pour se plonger dans ses cours. Elle tira une longue bouffée qu'elle expira lentement. Si elle retournait à Poudlard, elle disait adieu à ses projets qu'elle avait mis du temps à construire. Mais pourrait-elle renouer avec les anciens ?

Elle poussa le volume de quelques décibels en entendant les premières notes d'une de ses chansons préférées et but une gorgée. Le liquide chaud et amer la réchauffa. Une telle décision ne se prenait pas en une nuit. Elle se donnait quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Elle devait peser le pour et le contre. Prendre une décision sur un coup de tête n'apportait que des ennuis, elle en avait fait la malheureuse expérience avec Harry.

Revenir à Poudlard était une idée séduisante. Agiter à nouveau une baguette, prononcer des incantations, concocter une potion… Il fallait être honnête, tout cela lui manquait. Mais elle avait travaillé dur pour arriver là où elle en était. Elle avait passé le A-level (équivalent du BAC en Angleterre) en candidat libre, après avoir potassé pendant une année entière. Elle s'en était tirée avec d'excellents résultats qui l'avaient propulsée à Oxford, en fac de médecine. Elle avait réussi brillamment ses deux premières années, et entamait la troisième. Pas de vie sociale, pas de divertissement. Uniquement les études, et le travail pour avoir de l'argent de côté, bien qu'elle avait hérité d'une somme confortable après le décès de ses parents. Elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pendant trois ans pour réussir, et ça marchait. Allait-elle jeter tout ça aux orties pour retourner dans un conflit meurtrier ?

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta. Elle se tourna et s'appuya contre la rambarde du balcon, faisant face à McGonagall. Le professeur laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui ôtait rapidement ses écouteurs.

- Vous allez bien, Miss Granger ?

- Oui. Désolée de vous avoir réveillé, professeur… répliqua Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai plus sommeil, de toute façon…

Un bâillement vint contredire ses propos et la jeune femme eut un petit sourire.

- Recouchez-vous professeur. A quelle heure dois-je vous réveiller ?

- Huit heures, ce serait l'idéal.

- Vous n'avez pas cours demain ?

- Si, mais tard… Alors je compte en profiter, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Hermione hocha la tête et écrasa sa cigarette. Elle allait rentrer dans son studio quand McGonagall franchit les centimètres qui les séparaient pour la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione se raidit dans l'étreinte et le professeur le sentit.

- Désolée de n'avoir pas été là pour vous, Hermione. J'espère que vous me le pardonnerez.

Alors que McGonagall resserra son étreinte, la jeune femme se laissa aller. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur et laissa libre cours aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, la suite bientôt !

Bises,

Link9


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour Bonjour,

Voici le nouveau chap, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il y a un court extrait de Utopia, de Within Temptation, utilisé dans ces quelques pages !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit strident du réveil. Huit heures. Elle avait seulement deux heures de sommeil au compteur et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Heureusement, ce soir, elle finissait tôt au bar. Pattenrond ouvrit un œil torve et sauta au pied du lit. Il s'étira longuement puis trottina vers sa gamelle vide en miaulant. La jeune fille eut un sourire attendri pour son chat avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle se trouvait dans les bras d'une personne lovée contre elle. Hermione tourna la tête et, à la vue du professeur McGonagall, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son agression par des mangemorts, la fuite en voiture, la discussion nocturne, l'étreinte chaleureuse. Elle se leva sans bruit et soupira en remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie tout habillée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher plus sur les évènements, elle devait aller en cours. Elle nourrit Pattenrond, puis sortit un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue, des sous vêtements propres et se précipita sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'essuyait et passait ses vêtements à la hâte. Tout en se brossant les dents, elle changea son pansement, puis se brossa les cheveux pour les nouer ensuite. Elle retira ses lunettes qu'elle rangea dans leur étui, puis mit ses lentilles.

Alors qu'elle regagnait le salon, le professeur McGonagall se levait.

- Bonjour professeur. Une serviette propre vous attend près de la douche.

La sorcière eut un sourire pour son ancienne étudiante et gagna la salle de bain. Hermione en profita pour préparer le petit déjeuner et faillit se gifler en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas rangé ses courses la vieille. Alors que les œufs et le bacon cuisaient dans une poêle, la jeune femme prépara son sac de cours. Livres, bloc de papier, photocopies d'ouvrages, trousse. Tout y était.

Elle se dépêcha de mettre la table. Deux tasses de thé furent vite prêtes, posées à côté de verres de jus d'orange. Elle sépara en deux les œufs qu'elle versa dans des assiettes, les agrémentant de bacon et de pain de mie grillé.

Quand McGonagall sortit de la salle de bain, impeccablement habillée et coiffée, le petit déjeuner était servi. Elles mangèrent en silence, chacune n'osant reparler du choix qui s'offrait à la jeune femme. Sentant ce qui travaillait son aînée, Hermione finit par prendre la parole.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir…

- C'est compréhensible.

- Nous sommes jeudi, passez me voir dimanche dans l'après midi, j'aurai une réponse à vous donner.

McGonagall acquiesça et posa sa serviette sur la table. Elle agita sa baguette et son assiette vola jusqu'à l'évier ou elle se lava d'elle-même. Un autre mouvement de poignet et les couverts, sa tasse et son verre suivirent le même trajet.

- En cas de besoin, prévenez-moi… dit doucement le professeur.

- Et comment ? ricana Hermione.

Le professeur s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je sais que vous saviez faire un peu de magie sans baguette. Contentez-vous de projeter des étincelles rouges, et je viendrai.

- Et comment ferez-vous si on m'attaque pendant vos heures de cours ?

- Rassurez-vous Hermione, je ne serai jamais loin…

Sur ces mots, le professeur tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Hermione eut un haussement d'épaule, étonnée. Elle changea l'eau de Pattenrond, attrapa son sac de cours et quitta son appartement, direction le parking.

La journée de cours s'était relativement bien passée, malgré l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle ne put éviter une remarque de Hugh sur le pansement qui ornait son front. Elle avait prétexté s'être ouvert le front en ouvrant un placard.

- Strip ? demanda le jeune homme en ramassant ses affaires avant d'aller à la cafétéria.

- Trois points de suture.

- Sans anesthésie ?

- En serrant les dents devant mon miroir, avait répliqué Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tu t'es trompée de voie, avait répondu l'étudiant. Tu aurais dû faire médecine militaire. C'est pour les barbares dans ton genre.

Toute l'après midi, elle avait regardé derrière elle si elle n'était pas suivi, terrorisé à l'idée d'apercevoir la silhouette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cependant, il n'en fut rien et elle regagna son appartement sans encombre en fin d'après midi. Elle passa rapidement une chemise blanche, nourrit Pattenrond et partit travailler. Il n'y avait pas foule au bar ce soir là, et Hermione put faire l'inventaire de la réserve avec un de ses collègues. Après voir rempli le bordereau de commande, elle entreprit de nettoyer consciencieusement les étagères du bar, ignorant les remarques des clientes sur ses formes alors qu'elle se hissait sur un tabouret pour passer un coup de chiffon sur les néons au dessus du comptoir.

Vers minuit, elle avait regagné son appartement. Elle glissa un CD dans sa chaîne et la musique envahit le studio. Hermione déplia son canapé lit et se coucha entre les draps, un livre à la main. Alors qu'elle posait la tête sur l'oreiller, une délicate fragance lui chatouilla les narines. Elle plongea sa tête dans les draps, se rappelant la nuit précédente, alors qu'elle avait les bras de son ancien professeur autour de ses hanches. En y repensant, elle ressentait encore la chaleur du corps contre le sien. Elle sourit en trouvant sous l'oreiller le tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle enfouit son visage dans le vêtement et inspira profondément, un pincement au cœur. Cette odeur lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs…

Elle était seule ce soir. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la nuit dernière ne finisse jamais. Elle se rendait compte que la solitude lui pesait. Elle venait d'en prendre conscience, et cela lui broya l'estomac.

Hermione se leva et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle se rendit sur le balcon et observa les alentours. Elle était seule depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait partager ses angoisses, sa souffrance. Elle fuma longtemps, son esprit se perdant dans les méandres de ses pensées, puis elle retourna se coucher. Elle attira Pattenrond à elle et déposa une bise sur le front de l'animal. Tenant contre elle le kneazel ronronnant, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

- Alors, les cours ? demanda Anya en essuyant des verres.

Hermione ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Elle était épuisée et avait hâte que sa semaine se finisse. Elle avait été incapable de mettre ses lentilles aujourd'hui, signe d'une extrême fatigue. Elle rechaussa sa monture et sourit.

- J'ai donné mon premier coup de scalpel sur un être humain ! répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

- Qu'avait-il ? demanda la barmaid, étonnée.

- Il était mort, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oh !

Elles se turent un instant. Une cliente arriva et commande un cocktail à Hermione

- Bientôt le week-end ?

- Je compte les minutes ! murmura Hermione en préparant un rhum coca. Je suis HS.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour tes deux jours de repos ?

- Grasse matinée demain, et révisions tout le reste du temps…

Anya grimaça et rangea les bouteilles non utilisées.

- Toujours personne dans ta vie ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Calme plat, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

- Tu sais, la moitié des filles présentes se damneraient pour passer une nuit avec toi…

- Et l'autre moitié est déjà passée dans ton lit, rétorqua la jeune femme en riant.

- Pas faux ! Une question que je me pose… Pourquoi travailles-tu dans ce bar ? Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression de faire partie de la famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je n'avais pas envie de travailler dans un bar glauque, avec de vieux libidineux obnubilés par ma poitrine.

- C'est réussi ! Tu travailles avec de jeunes libidineuses qui n'en veulent qu'à ton cu…

- ANYA ! s'exclama Hermione en riant. Bon, c'est l'heure, je file…

- Bon week-end. Et fais gaffe, j'ai repéré Helen près de la porte de la porte de service. Fais le tour par les poubelles, si tu veux être tranquille.

- J'ai qu'à lui dire que je suis hétéro, ça la calmera peut-être…

- Surtout pas ! Elle se fera une mission de te convertir !

Hermione fit la bise à sa collègue, se saisit des poubelles et sortit par l'entrée principale. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment, jeta les ordures dans les conteneurs et entra dans la salle des employés par une porte dérobée. Elle récupéra sa veste dans son casier, rangea son tablier et s'éclipsa par le même chemin. En passant la veste sur ses épaules, elle sortit ses clés et glissa son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure.

Une fois dans sa voiture, elle verrouilla les portes et soupira. Deux jours qu'elle angoissait pour rien. Lestrange n'avait pas refait surface, sûrement humilié par la défaite cuisante qu'elle avait essuyée face au professeur McGonagall. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la barmaid. Elle s'était tracassée inutilement. Elle pouvait rester en toute tranquillité dans le monde moldu. Elle démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route. L'autoradio crachait de la friture alors qu'elle roulait sur la nationale. Un coup de poing dans le poste et la musique se fit entendre.

Hermione ne quittait pas la route des yeux, ne voulant se laisser surprendre une nouvelle fois. Deux petits fossés encadraient la voie bordée d'arbres qui perdaient lentement leur feuille. L'automne approchait à grand pas, et l'air se rafraichissait au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour profiter d'une brise légère et augmenta le volume en reconnaissant un morceau qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle passa la quatrième et flirta avec la vitesse autorisée. 90 kilomètres heure.

- Burning desire to live and roam free … chanta-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant une silhouette sombre dans son rétroviseur. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda plus attentivement. Non, elle avait rêvé. Sa main passa par la fenêtre et bougea au rythme de la guitare sèche. Des mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval voletaient, soufflée par le vent.

- It shines in the dark and it grows within me…

Une explosion retentit et la voiture fit une embardée. Hermione remit ses mains sur le volant et braqua le plus possible pour conserver une trajectoire droite. Des bouts de caoutchouc rebondirent sur le pare brise, et elle comprit que plusieurs de ses pneus avaient éclaté. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Elle se trouva perpendiculaire à la route et la voiture quitta l'asphalte. Hermione vit le paysage tournoyer et sa tête cogna le volant. Ses lunettes se cassèrent sous le choc et les deux bouts de montures tombèrent au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Son airbag s'enclencha alors qu'une pluie de verre s'abattait sur elle. La ceinture de sécurité broyait sa poitrine tandis que la voiture fit deux tonneaux de plus.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait tête en bas, ses mains touchant le toit de l'habitacle. D'un geste peu assuré, elle défit sa ceinture et tomba lourdement sur le tissu qui recouvrait le plafond de sa voiture. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, se retenant de vomir. Elle était couverte de bris de verre, provenant de son pare brise, de ses fenêtres, et une marre rouge se formait sous elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe droite et paniqua en remarquant que le sang s'échappait rapidement. Elle attrapa un morceau de verre et déchira un bout de tissu de son siège pour nouer un garrot au niveau du haut de la cuisse.

- Cherchez-la, elle ne doit pas être loin ! s'exclama une voix aigüe.

Hermione se figea. Bellatrix Lestrange… La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et comprit que la voiture avait atterri dans le fossé. Elle rampa dans l'habitacle et essaya d'ouvrir la portière côté passager. Elle n'y arriva pas, l'ouverture étant gênée par la proximité du sol. Elle se faufila par la fenêtre sans vitre et chuta la tête dans l'herbe. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua que son coffre s'était ouvert dans l'accident. Elle rampa silencieusement dans sa direction et se cacha dans le mince espace entre les roues arrière et le fond du fossé en entendant les mangemorts approcher. Elle bloqua sa respiration et tendit l'oreille.

- McNair, Malefoy, allez chercher dans le champ. Dolohov, tu restes ici au cas où elle se pointerait.

- Et toi Lestrange, tu vas où ? rétorqua un homme.

- Je vais longer la route. Elle ne doit pas être pas loin.

- Avec l'accident, elle doit être bien amochée, ce sera facile de la récupérer… ricana Malefoy.

Elle entendit trois personnes s'éloigner. Rester un sorcier à neutraliser. Sans bruit, Hermione se rapprocha du coffre et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Elle pria Merlin et tous ses descendants pour ne pas être vu tandis qu'elle cherchait à tâtons le cric. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur le métal froid de l'objet et elle l'extirpa du coffre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle serra le cric contre sa poitrine, respirant doucement et chercha à voir où se trouvait Dolohov. Elle prit appui sur ses bras et leva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil furtif et se rallongea. Il était adossé contre la carcasse de sa voiture, dos à elle. Elle n'avait qu'une chance, elle le savait. Elle se releva lentement, s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche. En regardant l'homme, une vague de rage l'emporta. Sa haine la consumait. Elle avança prudemment, levant le cric à hauteur de sa tête, le tenant à deux mains, et se trouva parfaitement alignée à Dolohov. Elle abattit violemment l'objet métallique sur le crâne du mangemort qui s'écroula sans un mot. Hermione asséna un nouveau coup, et le cric s'enfonça dans la boite crânienne du mangemort qui s'ouvrit, éclaboussant de sang l'asphalte. Perdant ses nerfs, elle s'acharna sur Dolohov, réduisant sa tête en une bouillie de cervelle et d'os.

Contemplant le corps de l'homme mort, Hermione eut un sursaut d'horreur et le cric glissa de sa main pour retomber dans un bruit qui résonna.

- Elle est là-bas ! s'exclama une femme.

Hermione partit dans le sens opposé, s'efforçant à aller le plus vite possible. Elle posa une main sur sa jambe droite qui refusait d'avancer. Elle sentait les mangemorts se rapprocher d'elle et bientôt, des jets de lumière rouge fusèrent pour la manquer de peu. Elle agitait sa main gauche dans l'espoir d'en faire surgir des étincelles rouges, sans succès.

« Si seulement j'avais ma baguette… » pensa amèrement la barmaid.

Elle était à cinq kilomètres de la ville la plus proche, et n'arriverait jamais jusque là. Tout en marchant, elle regardait autour d'elle, essayant de chercher une issue. Finalement, elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. C'était dangereux, mais moins que de se faire attraper par Lestrange. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué ce qu'elle allait tenter, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses souvenirs refirent rapidement surface, l'urgence de la situation aidant. Elle se concentra sur trois mots. Trois petits mots qui pourraient sembler dérisoires, mais qui allaient peut-être lui sauver la vie. Destination, détermination, décision. La destination, son instinct lui soufflait. Elle savait parfaitement où elle voulait aller, se représentant le décor dans son esprit. Elle était déterminée d'échapper aux mangemorts, prête à se désartibuler pour ne pas tomber entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. La décision, elle venait de la prendre. Elle pivota sur elle-même et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Elle eut l'impression d'être compressée dans un tuyau. Elle était prise dans un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs. Puis elle atterrit brutalement sur un chemin de terre et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se releva péniblement et leva les yeux. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle se jetait sur les grilles en fer forgé devant elle. Elle les poussa le plus possible et se glissa dans le mince interstice qu'elles offraient. Elle fit quelques pas et remarqua une silhouette sombre qui avançait dans sa direction, pointant une arme sur elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? tonna l'homme.

- Hermione Granger. J'ai besoin d'aide… murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur l'herbe.

Le monde tourna rapidement et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

* * *

Une main douce et chaude caressait ses cheveux. Les yeux fermés, Hermione prenait lentement conscience de son environnement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Une personne près d'elle lui murmurait des mots réconfortants, mais elle n'en saisissait pas le sens. Seule l'intonation de la voix, posée, lui apportait réconfort et sécurité. Ses sens se réveillaient un à un. Elle se trouvait dans un lit douillet, bordée d'une couverture épaisse.

- Réveille-toi mon enfant… Tout va bien, tu es tirée d'affaire… murmurait la femme près d'elle.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle était dans un brouillard complet.

- Maman… marmonna-t-elle, encore endormie.

- Non Hermione. C'est Poppy Pomfresh. Tu es à Poudlard… dit doucement l'infirmière.

Des bruits se firent entendre, puis la jeune femme sentit une compresse humide sur son front.

- J'ai soif… balbutia Hermione en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

La lumière douce de l'infirmerie lui brûla la rétine. Elle referma les paupières en grimaçant et un violent mal de tête la saisit. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et Pomfresh lui épongea le front. La médicomage porta à ses lèvres un verre d'eau et Hermione en but une gorgée.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais à demi-morte dans mon infirmerie. Et ce soir, c'est la même chose. Tu renoues avec la tradition, Hermione ? demanda Poppy avec inquiétude.

- La dernière fois que je suis passée entre vos mains, vous me donniez du Miss Granger, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Les choses ont changée, soupira la médicomage. Tu n'es plus élève ici, donc je ne suis pas obligée de garder des distances. Que deviens-tu ?

- Je suis en médecine, à Oxford…

- En quelle année ?

- Troisième…

- Tu comptes faire quelle spécialité ?

- Chirurgie et neurologie. Dite-moi, vous me parlez parce que vous vous intéressez à ce que je raconte, ou pour m'empêcher de dormir car j'ai une commotion cérébrale ? demanda-t-elle piteusement.

Pomfresh laissa échapper un petit rire.

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Disons, c'est un peu des deux. Comment se passe ta scolarité ? Les bâtiments sont toujours aussi agréables ? Et la bibliothèque, une vraie merveille…

- Oui, c'est toujours… Vous connaissez Oxford ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant les yeux.

La médicomage secoua la tête, navrée.

- On ne vous apprend rien à Poudlard. J'en toucherai deux mots à Dumbledore. Chaque année, une poignée d'élève de quatrième année de médecine à Sainte Mangouste est choisie pour passer une année à Oxford. Le partenariat entre les deux instituts remontent à… au moins plus de cent ans !

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes, Pomfresh en profita pour les examiner.

- J'y ai fait ma spécialité en psychologie de l'enfance, poursuivit Poppy en prenant la température de sa patiente. Qui est le directeur de la faculté de médecine ?

- Mr Williams… murmura Hermione.

Pomfresh eut un regard incrédule, et se mit à rire.

- Un ancien ami de promo. Spécialisé en chirurgie cardiaque.

- Pourquoi des sorciers vont-ils dans des facs moldus ?

- Pour observer et apprendre, quelle question ! En fait il arrive, rarement heureusement, que des sorciers échouent dans les urgences des hôpitaux moldus. Aussi, nous plaçons quelques-uns de nos médicomages pour éviter certains soucis.

Hermione acquiesça et sentit ses yeux se fermer.

- On reste réveillée ! tonna Pomfresh en mettant deux petites tapes sur la joue de la jeune femme. Comme tu es une future consoeur, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai fait.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et se fit violence pour rester éveiller.

- Déjà, je me suis occupée de ta jambe. Le garrot était une bonne idée, mais il était temps que je le retire. L'artère fémorale était à moitié sectionnée. Je l'ai évidemment réparée. Ensuite, j'ai effacé toutes les coupures et contusions visibles et j'ai retiré tes points de sutures maison. Très bien fait, mais si je peux t'éviter d'avoir une cicatrice supplémentaire…

Hermione acquiesça et tenta de se redresser dans son lit. Pomfresh l'aida et, une fois en position assise, la barmaid se saisit du verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet.

- Minerva m'a parlé rapidement de ton problème de poitrine avant de partir. Je t'ai administré quelques potions, tu ne devrais plus rien ressentir avant quelques jours. Tu passeras me voir pour renouveler le traitement. En revanche, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la marque. Pour finir, j'ai vérifié que tu n'avais rien laissé derrière toi pendant ton transplanage. Bonne nouvelle, il était parfait !

- C'était la transition que j'attendais, Poppy ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix derrière la médicomage. Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment ?

Hermione devina le visage du directeur de Poudlard. Instinctivement, elle chercha ses lunettes avant de se souvenir qu'elles gisaient en deux parties dans la carcasse de sa voiture.

- Mais pas longtemps, Monsieur le directeur. Elle est fatiguée.

- Ce qui est compréhensible, après un accident de cette violence.

Pomfresh se leva et se dirigea dans son bureau alors que Dumbledore prenait place près du lit. Il tapota doucement la main de la jeune femme.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ?

- D'après vous ? rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- J'ai ouï dire que tu avais quelques griefs contre moi. Veux-tu que nous en parlions ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire, monsieur le directeur, répondit froidement Hermione. Ecoutez, je ne suis plus une enfant de onze ans. Venez en au fait, je vous prie.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, navré.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans, mais je n'y suis pour rien.

- Vous ai-je fait un reproche ? demanda rageusement Hermione.

- Non, évidemment… répondit évasivement Dumbledore. Bien, je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall t'a parlé de ma proposition.

- Oui, et je lui avais répondu que j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu prennes une décision maintenant, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Hermione eut un petit rire et il lui sembla que le directeur la dévisageait.

- Vous me demandez de choisir mon avenir alors que je me réveille juste d'un accident de la route, d'une attaque de mangemort et d'un premier transplanage ?

- Ta réponse, Hermione… demanda un peu plus fermement Dumbledore.

- C'est non, rétorqua furieusement la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais… grimaça Dumbledore.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, monsieur le directeur.

- En fait, c'est toi qui ne l'as pas. Mais je voulais te laisser une chance avant de t'imposer la décision.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, choquée.

- Avant de venir te rejoindre, j'ai eu M. Weasley qui entame sa deuxième année au centre de formation des aurors. Une équipe s'est rendue sur les lieux de l'accident. Ils ont trouvé ta voiture en piteuse état.

- Et le corps de Dolohov ?

- Pas de corps, pas de sang, rien. Aussi, le ministère ouvre une enquête pour transplanage illégal dans une zone moldue. Circonstance aggravante, tu n'as pas le permis de transplaner.

Hermione sentit la fureur l'envahir. Elle serra les poings et jeta un regard noir au directeur.

- Aussi, je peux user de mon influence et faire en sorte que les charges retenues contre toi soient abandonnées si tu acceptes de faire ta dernière année à Poudlard.

- Vous me faites chanter ? siffla Hermione.

- Je te propose de te rendre un service. Ce serait triste qu'une jeune fille de presque vingt ans perde deux ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

- Vous devriez avoir honte ! s'exclama vivement la barmaid.

- C'est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre. Nous sommes en guerre, et je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir des états d'âmes. Ta réponse ?

Hermione hésita. Irait-elle vraiment à Azkaban pour ce qu'elle avait fait ? Les mangemorts avaient dû emporter le corps de Dolohov, effaçant ainsi toute trace de son agression.

- J'accepte à une seule condition… murmura la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier, lui fit remarquer aimablement Dumbledore.

- Je ne suivrais que les cours à Poudlard. Hors de question que je retourne dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor…

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- C'est accepté. Cela m'arrange car tu pourras t'acquitter de quelques missions pour le compte de l'ordre…

- Vous abusez, monsieur le directeur, murmura sèchement Hermione.

- Si peu, répondit en riant Dumbledore. En échange, pour te montrer que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tu le penses, et que je me soucis de toi, je te propose deux choses.

- Dite toujours ! rétorqua entre ses dents Hermione.

- Sur les fonds de Poudlard, je te rembourse tes frais d'inscription à Oxford, et je te promets de te faire valider tes deux années de faculté après l'obtention de tes ASPICS pour que tu puisses entrer directement en troisième année à Sainte Mangouste. Cela te parait équitable ?

Hermione se recoucha et tourna le dos au directeur.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore en se levant. Au fait, avant que j'oublie. Le professeur McGonagall s'est occupée de remettre ton véhicule en état. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être entrain de se demander la différence entre l'embrayage et le frein pour la ramener à ton garage. En espérant qu'elles arriveront entière toutes les deux !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la lune argentée par la fenêtre.

- Demain, elle t'emmènera acheter tes fournitures pour la rentrée. Tu commences les cours lundi matin. Je me suis permis de composer ton emploi du temps en fonction des matières qu'il faut pour entrer à Sainte Mangouste. Repose-toi bien. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Dumbledore regarda une dernière fois sa nouvelle élève puis tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie. Hermione se recroquevilla dans son lit et pleura silencieusement. Une partie de sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Quelle serait la suivante ?

Elle sentit une main sur sa joue et tourna la tête. Pomfresh lui jetait un regard inquiet et posa sa main sur son front.

- Quelle est la raison de ses larmes, Hermione ?

- Il semblerait que je sois de retour à Poudlard…

* * *

La suite bientôt !

Bisous,

Link9


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la petite upload de la matinée, et ma dernière en tant que chomeuse. Dès jeudi, je reprend mes études, ce qui devrait modifier l'heure de publication, mais pas les jours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et croisa le regard noir de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier était assis sur la chaise près de son lit, et avait un livre à la main.

- Enfin réveillée ? murmura sèchement l'homme. Cela fait dix minutes que je vous secoue. Vous vous souvenez des consignes de Pomfresh ?

- Etre réveillée toutes les heures… marmonna la jeune femme.

- Bien. Heureux que votre mémoire fonctionne correctement.

Rogue posa son livre sur la table de chevet et tendit un verre d'eau à son élève.

- Je suis… ravi de vous revoir dans nos murs, Miss Granger, dit-il du bout des lèvres, comme si les mots lui arrachaient la bouche.

- Moi aussi professeur, je suis contente de vous revoir.

- J'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement et Hermione tourna doucement la tête. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant McGonagall avancer d'un pas décidé vers son lit, son chapeau sous le bras.

- Vous voilà enfin ! dit doucereusement Rogue avec un rictus ironique. Cela fait deux heures que je vous attends…

- Vous n'aviez qu'à conduire cette diablerie vous-même, Rogue ! rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas le permis, répondit froidement le serpentard avec un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux.

- Et ça fait plus de vingt ans que je n'ai pas démarré une voiture…

- Oui, et la dernière fois, c'était en connectant deux fils derrière le tableau de bord ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Hermione observa son professeur de potion, surprise, puis éclata de rire. Elle était entrain d'imaginer McGonagall volant des voitures.

- Mon père était moldu, dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil. Il faisait ça quand il perdait ses clés…

McGonagall jeta un regard noir à son collègue et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son élève et s'assura d'un regard qu'elle allait bien.

- Il paraît que vous avez parfaitement réussi votre premier transplanage, murmura McGonagall, une once de fierté dans la voix.

- Ah, vous êtes au courant… balbutia Hermione.

La directrice adjointe acquiesça.

- Si seulement Albus ne m'avait pas envoyée en mission, j'aurais pu vous aider, dit-elle, amère.

- Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu, dit sèchement Severus. J'ai su que cette folle de Lestrange préparait quelque chose une demi-heure avant votre départ. Il ne voulait pas vous mettre sur le coup, vous aviez apparemment plus urgent à faire…

- Pardon ? demanda McGonagall, outrée.

Hermione serra les points. Elle espérait ne pas comprendre.

- Je ne pouvais y aller moi-même, pour ne pas faire sauter ma couverture, continua Rogue. Il m'avait promis d'envoyer quelqu'un vous récupérer à la sortie de votre travail. Ce qui à l'évidence n'a pas été fait.

Rogue eut un rictus déplaisant qui était dédié au directeur de Poudlard. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. Dumbledore savait et n'a rien fait pour la protéger ? Ou au contraire espérait-il qu'elle s'en sorte par ses propres moyens ? C'était forcément ça. Il avait parié sur son instinct de survie, comptant sur une erreur de sa part pour mieux la faire chanter ensuite.

- Il m'a tendu un piège… grogna Hermione en dégageant la couverture qui la recouvrait.

Rogue fronça les sourcils alors que McGonagall sursauta.

- Que dites-vous ? murmura froidement le maître des potions.

- J'ai accepté de retourner à Poudlard pour éviter Azkaban. J'ai fait un transplanage en zone moldu sans permis. Je risque deux ans d'emprisonnement. Le seul moyen d'y échapper est de reprendre mes études…

- Vous avez été attaquée par des mangemorts, coupa sèchement McGonagall.

- Il n'y a aucune preuve, répondit ironiquement Hermione. Le corps de Dolohov a disparu. Ce salaud attendait juste que je fasse une erreur pour pouvoir me tenir.

- Il y avait peu de chance que vous en réchappiez, remarqua Rogue.

- Il me connait… se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Hermione se tut un instant, sentant la colère monter en elle.

- Le fumier… marmonna-t-elle en quittant son lit.

Elle eut un léger vertige et se rattrapa à la table de chevet. McGonagall se leva rapidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Quel est le mot de passe de son bureau ? dit froidement Hermione.

- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. C'est peut-être un malentendu, tempéra McGonagall.

- Citron, coupa Rogue en se levant. Je viens avec vous.

Hermione se dégagea de la poigne du professeur de métamorphose et tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Assommée par les potions, sans lunettes, elle voyait trouble mais été déterminée à dire ses quatre vérités au directeur de Poudlard. Elle essuya un filet de bave qui coulait sur son menton et ouvrit la porte. En avançant dans les couloirs déserts du château, un flot de souvenirs remonta à son esprit. Ses pieds nus frappaient les dalles de pierre et le froid la saisit. Elle frissonna, mais continua d'avancer. Elle entendait derrière elle les bruits de pas de Rogue et McGonagall, qui discutaient à voix basse. Elle tendit l'oreille pour saisir leur conversation.

- Je m'en occupe… murmura Rogue.

- Non, laissez-moi ce plaisir ! rétorquait McGonagall.

- Je croyais que c'était un malentendu… ironisa le maître des potions.

- Il faut croire que non !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione gravissait les escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de frapper et pénétra d'autorité dans le bureau. Elle se planta devant le directeur qui la regardait, surpris.

- Hermione ? Pourrais-tu à l'avenir frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Avec plaisir… murmura l'élève en armant son poing, prête à l'envoyer dans la tête du directeur.

Cependant, elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Rogue l'avait attrapée par le bras et McGonagall avait allongé une droite dans l'œil droit du vieux sorcier. Dumbledore se leva, la baguette pointée sur son adjointe. Cependant, il l'abaissa en remarquant que les baguettes de Minerva et Severus étaient dirigées sur son torse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda sèchement Dumbledore.

- Vous m'avez piégée ! Espèce de… ! éructa Hermione.

- Je suis impressionné par ta vivacité d'esprit, coupa Dumbledore avec un demi-sourire. Effectivement, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisses refuser ma proposition, mais c'est pour ton bien.

- Pour mon bien ? demanda l'élève. Vous manipulez vos deux plus brillants professeurs afin que je frôle la mort !

- Non, pour que tu rejoignes le collège que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter, rétorqua le vieux sorcier.

Hermione tourna les talons et Rogue la lâcha. Elle dévala les escaliers et reprit son souffle devant la gargouille gardienne. Elle retourna à l'infirmerie et ramassa ses affaires. Elle mit sa veste et enfila ses chaussures. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'antre de Pomfresh, la médicomage surgit de son bureau et la dévisagea.

- Tu comptes aller où dans ton état ?

- Je rentre chez moi, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Ce vieux fou s'est assez foutu de moi aujourd'hui.

- Et tu vas faire comment ?

- Je l'accompagne, dit une voix derrière l'élève.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de McGonagall.

- Venez Hermione, je vous emmène.

- Elle doit être surveillée, elle ne peut pas quitter l'infirmerie comme ça.

- Et bien, je resterai avec elle.

Pomfresh soupira et retourna dans son bureau sans un mot. McGonagall ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Elles marchèrent dans les couloirs silencieux, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Une fois dans le parc, La fraîcheur se fit sentir et Hermione resserra sa veste contre elle. Les deux femmes quittèrent l'enceinte du château et firent quelques pas en direction du village de Pré au Lard. Hermione s'arrêta, regardant autour d'elle et remarqua que son professeur en faisait autant. Puis, McGonagall prit doucement la main de l'élève et toutes deux disparurent en un craquement sonore.

* * *

Hermione ôta sa veste et la posa sur une chaise. Elle se saisit de son paquet de cigarette et en colla une entre ses lèvres. Pattenrond avait sauté sur la table du salon et reniflait consciencieusement le visage de sa maîtresse. Alors qu'elle se saisissait de son briquet, McGonagall ôta des lèvres de la jeune femme le tube de nicotine d'un geste sec.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, dit doucement le professeur.

- J'ai suffisamment dormi, rétorqua Hermione, furieuse.

Elle reprit sa cigarette et l'alluma d'un geste rageur. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon et sortit pour profiter du calme de sa résidence. Elle regarda ses vêtements déchirés et soupira. Sa chemise était bonne pour la poubelle. La deuxième en trois jours. Cela faisait beaucoup. Elle expira la fumée et frissonna dans la nuit fraîche. Un plaid se posa sur ses épaules comme par magie et Hermione tourna légèrement la tête. McGonagall était derrière elle, droite comme un « i ».

- N'allez pas attraper froid… murmura le professeur.

- Merci, répondit Hermione.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son aînée et sourit.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là… chuchota-t-elle.

- J'aimerai faire plus, rétorqua doucement McGonagall.

- Plus que m'avoir sauvé la vie ? demanda Hermione, amusée, en faisant tomber sa cendre dans un cendrier.

Le professeur eut un sourire qui réchauffa l'élève. Hermione écrasa sa cigarette finie et s'approcha de McGonagall.

- Et si nous rentrions ? Vous devez être épuisée, professeur.

La directrice adjointe acquiesça et les deux femmes retournèrent dans le studio. Hermione ferma la porte fenêtre derrière elle et baissa les stores.

- Je vous fais un thé ? proposa la jeune femme.

McGonagall sortit sa baguette et fit un large mouvement de poignet. Aussitôt, deux tasses fumantes apparurent sur la table basse.

- Ni sucre, ni lait pour vous… dit le professeur avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione acquiesça malicieusement.

- Vos vêtements sont dans un état… ajouta McGonagall en dévisageant la chemise déchirée de son élève.

- Au moins, ils tiennent encore. Ca m'aurait embêté de débarquer en sous-vêtements chez Dumbledore… grogna la jeune femme.

- Il n'en a pas perdu une miette, rétorqua le professeur avec un sourire taquin.

La jeune femme observa sa chemise déchirée. Son soutien gorge se laissait voir par endroit. Et en tournant le buste, elle remarqua que l'arrière de son jean était complètement déchiré, laissant une vue imprenable sur son boxer noir. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Manquait plus que ça…

McGonagall se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Un mouvement de poignet plus tard, et les vêtements étaient comme neuf.

- Merci, professeur.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais avant que j'oublie…

McGonagall sortit de sa poche les lunettes de la jeune femme qu'elle avait réparées et ses clés de voiture. Hermione se saisit de sa monture et la posa automatiquement sur son nez. Elle avait l'impression que le monde devenait plus clair et elle en était soulagée.

- Je vais vous abandonner quelques instants, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Le professeur acquiesça, attrapant un livre qui traînait sur la table basse et se plongea dedans, sa tasse dans son autre main. Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et jeta ses habits dans le panier à linge sale. Le voyant déborder, elle soupira en songeant qu'elle devrait se rendre à la laverie automatique dans le week-end. Avec aigreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du temps devant elle maintenant, ne retournant plus à la fac de médecine. Elle se glissa dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur ses membres endoloris. Paumes sur le mur carrelé, tête baissée, elle pleura silencieusement. Lestrange et Dumbledore, pour elle, c'était trop. A croire que les deux sorciers s'étaient ligués pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

Elle se savonna les cheveux et le corps, se rinça rapidement et sortit de la petite cabine. Elle enroula une grande serviette sous ses épaules et en passant une petite dans ses cheveux. Elle se brossa rapidement les dents et chercha du regard son pyjama. Elle se frappa le front de sa main, regrettant aussitôt ce geste qui lui provoqua une vague de douleur. Elle grogna et se maudit de sa stupidité. Elle avait oublié son pyjama dans le salon.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebaillement. McGonagall était plongée dans la lecture de son livre de neurologie. Elle décida de profiter de l'occasion et se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigeant vers son placard. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit doucement. La porte grinça et la jeune femme grimaça.

- Hermione ?

L'élève sursauta et se retourna, laissant échapper sa serviette qui glissa le long de son corps. Elle se baissa rapidement, effleurant du bout des doigts le tissu qui se rapprochait trop vite du sol. Elle s'en saisit et le remonta rapidement, couvrant sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur qui semblait interloquée. Hermione rougit sur le coup, attrapa son pyjama et courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et colla son dos contre le bois.

- Et merde… grommela-t-elle.

Elle balança sa serviette à terre et passa rapidement son débardeur et son pantalon de jogging. Ses cheveux légèrement humides tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle posa la petite serviette dessus. Elle inspira profondément et sortit de la pièce, comme si de rien n'était. Elle sentit le regard de son professeur poser sur elle, caressant ses formes pour remonter jusqu'à son visage.

- Je… Euh…

- La salle de bain est libre ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

McGonagall finit sa tasse d'une traite, posa délicatement le livre sur la table basse et se leva. Elle ôta sa cape pour la jeter négligemment sur une chaise et se dirigea d'un pas léger dans la salle d'eau. Hermione la suivit des yeux, s'attardant sur les hanches de la femme. Une fois la porte fermée, l'élève déglutit et s'activa à défaire le lit. Elle arrangea les draps et sortit une grande couette, les nuits devenant fraîches. Sa main s'attarda sur le réveil, hésitante. A quelle heure devait-elle le régler ? Il y a encore trois heures, elle aurait répondu à cette question sans réfléchir. N'ayant plus de raison de réviser, elle haussa les épaules. Demain, ce serait une grasse matinée bien méritée. Et au diable Pomfresh et sa surveillance. La fatigue s'abattait sur ses épaules, et une nuit complète lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle se glissa entre les draps et ôta ses lunettes. Le monde devint légèrement flou, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle étira ses muscles engourdis, et passa son bras sous l'oreiller. Elle sentit quelque chose sauter sur le lit, près d'elle, et la moustache de Pattenrond vint lui chatouiller les joues. Elle lui gratta la tête et sourit alors que le chat se laissa tomber à moitié sur elle. Bercée par le ronronnement de Pattenrond, elle ne se vit pas s'endormir.

Quand elle émergea de sa torpeur, seule une petite lumière éclairait le studio. Une main posée sur son épaule la secouait doucement.

- Hermione, il faut vous réveiller… murmura une voix.

Hermione se renfrogna, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'ouvrir et elle ne pouvait sortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Rappelez-vous de ce que Poppy a dit…

- Minerva, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre… marmonna Hermione, la bouche sèche.

- Minerva ? demanda le professeur, étonné.

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son impair l'ayant parfaitement réveillée. Elle regarda son aînée et eut un soupir de soulagement en remarquant son amusement.

- Désolée, professeur… murmura Hermione en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais faite en sorte d'éviter cela quand nous serons à Poudlard.

L'élève acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

- A dans une heure, Hermione.

- Pitié ! gémit la jeune femme. Venez-vous allonger…

McGonagall soupira et éteignit la lampe. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se coucha près d'Hermione et se glissa sous la couette. La jeune femme hésita quelques instants, mais finit par se tourner face à son professeur et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aînée. Si cette dernière fut surprise, rien ne la trahit. Elle passa délicatement son bras dans le dos de son élève et l'attira contre elle. Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou de McGonagall et inspira profondément.

- Tout va bien se passer, Hermione… murmura le professeur en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Ca vous a fait quoi de mettre votre poing dans le visage de votre supérieur ?

- Le plus grand bien, répondit McGonagall en riant.

- Et si c'était à refaire ?

- J'en profiterais pour lui en décocher un deuxième…

Hermione sourit et le professeur renforça son étreinte.

- Vous m'avez manquée… dit-elle doucement.

- Vous aussi, Minerva.

La jeune femme insista sur le prénom de son aînée et finit par s'endormir, se sentant enfin apaisée.

* * *

Hermione fut une nouvelle fois réveillée, mais constata que son professeur n'y était pour rien. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, son bras posé en travers de l'estomac de l'élève. Un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes et elle grimaça. A regret, elle poussa délicatement le bras de McGonagall et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit un placard et se saisit d'un tube d'aspirine. Elle déposa deux cachets dans sa main et les avala. La pièce tanguait sous ses yeux, et elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Sa peau était livide et des cernes noirs se formaient sous ses yeux.

- C'était vraiment une semaine de merde… jura-t-elle en jetant un regard furieux à son reflet.

Elle retourna dans le salon mais ne se recoucha pas. Elle observait son professeur dormir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Son professeur préféré, son modèle, partageait son lit, son intimité. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Etait-ce cela, le bonheur ?

Elle attrapa une cigarette qui s'échappait de son paquet et sortit sur le balcon pour la fumer. Ses pensées vagabondèrent un long moment, tandis que la douleur lancinante se calmait. Quelque chose attira son attention en contrebas, dans le jardin de la propriété. Une silhouette se faufila dans les buissons, profitant de l'obscurité pour se cacher. Elle sentit un bras passer autour de son bassin et elle fut tirée en arrière. Elle tordit le cou pour voir McGonagall, le visage sévère, baguette tendue devant elle.

- Retournez à l'intérieur, Hermione, murmura McGonagall, son regard balayant le jardin en contrebas.

- Mais…

- Tout de suite ! coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione fit deux pas en arrière et poussa un petit cri en voyant McGonagall sauter souplement par-dessus la rambarde. La jeune femme franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient du balcon et se pencha, cherchant des yeux son professeur. Elle la vit atterrir sur l'herbe, une main sur le sol, jambes fléchies, et se mettre à courir dans les buissons.

Le cœur battant, Hermione retourna dans son studio et ferma la porte fenêtre. Le cœur battant, elle s'assit sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son professeur… Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, le regard fixé sur son réveil, l'angoisse lui vrillant l'estomac. Puis, trois coups furent portés à la porte et Hermione courut dans l'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par le judas et soupira de soulagement en ouvrant la porte.

- Elle m'a échappée… grogna McGonagall, sa baguette toujours en main.

- Lestrange ? demanda Hermione, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

McGonagall acquiesça et posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

- Comment avez-vous su qu'elle était là ?

La noirceur de sa magie se sent à des lieux, répondit sobrement la directrice adjointe.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Inutile de vous recommander la plus grande prudence. J'ai déjà vu cette femme s'acharner sur sa proie. Et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je tenais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Continuez comme ça ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, Hermione sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en observant son professeur de métamorphose à ses côtés, la respiration calme et régulière. C'était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Elle resta quelques instants à la regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva sa main et s'approcha de la joue du professeur. Ses doigts restèrent en suspend au dessus de l'épiderme, n'osant le toucher. Elle reposa sa main près de l'oreiller et s'étira. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait neuf heures. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps. Elle s'assit dans son lit, chaussa ses lunettes et porta la main à sa tête encore douloureuse.

- Bien dormi, Hermione ? chuchota une voix grave.

La jeune femme sursauta et leva la tête. Dumbledore était assis sur une chaise, buvant une tasse de thé. L'élève eut un sourire ironique en voyant l'œil au beurre noir du directeur. Dumbledore le remarqua et eut un clin d'œil.

- Pomfresh a refusé de me le faire disparaître. Je suppose que c'est ma punition.

Fumseck était sur ses épaules, observant le studio de ses yeux perçants. Pattenrond, assis sur la table basse, regardait avec appétit le phénix, passant sa langue râpeuse sur ses crocs.

- Tu devrais nourrir notre ami, car je crains qu'il ne veuille se faire un festin avec mon compagnon, murmura Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Hermione se leva, versa des croquettes pour son chat, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle prit deux comprimés d'aspirine et regagna le salon. McGonagall dormait toujours, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son professeur ne se réveillait-elle pas ? Après tout, elle avait ouvert les yeux dès qu'elle avait senti la magie de Lestrange.

- Ma présence n'est pas un danger… répondit Dumbledore à la question muette de l'élève.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Je venais te chercher pour aller acheter tes fournitures scolaires.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- A peine dix minutes.

- Cela ne vous sied guère de jouer les voyeurs…

- Vous étiez si mignonnes toutes les deux que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller, dit doucement le directeur.

Hermione rougit en songeant à ce qu'avait pu voir le vieux sorcier et sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Dumbledore se leva, sa tasse à la main, et fit quelques pas dans le salon.

- Ton studio est charmant, remarqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui. En plus, tu as un balcon. Je peux ?

- Allez-y, mais je ne vous suivrai pas.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des petits soucis avec Lestrange hier… rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Je peux arranger cela.

Le directeur ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Il leva sa main gauche devant lui et inspira profondément. Il décrit lentement de la paume un arc de cercle parfait et parut satisfait.

- Tu peux venir, c'est sans danger maintenant.

Hermione hésita, puis haussa les sourcils. Elle se saisit de son paquet de cigarette, d'un briquet et rejoignit le vieux sorcier dans l'air frais du matin. Hermione appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde et alluma sa cigarette sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

- Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'une telle vue, murmura le directeur en observant le jardin qui se paraît lentement de ses couleurs d'automne.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle posa son briquet sur la rambarde et expira la fumée. Dumbledore se saisit de l'objet et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est un briquet ? demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

L'élève hocha la tête.

- Tu permets ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu.

Le directeur sortit une pipe de sa poche et y bourra un peu de tabac. Hermione le regarda, étonnée.

- Je fume rarement. En fait, c'est surtout quand je vais voir Alberforth. Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-il en faisant tourner le briquet entre ses doigts.

Hermione se saisit de l'objet, fit une rapide démonstration, et le rendit sans un mot au directeur. Ce dernier alluma sa pipe et inspira une longue bouffée.

- Un thé ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

Hermione haussa les épaules, mais ne sursauta pas quand une tasse apparut devant elle. Elle y trempa les lèvres et laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage.

- Les lunettes te vont bien, dit le vieux sorcier avec un regard amusé. Tu sembles…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? coupa Hermione.

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Je…

- Non, l'interrompit-elle. Pourquoi vous ? Je croyais que le professeur McGonagall devait s'en occuper.

- Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de dissiper quelques malentendus entre nous, répliqua le directeur avec un sourire.

- Il n'y a aucun malentendu, tout est parfaitement clair, rétorqua sèchement l'élève. Vous m'avez tendu un piège, et je suis tombée dedans.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, murmura Dumbledore avec un soupir.

Il tira sur sa pipe, pensivement, tandis qu'Hermione écrasait sa cigarette.

- Si je pouvais remonter trois années en arrière, je le ferais sans hésiter, Hermione. Je serais le premier à entrer dans ta maison pour te sauver, toi et ta famille. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en apprenant ce qui s'était passé…

- Où étiez-vous à ce moment là ? marmonna froidement l'élève.

- Au ministère, dans le bureau de Fudge.

- A réhabiliter Harry, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

- Non. Harry était une formalité. Après tout, il est « l'élu »… Le ministère a passé l'éponge sans que j'aie à le demander. J'étais surtout présent pour t'éviter des ennuis…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

- Tu avais tué Rodulphus Lestrange. Sans impardonnable, heureusement. Le ministère voulait te convoquer à une audience du Magenmagot. J'ai bataillé pendant une heure afin que Cornélius te laisse en paix. En sortant, je suis tombé sur Severus qui m'a tout expliqué.

Dumbledore tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que tu as traversé, c'est moi. Mon père est mort, enfermé à Azkaban alors que j'étais enfant. Puis ma mère est décédée à ma sortie de Poudlard. J'ai dû m'occuper de ma sœur et de mon frère. Et comme la vie est injuste, j'ai perdu Adriana très vite.

- Il vous reste votre frère… murmura sèchement Hermione.

- Oui, et il me déteste car il pense, peut-être à raison, que je suis responsable du décès de ma sœur.

Dumbledore vida sa pipe dans le cendrier et but une gorgée de thé. Cependant, il grimaça avant de donner un coup de baguette sur la tasse.

- J'ai horreur du thé tiède… dit-il.

Hermione ralluma une cigarette et Dumbledore l'observa du coin de l'œil.

- J'aurai voulu être présent pour toi. Je sais que tu penses que je ne m'occupe que d'Harry. Mais c'est faux. J'ai à cœur le bien-être de tous les élèves à ma charge.

- Avec des préférences… murmura Hermione, amère.

- Bien sûr, je suis humain. Mais je t'assure que je t'avais à l'œil. Malheureusement, Lestrange a profité du seul moment où il m'était impossible de t'aider.

Il soupira et finit d'une traite son thé avant de faire disparaître la tasse d'un geste de la main.

- Tu étais l'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard ait connu. Si nous avons jugé bon, Minerva et moi, de te confier un retourneur de temps dès ta troisième année, c'était pour d'excellentes raisons. Mais plus que ton savoir et tes facilités, c'est ta générosité et ton courage qui m'ont touché. Je ne me suis jamais interrogé sur ta présence à Gryffondor. Hermione, ce que j'ai fait hier est condamnable, mais tu as toute ta place à Poudlard.

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent vivement et Hermione sourit en voyant McGonagall, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés. Elle s'était habillée et la jeune femme fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue se lever.

- Je ne vous ai pas raté, Albus… dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Je dois dire, ma chère Minerva, que vous avez une allonge surprenante.

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Vous êtes bien matinal, remarqua la directrice adjointe.

- Et je ne vous ai jamais vu traîner au lit aussi longtemps. Mais venez donc nous rejoindre sur le balcon. Il fait un temps merveilleux ce matin !

- Non merci, l'air empeste la fumée, rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose.

- Elle fait une vraie chasse aux sorcières contre les fumeurs… murmura Dumbledore à Hermione. A cause d'elle, on ne peut même plus fumer pendant les réunions administratives. Flitwick est obligé de s'absenter toutes les demi-heures…

- Dumbledore… gronda McGonagall en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

- Rien de pire que les anciens fumeurs, conclut le directeur avec un grave hochement de tête.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et écrasa son mégot.

- Va t'habiller, Hermione. J'aimerai être sur le chemin de traverse avant dix heures, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Puis-je manger avant ?

- Je comptais t'offrir un petit déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur…

Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant près du professeur McGonagall, elle sentit la main de cette dernière effleurer la sienne. Elle frissonna mais continua d'avancer, sans se retourner.

Dix minutes plus tard elle retourna dans le salon, fin prête. Elle observa un moment Dumbledore et McGonagall qui discutaient à voix basse. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que vous arrêtiez vos activités professionnelles le temps de passer votre permis de transplanage, dit McGonagall. Les trajets en voiture sont trop risqués.

- Au risque de paraître désobligeante, il en est hors de question, répondit l'élève en fronçant les sourcils. J'arrête la faculté de médecine, je garde mon travail.

- Ce n'est l'affaire que d'une semaine, expliqua Dumbledore. L'instructeur, Wylkie Tycross, me doit un service. Aussi il va te préparer cette semaine et tu passeras ton permis samedi prochain.

- Et je dis quoi à ma patronne ? demanda Hermione.

- Je m'attendais à cette question, répliqua le directeur en souriant.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et farfouilla quelques instants. Il finit par sortir un papier imprimé qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Hermione s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Un arrêt de travail ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, d'une semaine. Consécutif à un accident de voiture… répliqua joyeusement Dumbledore.

- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

- Pomfresh a un ami, qui a un collègue qui dirige le service des urgences d'un hôpital près de chez toi. Un hibou, des coups de… téléphone, et c'était réglé !

- Une fois de plus, tout a été décidé sans moi, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

Elle posa le formulaire sur la table du salon et se saisit du téléphone sans fil. Elle composa de tête un numéro et patienta alors que la tonalité se faisait entendre. Finalement, elle tomba sur le répondeur du bar et laissa un message. Elle raccrocha, prit dans un tiroir une enveloppe timbrée, glissa l'arrêt de travail dedans et inscrivit l'adresse de sa fine écriture.

- Je suis prête, finit par dire Hermione en passant sa veste en cuir.

- Minerva, vous venez avec nous ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Si vous m'invitez… rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose avec un demi sourire.

Hermione vérifia le contenu de ses poches. Portefeuille, paquets de cigarettes, briquets, téléphone portable, tout y était. Elle attrapa ses clés sur la commode de l'entrée et déverrouilla la porte. Les trois sorciers sortirent sur le palier, Hermione verrouilla la porte de son appartement. Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et Fumseck les fit disparaître.

C'était complètement différent d'un transplanage. Autant ce dernier était pénible, autant ici elle avait l'impression de flotter. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle n'avait ni vertige, ni nausée.

- Par Merlin ! Hermione ! s'exclama une femme en se précipitant vers elle.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas changé. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Hannah Abbott s'approcher d'elle. La Poufsouffle lui serra longuement la main.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Miss Granger revient à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Hannah, pouvez-vous nous trouver une table s'il vous plaît ? C'est pour déjeuner.

- Bien sûr professeur. Donc, deux personnes !

- Non, trois, rectifia le directeur en entendant un bruit de transplanage.

McGonagall apparut à côté d'Hermione et ôta son chapeau.

- Pas de soucis, dit Hannah en les emmenant au fond du bar. Alors Hermione, tu dois être ravie de revoir Harry !

- Harry ? demanda la jeune femme en jetant un regard en biais à Dumbledore.

- Quel distrait je fais ! s'exclama le directeur. J'ai oublié de te prévenir, Hermione. Harry Potter est le professeur de DCFM…

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Je sais que tu auras l'intelligence de mettre de côté ton ressentiment et…

- Il est hors de question que… tempêta l'élève.

Elle sentit la main de McGonagall sur son épaule et ravala sa phrase. Sans un mot, elle s'installa à la table que lui désignait son ancienne camarade et cacha son visage derrière le menu. Elle lisait la liste des plats en tentant d'étouffer sa colère. Elle finit par reposer la carte, son appétit s'étant envolé. Elle ne voulait revoir Harry. S'il l'avait écoutée, s'il ne s'était pas précipité au ministère, ses parents seraient encore en vie, elle n'aurait pas une cicatrice qui lui barrait le corps. Sa vie serait bien différente.

- Avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille… murmura Dumbledore qui lisait calmement son menu.

Hermione se leva brusquement, repoussant sa chaise. Comment pouvait-il pénétrer dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle jeta un regard noir au directeur et s'apprêtait à partir quand Dumbledore lui attrapa doucement le bras.

- La tarte au citron est fameuse. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

McGonagall leva les yeux de la carte et hocha la tête. Hermione serra les poings, mais finit par se rasseoir. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Hannah en s'approchant.

- Une assiette de toast à la marmelade et une tasse de thé, s'il vous plaît, demanda McGonagall en fermant la carte.

- Une part de tarte au citron et un jus de citrouille, poursuivit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient de gourmandise.

- Et pour toi Hermione ? demanda Abbott en écrivant les commandes.

- Un café noir, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu ne manges rien ? demanda la serveuse, étonnée.

- Elle est grognon le matin, quand elle n'a pas son café, dit en riant Dumbledore. Mettez-lui une assiette d'œufs brouillés, ça ira parfaitement avec son humeur.

Les plats furent rapidement apportés. Hermione donna des coups de fourchette rageurs dans ses œufs, comme s'ils étaient responsables de ses malheurs, alors que McGonagall et Dumbledore discutaient de choses et d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme explosa.

- Vous me faites revenir à Poudlard, prétextant la guerre ! s'emporta-t-elle en balançant ses couverts sur la table. Je n'en vois aucun signe ! C'est quoi tous ces gens qui se promènent tranquillement ?

Dumbledore posa son verre et fixa son élève.

- Deux patrouilles d'aurors sont sur le chemin de traverse jours et nuits. C'est un des rares endroits sécurisés de Londres. De plus les gobelins, ne voulant que Gringott's perde des clients, interviennent en cas de problème. Et enfin, je suis là.

- Et alors ?

- Penses-tu que des mangemorts risqueraient de venir m'attaquer alors que j'ai mis plusieurs fois Voldemort en déroute ?

McGonagall s'essuya la bouche et repoussa son assiette vide.

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle en se levant. J'ai collé deux serpentard jeudi, et je dois les accueillir pour leur retenue.

- Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter une punition ? demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vous feront jamais ce qu'ils ont infligé à ce pauvre rongeur.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- S'ils avaient écouté mon explication, la métamorphose n'aurait pas abouti sur une explosion… Je viendrai vous voir en fin d'après midi, Miss Granger. Bonne journée.

Elle disparut en un craquement sonore et Hermione sentit un vide en elle.

- Vous n'avez même pas touché à vos œufs ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier en voyant l'assiette intact de son élève.

- Je n'ai pas faim… grogna Hermione.

- Je peux ?

La jeune femme poussa son assiette en direction du directeur, qui se saisit de sa fourchette pour la planter dans le plat.

Une fois l'addition réglée, Dumbledore conduisit la jeune femme derrière le Chaudron Baveur et ouvrit le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse. Tout était comme dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Elle avançait prudemment, regardant autour d'elle, observant les sorciers qui allaient et venaient entre les différentes boutiques. Un magasin à la devanture colorée attira son regard et elle eut une exclamation de surprise en lisant le nom de l'office.

- Ils l'ont finalement fait… murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ! Les jumeaux Weasley font fureur avec leurs farces et attrapes, surtout à Poudlard. Rusard a bien du mal, le pauvre.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du magasin.

- Vous voulez y faire un tour ? proposa Dumbledore. Mais je vous préviens, je nierai toute implication dans vos blagues, sauf si elles sont excellentes.

La jeune femme marcha lentement en direction du magasin, hésitant à chaque pas. Finalement, sa main se posa sur la poignée et elle pénétra dans la boutique. Elle fut émerveillée de tous les objets qu'elle y trouva. Des frisbees, des pétards, des filtres, des bonbons à perte de vue. Elle avança en regardant autour d'elle, sentant le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore dans son dos.

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? demanda une voix d'homme dans son dos.

- Non, je peux vous aider, moi ? demanda une vois identique.

- Fred, tu dois faire l'inventaire !

- Et toi, Georges, va t'occuper de ranger nos nouvelles inventions.

- On avait dit que le week-end, je servais les jolies filles !

- Non, c'est la semaine !

Hermione se retourna et fit face aux jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers arrêtèrent leur dispute et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

- Alors là, je veux bien être pendu ! marmonna Fred en pinçant le bras de son frère.

- J'en crois pas mes yeux ! ajouta Georges en tirant l'oreille de son jumeau.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur Hermione et la serrèrent à tour de rôle dans leur bras. La jeune femme leur rendit leur étreinte avec bonne humeur. Soudain, une explosion retentit dans le magasin et tous se retournèrent. Dumbledore tenait le reste d'un paquet cadeau dans les mains, et son visage était couvert de suie. Il éclata de rire et épousseta sa barbe blanche.

- Je vais vous en acheter un pour l'anniversaire de mon adjointe ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, étonnés, puis Fred s'approcha du directeur avec un panier dans les mains. Georges sourit à Hermione.

- Tu es vraiment de retour ? demanda-t-il enjoué.

- Oui, je retourne à Poudlard pour passer mes ASPICS, répliqua la jeune femme, se forçant à sourire.

- Alors sers-toi ! C'est gratuit pour toi, Hermione.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des farces…

- Les gens changent… Viens avec moi dans l'atelier, je voudrais te montrer notre dernier produit. C'est un sort jeté sur un tube de baume à lèvres. Une fois le produit appliqué, la victime se couvre de pustules.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Cette idée nous est venue grâce à toi. On se souvient encore de la tête de Marietta, la punaise qui avait vendu l'AD.

Georges passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Suis-moi, tu vas découvrir nos plus noirs secrets ! s'exclama-t-il malicieusement alors que Dumbledore jetait dans un sac une poignée de dragées.

Soudain, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et une chevelure rousse apparut.

- Bon sang de bonsoir, Georges ! Arrête de vendre aux gosses ! râla le nouveau venu. Un gamin m'a encore jeté un pétard dans les bottes !

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en croisant le regard de Ron. L'auror devint livide et tituba légèrement. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il avait encore grandi, et ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts, et faisaient ressortir les nombreuses tâches de rousseur sur son visage.

- Hermione… murmura le jeune homme dans sa tenue d'auror.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas. Revoir son ami après toutes ces années était douloureux. Dumbledore se rendit compte du malaise. Il donna quelques pièces à Fred, se saisit de ses achats et attrapa son élève par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Monsieur Weasley, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Cependant, nous sommes malheureusement pressés par le temps. Mais venez donc un de ces jours à Poudlard pour boire un thé en notre compagnie. Fred, Georges, merci pour tout !

Le directeur emmena Hermione vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte du magasin, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard chargé d'émotion de Ron.

- A bientôt… murmura-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait sur elle.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette histoire,

Bises,

LinK9


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici un chapitre qui, je le sens, va vous plaire !! ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que les Hermione/McGo peuvent plaire !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Dumbledore emmena tout d'abord Hermione chez Madame Guipure pour acheter son uniforme et des robes adaptées à la pratique des potions. Puis vint le passage obligatoire chez Fleury and Bott. Les deux sorciers en ressortirent des livres plein les bras. Le directeur avait insisté pour que l'élève prenne les manuels de sixième année correspondant à ses options, puis ils filèrent chez le marchand de chaudron où elle acheta son nécessaire à potion. Il était près de onze heures et demi, et Hermione n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle.

- J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, dit joyeusement Dumbledore en poussant la porte de chez Ollivander.

Hermione pénétra dans la boutique déserte. Un silence étouffant régnait. Elle posa son regard sur les grandes étagères couvertes de boites poussiéreuses. Soudain, Ollivander surgit de derrière le comptoir et eut un sourire pour ses deux clients.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Miss Granger, quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Plaisir partagé, dit aimablement Dumbledore en serrant la main du fabriquant.

- Vous venez me vendre une nouvelle plume ? demanda Ollivander, son regard pétillant se posant sur le phénix.

- Non. Miss Granger a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, répondit gravement le directeur.

- Un problème avec l'ancienne ? s'étonna le fabriquant. Bois de vigne, ventricule de dragon, 29,7 centimètres, souple. Excellente pour la métamorphose et les enchantements, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Ils le sont, répliqua doucement Hermione. Elle a…

L'élève se tut, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

- Elle a brûlé dans l'incendie de sa maison, il y a des années, compléta Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir plus tôt ? s'exclama Ollivander en grimpant sur un tabouret.

Il attrapa une boite sur une étagère, et sauta souplement sur le sol.

- Je me suis coupée quelque temps du monde magique, balbutia la jeune femme.

Ollivander la dévisagea de ses yeux perçants, et acquiesça.

- Je comprends… murmura-t-il. Essayez celle-ci. 24,5 centimètres, bois de cerisier et crin de licorne. Faite le geste.

Hermione se saisit délicatement de la baguette et l'agita. Rien ne se passa et le fabriquant la lui arracha des mains.

- Ca va être compliqué… murmura-t-il. Vous êtes une cliente difficile.

Dumbledore acquiesça en riant et s'assit confortablement, les mains croisées sur sa barbe, comme s'il regardait un bon film.

- On va rester dans les ventricules de dragon. Ca avait l'air de vous convenir. Reste à voir la taille de la baguette et le bois. Métamorphose et enchantement…

Il sortit trois nouvelles baguettes, mais aucune ne convenait.

- A moins que… marmonna Ollivander. C'est comme une renaissance pour vous, Miss. Alors…

Il se baissa sous le comptoir et se saisit d'une baguette.

- Je viens juste de la finir, dit-il en la tendant avec douceur à la jeune femme. C'est un test que je fais. Je n'ai jamais tenté cette alliance. Elle contient une plume de ce phénix.

Le vendeur désigna d'un geste du menton Fumseck qui poussa une note joyeuse.

- Bois d'ébène, 30,6 centimètre, rigide, très puissante due à l'action de l'ébène sur la plume. Parfaite pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Faite attention tout de même, elle a mauvais caractère…

- Ca m'en rappelle une autre, toussa Dumbledore.

Hermione effleura de ses doigts la tige de bois noire et sentit la magie parcourir sa main.

- C'est celle là ! soupira de soulagement Ollivander. A peine fabriquée, déjà vendue ! Même pas eu le temps de la mettre dans une boîte.

Il sortit un petit écrin, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

- Ne vous embêtez pas… dit-elle en glissant la baguette dans la manche de sa veste.

Ollivander acquiesça et Dumbledore lui régla la somme due. Les deux sorciers sortirent du magasin silencieusement.

- Connais-tu l'histoire palpitante des plumes de mon phénix ? demanda Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit Hermione.

- C'est très intéressant. Rentrons chez toi. Je crois savoir que tu es barmaid ? Prépare-moi un bon apéritif, et je te raconterai tout !

Et l'instant d'après, ils disparurent du Chemin de Traverse.

-------------------

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

Dumbledore faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts, contemplant la couleur du cocktail à la lumière du jour.

- Et tu fais ça avec quoi ?

- Vodka, Chambord, liqueur de melon, jus d'ananas et de cranberry. Et une pointe de citron, rien que pour vous ! répondit la sorcière en s'asseyant en face du directeur.

- C'est superbe…Comment s'appelle ce breuvage ?

- Euh… Sex on the beach… bafouilla Hermione. J'en ai préparé beaucoup cet été, alors c'est la première recette qui m'est venue à l'esprit…

- Mais je vois que tu as entamé tes bouteilles pour moi, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je les avais achetés en prévision de soirées. Qui n'ont jamais eu lieu…

Le directeur porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Ses yeux pétillèrent et il eut un sourire.

- C'est délicieux. Bref, que vas-tu faire cet après-midi ?

- Travailler, quoi d'autre ? ironisa Hermione.

- Quel étourdi je fais ! dit le directeur en sortant un écusson de sa poche. C'est pour toi…

Hermione se saisit de l'objet que lui tendait Dumbledore et eut un sourire nostalgique. Elle tenait entre ses doigts l'écusson de Gryffondor.

- J'aurais tant voulu te donner l'insigne de préfète en chef, mais la rentrée est passée… s'excusa le directeur.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard du lion rouge et or. Le vieux sorcier but son cocktail avec plaisir, puis reposa son verre vide.

- Un vrai délice… Bien, tu as sûrement des tonnes de choses à faire avant l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Je vais donc te laisser. Pourras-tu assister au repas de dimanche soir, que je te présente aux élèves ?

- Pas de problème…

- Merci. Profite de ton week-end. A demain soir !

- Merci pour cette matinée, professeur.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la main, puis disparut avec Fumseck. Une fois seule, Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain, remplit un sac de linge salle et quitta son appartement en direction de la laverie automatique.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle revint dans son appartement et alluma le petit téléviseur près de son bureau. Elle déplia sa table à repasser, brancha son fer et sortit le linge froissé. D'une pression sur la télécommande, elle bascula sur la chaîne info qui passait le bulletin météo.

« Profitez de cette dernière journée d'été indien car, dès ce soir, un anticyclone venu de l'Est nous amènera un orage qui longera la Tamise tout au long de la nuit. Demain matin, les températures seront assez basses pour la saison avec une minimale de 12° à Londres, 10° à Glasgow. Dans l'après midi, des éclaircies interrompront la pluie qui s'abattra une bonne partie de la journée. Les températures seront néanmoins agréables. 19° à Oxford, 17° à Dublin. Demain, 19 septembre, nous fêterons la Sainte Emilie. Le soleil se lèvera à 7h01 pour se coucher à 20h53. »

Hermione éteignit le poste. Demain, elle aurait 20 ans. Cette journée marquerait son retour à Poudlard. Elle soupira et enclencha un cd dans sa chaîne. Elle se saisit d'un de ses nouveaux manuels et sourit en en découvrant le titre : « Métamorphose : 1ère année de préparation aux ASPICS ».

Elle l'ouvrit pour le poser sur la table à repasser. Elle se saisit d'une chemise et passa un coup de fer sur le col, tout en découvrant l'index de l'ouvrage.

Deux heures plus tard, ses vêtements étaient rangés dans son armoire, la table à repasser pliée dans son cagibi et le fer refroidissait sur le balcon. La gryffondor était allongée sur son canapé, son dos reposant contre un coussin. Pattenrond dormait sur ses genoux, ouvrant de temps en temps un œil pour s'assurer que rien ne bougeait sur son territoire. Hermione sirotait une bière légère, son rituel du samedi après midi, tout en achevant la lecture de son manuel.

Elle ferma l'ouvrage et le posa sur la table basse. Des pensées n'ayant rien à voir avec sa lecture tournoyaient dans son esprit, et elle n'arrivait à les chasser. Elle alluma une cigarette et gratta négligemment la tête de son chat. Pourquoi Dumbledore tenait-il à la faire revenir à Poudlard ? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

Ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle prit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Cette sensation était merveilleuse et elle se demanda un court instant comment elle avait pu s'en passer.

Elle se saisit du manuel de sortilèges et enchantements de sixième année et en parcourant rapidement l'index. Un chapitre lui sembla intéressant et elle s'empressa de le lire. Tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes noires, elle se fascina pour les sortilèges informulés. Elle avait compris l'intérêt d'une telle pratique en combat, et voulut s'entraîner de suite. Après avoir mémorisé la théorie, elle reposa le livre et finit sa bière d'une traite. Elle laissa tomber sur le parquet la bouteille qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Pattenrond grogna son mécontentement d'être réveillé par tant de bruit. Il s'étira et sauta sur le haut du canapé pour se rallonger.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la bouteille cassée, fit le vide dans ses pensées et se concentra sur la formule.

« Reparo… Reparo… »

Une fois l'intonation parfaite en mémoire, elle fit le geste en pensant au sort. Le premier essai fut infructueux, ainsi que le suivant. Sans se décourager, Hermione fit une troisième tentative qui aboutit. La bouteille en verre se reforma sous le regard satisfait de la sorcière. Elle la prit entre ses mains et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche de la moindre fissure. Mais elle était parfaitement réparée. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle quitta le canapé et jeta la bouteille dans la poubelle. S'étirant paresseusement, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore beau, et l'envie de se promener la tiraillait. Elle avait besoin d'exercice, de se détendre. Il était près de quatre heures et demie, et elle avait encore quelques heures devant elle avant que la pluie se mette à tomber.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prudent de se promener vues les circonstances, mais elle possédait maintenant une baguette, et jamais Lestrange ne l'avait attaquée en pleine journée. Et qui voudrait rester enfermé alors qu'un soleil radieux brillait dehors ? Elle se changea pour aller courir, accrocha son lecteur Mp3 à la ceinture et chaussa des baskets noires. La jeune femme attacha ses cheveux et vérifia que ses lentilles étaient bien mises. Elle glissa sa baguette sur sa hanche, la cachant grâce à son tee-shirt et fourra ses clés dans sa poche. Après avoir verrouillé la porte de son appartement, elle partit dans les escaliers en petites foulées.

Elle fit le tour du quartier puis se rendit dans le parc municipal près de chez elle. Elle sentait ses muscles se détendre pendant la course et ses pensées s'envolèrent, son esprit se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards sur les alentours, ne voulant se faire surprendre par Lestrange.

Après une heure de footing, elle s'arrêta devant son immeuble, fit quelques étirements et monta en courant les trois étages qui la séparaient de son studio. Elle fut surprise de trouver le professeur McGonagall, appuyée contre le mur, lisant un magazine. Mais le plus étrange était qu'elle portait un pantalon noir, un pull crème légèrement décolleté dont les manches étaient retroussées sur ses bras et un long manteau noir était replié sur son avant-bras. Où étaient passées les habituelles robes de sorcières ? La gryffondor ôta ses écouteurs et reprit son souffle.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous m'attendez ? demanda Hermione en prenant sa pulsation à la carotide.

- Quelques minutes… répondit évasivement le professeur, toujours absorbée par sa lecture.

Puis elle fronça le nez et leva les yeux de sa lecture.

- Bon sang, Miss Granger ! Quelle odeur ! grimaça la directrice adjointe.

- Désolée professeur. J'ai fait un peu de sport…

Elle sortit ses clés de la poche et ouvrit la porte de son studio.

- Mettez-vous à votre aise, dit Hermione à l'intention de la directrice adjointe.

La jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Elle but à même le goulot et observa en biais le professeur qui s'assit sur le canapé pour caresser Pattenrond.

- Vous avez laissé brancher votre appareil à musique ? demanda McGonagall en entendant un morceau qui commençait.

- Oui… comme ça, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'attend chez moi.

- Ce qui était effectivement le cas… répondit doucement le professeur en plongeant son regard dans celui de son élève.

Hermione eut l'impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient. Son estomac se contractait, mais ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était une sensation étrange, vaguement familière, qui lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle ne savait plus exactement quoi. Elle rompit le contact visuel et rangea la bouteille d'eau au frigo.

- Donnez-moi quelques minutes, je file sous la douche.

- Excellente idée ! dit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

Alors qu'Hermione allait refermer la porte derrière elle, la voix de son professeur s'éleva.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser, Hermione, mais Dumbledore m'a parlé d'un fabuleux cocktail. Il ne s'est pas souvenu du nom, mais a insisté pour que j'y goûte. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

Hermione devint livide et eut soudainement chaud.

« Il ne s'est pas souvenu du nom… Vieux bouc ! » pensa-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Aucun problème, professeur. Je vous fais ça une fois propre, lança-t-elle avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle se doucha rapidement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir. A quelle heure comptait partir McGonagall ? Ou pensait-elle rester pour la nuit ? Cette deuxième option était séduisante. Hermione passa la brosse dans ses cheveux humides. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle désirait la présence de son professeur à ses côtés plus que tout au monde. Jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité être près de quiconque. Elle secoua la tête et retira ses lentilles. C'étaient les évènements de ces derniers jours qui la perturbaient. Mais en attendant, que faire ? Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient dès qu'elle croisait le regard de McGonagall. Elle sentait d'agréables frissons la parcourir quand elle la frôlait. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver aussi subitement ?

Elle passa un jean foncé propre, un débardeur noir sous une chemise blanche à fine rayure et attacha ses cheveux. Chaussant ses lunettes, elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle trouva le professeur adossée contre un coussin, finissant son magazine. Hermione fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire en découvrant le titre de la revue : « Le mensuel de la métamorphose ».

McGonagall leva les yeux de son journal et eut un sourire.

- Vous voilà présentable, Hermione…

- Je vais vous préparer votre boisson, professeur, balbutia la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers son plan de travail.

D'une main experte, elle fit les dosages, jetant deux glaçons dans le verre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre une paille et la plaça dans le cocktail. Elle ouvrit le frigo, sortit une bière qu'elle décapsula et apporta les deux boissons sur la table basse.

- Quel est le nom de ce breuvage aux couleurs enchanteresses ? demanda le professeur en se saisissant de son verre.

- Sex on the beach… murmura la gryffondor.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

- Programme alléchant ou douce promesse ? demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière qu'elle finit par avaler avec difficulté. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle toussait en se raclant la gorge. McGonagall se leva et lui tapa doucement dans le dos.

- Et moi qui croyais que les plaisanteries douteuses étaient monnaie courante dans les facultés de médecine.

- C'est juste… que je n'ai … pas l'habitude de vous… entendre plaisanter…

- Très amusant Hermione.

McGonagall se rassit dans le canapé et trempa ses lèvres dans son verre.

- Effectivement, c'est exquis, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Que faites-vous ce soir ? demanda rapidement Hermione.

- Je n'ai aucun projet en particulier. Pourquoi ?

- Vous dînez avec moi ?

Le professeur acquiesça et lut la satisfaction sur le visage de son ancienne préfète.

- Il y a un très bon restaurant chinois à dix minutes à pied. Le temps de finir nos verres, nous pourrions y aller.

- C'est parfait.

Le professeur but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et sembla la savourer.

- Qu'avez-vous fait cet après midi ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai jeté mon premier sortilège informulé, répondit Hermione avec fierté.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous…

Dix minutes plus tard, elles se mirent en route. Le ciel s'assombrissait, et Hermione sentait les prémisses de l'orage.

« Bon sang, j'ai oublié de prendre un parapluie… » pensa-t-elle en voyant les nuages noirs se profiler à l'horizon.

Une légère bruine débuta alors qu'elles se mirent à l'abri dans le restaurant. Elles s'assirent à une table isolée dans la salle, et commandèrent leur dîner, Hermione conseillant son professeur pour les plats. Alors que le repas s'écoulait, les éclats de rire se transformèrent en murmures, les « Miss Granger » et « Professeur » glissèrent lentement sur des « Hermione » et « Minerva ». Les mains se frôlaient sur la table, les conversations banales se firent plus intimes. L'alcool commandé délia les langues, les sentiments et les peurs enfouies. Hermione eut l'impression de revivre, pour la première fois depuis des années, couvert par le regard chaleureux de son aînée. Elle avait oublié, le temps d'une soirée, la mort, la solitude, l'angoisse d'être traquée. Plongée dans les yeux émeraude de McGonagall, elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand elles réglèrent l'adition. Il pleuvait à torrent alors qu'elles s'engageaient en courant sur les trottoirs trempées.

- Quel temps de chien ! s'exclamait le professeur après avoir parcouru deux cents mètres.

- On peut s'abriter sous cette devanture, répliqua Hermione en désignant la boutique d'un épicier de quartier.

Elle prit la main de son professeur et l'entraîna rapidement à couvert. Elles reprirent leur respiration, les vêtements trempés, de l'eau coulant des mèches collées sur leur visage.

- J'ai une idée… murmura Minerva en ôtant son long manteau noir.

Elle le déplia au dessus de sa tête et fit signe à Hermione de s'abriter dessous. La jeune femme acquiesça et se colla contre son professeur, attrapant une extrémité du pardessus.

- On y retourne ? murmura McGonagall.

Hermione hocha la tête et les deux sorcières reprirent leur course sous la pluie battante. Quelques mètres plus tard, le professeur glissa sur le trottoir trempé et Hermione la rattrapa de justesse, l'empêchant de tomber. Elles se mirent à rire, tout en continuant leur course quand le vent agita le manteau qui ondula derrière elles. L'eau s'engouffra, arrosant les deux sorcières.

- Il ne sert plus à rien ! s'exclama Hermione, la pluie fouettant son visage.

Elle lâcha le tissu que McGonagall récupéra d'un geste souple du poignet. Le manteau se retrouva rapidement plié sur un bras et la course folle se poursuivit. Elles arrivèrent enfin à destination, grimpant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'immeuble. Hermione posa ses paumes sur ses cuisses, légèrement courbée, reprenant son souffle. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le jean mouillé et elle frissonna. Elle leva les yeux et sourit en voyant McGonagall défaire ses cheveux pour les essorer doucement. Ses vêtements étaient collés à sa peau, laissant entrevoir des formes que les robes de sorcier dissimulaient. La jeune femme s'approcha de son professeur, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son aînée, la caressant avant de faire glisser ses doigts vers la nuque de la directrice adjointe.

McGonagall fit un pas en avant, pour se coller contre la gryffondor et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ancienne préfète. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de celle de son aînée. Elle détailla le visage de Minerva. Les cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade, encadrant les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il lui était donné de voir. Elle caressa du pouce les petites pattes d'oie qui donnaient, non pas une expression de vieillesse, mais une impression de maturité et de sagesse à l'ensemble. Seule une petite ride barrait le front de l'enseignant, ride sûrement due à la guerre plutôt qu'à l'âge de la responsable de maison.

Hermione sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrasser Minerva. Elle sonda son aînée une dernière fois, cherchant une hésitation, un reproche dans son regard. Remarquant une lueur d'encouragement, elle ferma les yeux et commença à franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

- Par Merlin !

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, et les deux femmes tournèrent la tête. Hermione eut l'impression de prendre une douche glacée. Ron Weasley se tenait devant elles, une bouteille de vin répandue à ses pieds, un bouquet de roses à la main. L'alcool rouge se mêlait à l'eau, s'écoulant dans le caniveau. L'apprenti auror regardait alternativement McGonagall et Hermione, son visage livide, les lèvres tremblantes. Ron jeta les fleurs à terre et s'enfuit en courant. Hermione ne chercha pas à le rattraper, suivant des yeux son ami qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

La jeune femme tapa le code d'entrée et s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble, suivie par son professeur. Elles grimpèrent sans un mot les trois étages menant au studio de la gryffondor, et refermèrent rapidement la porte derrière elle. La chaîne déversait toujours la musique dans le salon, éclairé seulement par une petite lampe de chevet. Hermione jeta sa veste en cuir sur une chaise et se précipita sur le balcon. Elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte fenêtre et sortit dans la nuit. La pluie se déversait sur elle, mais elle n'y prenait pas attention. Elle serra le poing, maudissant Ron d'avoir interrompu la magie du moment que les deux sorcières vivaient. Elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser son professeur, de découvrir la texture de ses lèvres, et cet imbécile avait tout gâché.

- Hermione, je vais vous laisser… murmura McGonagall derrière elle.

La gryffondor serra les dents, ravalant ses larmes.

- Vous devriez rentrer, vous allez attraper froid, poursuivit l'animagus en pénétrant sur le balcon.

La douce mélodie d'une guitare se fit entendre. La jeune femme se retourna vers son professeur et lui saisit la main.

- Dansez avec moi, Minerva…

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré(e)s ! ^^

Bises,

Link9


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Une petite review, et je retourne au lit ! P***** de bronchite de M**** ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! (Petite précision, la musique de début de chapitre est Utopia, de Within Temptation)

* * *

Chapitre 7

McGonagall leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et la pluie s'écoulait sur son visage. Elle sentait toujours la pression des doigts d'Hermione sur sa main. Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme devant elle alors que la musique démarrait doucement. Le professeur passa son bras gauche dans le dos de la jeune femme, serra fermement la main gauche de son élève dans sa droite et l'attira contre elle. Hermione glissa son bras droit sous l'épaule de la directrice adjointe et posa la tête contre la poitrine de son aînée. Elle se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de la femme et ferma les yeux. Elles commencèrent à danser sous la pluie, se laissant envelopper par la musique.

- J'aimerais que cet instant ne finisse jamais… murmura Hermione.

_- You're holding my hand but you don't understand..._

McGonagall resserra son étreinte, et posa son menton sur les cheveux de son élève.

- Il serait regrettable de commencer quelque chose que nous ne pourrions achever, rétorqua doucement Minerva en valsant, la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_- So where I am going you won't be in the end…_

Hermione étouffa un soupir et enfouit son visage dans le pull mouillé de son aînée. Elle inspira profondément le délicat parfum qui chatouillait ses narines.

- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être avec vous…

_- I'm dreaming in colors of getting the chance of dreaming of trying the perfect romance._

- Moi aussi. Mais cela va être compliqué. Demain, je redeviens votre professeur.

_- Help us, we're drowning so closed up inside…_

La jeune femme se raidit à cette pensée et McGonagall le sentit.

- Je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, dans ce cas… chuchota-t-elle.

_- Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

- Azkaban sera-t-elle plus profitable à notre situation ? interrogea doucement le professeur.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que demain soir, tout volerait en éclat.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans une impasse… dit-elle, impuissante.

_- Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?_

- Il ne faut pas. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à vous.

- Est-ce une utopie d'imaginer la passer dans vos bras ?

_- Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

Un éclair traversa le ciel, éclairant pour un court instant les deux femmes. Le tonnerre grondait et la pluie s'intensifiait.

- Je ne pourrais répondre à cette question, Hermione. Je ne vois pas aussi loin…

L'obscurité revint, et Hermione redressa la tête, levant les yeux vers ceux de McGonagall.

_- How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

- Dans ce cas, profitons du temps qu'il nous reste, murmura la jeune femme.

McGonagall acquiesça et effleura de ses lèvres celles de la gryffondor. Hermione sentit quelque chose exploser dans son ventre alors qu'elles s'embrassaient. Minerva lâcha la main de son élève pour poser sa paume sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Hermione noua ses mains sur la nuque du professeur et approfondit le baiser. Elles continuaient à danser, yeux dans les yeux, Hermione jouant avec des mèches de cheveux de son professeur, Minerva caressant doucement le dos de la jeune femme.

L'une comme l'autre n'avait pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée.

- Il va falloir songer à rentrer, Hermione. Il serait dommage que vous soyez malade le jour de la rentrée… murmura le professeur.

- Je vous rejoins dans une minute, répondit la jeune femme.

McGonagall acquiesça et, après un dernier regard à son élève, retourna dans le studio. Hermione sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche arrière et en sortit une, la calant dans sa paume pour qu'elle ne soit mouillée. Elle l'alluma rapidement, et fit de son possible pour la maintenir sèche alors qu'elle tirait lentement dessus. Un sourire ornait le visage de la jeune femme, qui savourait son bonheur.

- Vous m'abandonnez pour une cigarette ? demanda une voix moqueuse.

Hermione se retourna et haussa les sourcils en voyant McGonagall, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La gryffondor soupira et écrasa la cigarette à peine entamée dans le cendrier.

- C'est beaucoup mieux… approuva la directrice adjointe.

- Dumbledore avait raison, vous êtes un vrai tyran ! s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant de son professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas idée, rétorqua Minerva.

- Montrez-moi… murmura Hermione en s'avançant sensuellement.

McGonagall attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches et la serra contre elle avant de l'embrasser. Elles pénétrèrent dans le studio sans se séparer, Hermione fermant d'un coup de pied la porte fenêtre menant au balcon. Elle plaqua son professeur contre le mur le plus proche et glissa ses mains sous le pull trempé, découvrant la douceur de la peau de son aînée. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur l'épiderme tout en approfondissant le baiser. Minerva frissonna et souleva légèrement le débardeur de la jeune femme pour caresser son dos nu.

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte de l'entrée. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et la baguette du professeur apparut comme par magie dans sa main. Elles se regardèrent un court instant et Hermione se dirigea dans l'entrée. Elle regarda dans le judas et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et Dumbledore entra dans l'appartement, visiblement soucieux. Il eut néanmoins un sourire amusé en remarquant les vêtements trempés et débraillés des deux femmes, et le rouge qui colorait leurs joues.

- Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il sérieusement, mais j'ai besoin de vous, Minerva.

La directrice adjointe fronça les sourcils, attendant que son collègue poursuive. Elle donna un coup de baguette sur ses vêtements qui devinrent automatiquement secs, et fit de même sur ceux d'Hermione.

- La mère du jeune Dolohov est dans le bureau de Severus. Filius est entrain de réveiller le garçon. J'aimerais que vous soyez présente, en qualité de directrice adjointe de l'établissement.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Dolohov avait un fils ? Il faisait des études à Poudlard ? En quelle année ? Les questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle se sentit prise de vertige et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Son visage était livide et l'angoisse lui broyait les intestins. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de son jean et le serrèrent fortement.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible, Hermione…

La voix de McGonagall lui sembla lointaine, tout comme le bruit du transplanage des deux sorciers. Quand elle reprit conscience de son environnement, elle était seule dans son studio, si l'on exceptait la présence de Pattenrond qui miaulait devant son bol d'eau vide. Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage et son chat en profita pour se faufiler derrière elle. Elle l'entendit sauter souplement sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes et le félin commença à se désaltérer, le corps à moitié penché dans les WC. La jeune femme attrapa son animal par la peau du coup et ferma la cuvette des toilettes. Le chat grogna son mécontentement alors que sa maîtresse le laissa filer sur le sol, mais ronronna quand elle lui remplit son bol. Il lapa consciencieusement la surface de l'onde alors que la sorcière s'allumait une cigarette.

Hermione attrapa ses manuels de défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilège, leur lecture lui paraissant primordiale sachant que le fils de l'homme qu'elle avait tué la veille fréquentait le même établissement qu'elle.

Plongée dans ses livres, elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Alors qu'on frappait une nouvelle fois à sa porte, elle leva les yeux vers son réveil et fut surprise de constater qu'il était plus de minuit. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, prête à s'en servir, et regarda par le judas. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle s'effaça pour laisser rentrer Minerva, qui avait revêtu ses robes de sorcières. Le professeur regarda la main armée de la jeune femme et hocha la tête.

- Vous avez déjà retrouvé vos vieux réflexes, c'est bien…

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Le professeur ôta son chapeau et le posa sur la table.

- Je vous demande de faire très attention à Poudlard. James Dolohov a promis de punir le meurtrier de son père, et je suis persuadée qu'il sait que c'est vous.

Hermione serra les poings.

- Qu'il essaye seulement de me toucher ! Je suis prête à en découdre…

Minerva sourit à la jeune femme.

- J'ai deux choses pour vous, Hermione.

Elle tira un petit paquet de sa poche ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin roulé et cacheté. Elle tendit les deux objets à la jeune femme qui les prit doucement. Hermione commença par défaire le parchemin et ouvrit grand les yeux en lisant ce qui y était écrit.

- Les résultats de mes BUSES… murmura-t-elle.

- Vous ne les aviez jamais reçus. Le hibou nous est revenu peu de temps après être parti.

Elle lut avec émotion qu'elle avait obtenu dix optimales, et un effort exceptionnel en DCFM.

- Seulement un E ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Potter avait mis la barre haute en formulant un patronus corporel, répliqua McGonagall.

- Ce n'était même pas au programme ! s'exclama Hermione, amère.

Elle posa le parchemin sur la table et défit le paquet. Elle découvrit avec stupeur et amusement un holster en cuir noir pour sa baguette.

- Ce n'est pas conventionnel pour un cadeau d'anniversaire, je vous l'accorde, mais cela vous sera utile dans les prochains mois, murmura le professeur.

Hermione acquiesça et enroula les lanières de cuir autour de son avant bras gauche. Elle fit glisser sa baguette dans l'emplacement prévu et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait l'extraire rapidement.

- Merci Minerva, dit doucement la jeune femme en souriant.

- Bon anniversaire, répliqua McGonagall.

La jeune femme franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de son professeur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ce qui a failli se produire, tout à l'heure… commença la directrice adjointe.

- J'ai envie de prendre mon temps, chuchota Hermione en caressant la joue de son professeur.

De ses doigts, elle traça le contour de la mâchoire de son aînée. McGonagall acquiesça et retint un bâillement.

- Allons-nous coucher, dit Hermione.

- C'est une excellente proposition.

Tour à tour, elles se rendirent dans la salle de bain et finirent par se glisser sous les draps, une demi-heure plus tard. Hermione éteignit la lampe de chevet et se colla contre son professeur. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, les mains se retenaient d'explorer le corps de l'autre.

- Ca va être difficile de se contenir… murmura Hermione.

- Vous allez y arriver, vous avez une volonté de fer, répliqua doucement l'aînée.

- Je parlais pour vous, Minerva, dit la jeune femme, taquine.

Hermione rougit en sentant la main de son professeur passer sous son haut de pyjama et caresser sa hanche. Puis elle éclata de rire alors que les doigts la chatouillaient.

- Vous disiez, Hermione ? demanda McGonagall avec malice.

- Rien… Je... rien, promis ! balbutia la jeune femme entre deux crises de rire.

Les chatouilles s'interrompirent et l'élève put reprendre son souffle.

- Je préfère ça… chuchota le professeur.

Hermione se tourna et colla son dos contre la poitrine de son aînée. Elle sentit un bras se poser sur son ventre. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et sourit alors que les cheveux de son amante effleuraient son front.

- Bonne nuit Minerva.

- Faites de beaux rêves…

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement et finirent par s'endormir, l'une contre l'autre.

----------------

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le jour filtrait à travers les stores. Un calme étrange régnait dans l'appartement, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle s'étira dans son lit, et remarqua que Minerva n'était plus sous la couette. La gryffondor passa rapidement sa main sur le drap du dessous, et sourit en sentant la chaleur de ce dernier.

« Elle vient juste de se lever… Mais où est-elle ? » se demanda Hermione en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle repoussa la couette et se leva en baillant. Pattenrond mangeait avec avidité ses croquettes et la jeune femme remercia muettement son amante d'avoir pensé à nourrir le fauve. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte et grogna alors qu'une lumière vive lui brûla les paupières. Les images mirent quelques minutes à s'imprimer sur sa rétine et elle déglutit en remarquant que Minerva la fixait, interloquée. Le regard de la jeune femme parcourut de haut en bas le corps nu du professeur qui venait visiblement de finir de prendre sa douche et qui tendait le bras pour attraper une serviette.

- Euh… je… désolée ! balbutia Hermione en fermant rapidement la porte de la salle de bain.

Encore sous le choc de la vision, elle se dirigea sur le balcon et alluma machinalement une cigarette. Elle se pinça pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas, et un sourire béat illumina son visage. Ce qu'elle avait vu promettait de belles soirées en perspective…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Minerva sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha d'Hermione qui ôtait les draps du lit avant de le replier.

- Vous n'êtes levée que depuis un quart d'heure et vous sentez déjà le tabac froid… fit remarquer le professeur avec un froncement de sourcil.

Hermione se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Il faudra vous y habituer, Minerva.

- Je vous aurai fait arrêter avant, dit l'animagus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua Hermione en prenant les draps dans ses bras.

Elles se toisèrent du regard un moment et Hermione fit un pas en sa direction.

- J'arrive toujours à mes fins, murmura McGonagall en avançant lentement. J'ai des moyens de pression…

- J'aimerai savoir lesquels, chuchota l'élève.

Minerva lui saisit le menton et effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme avec les siennes. La gryffondor sentait le souffle chaud du professeur sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Cependant, elle les rouvrit en remarquant que le baiser ne venait pas.

- Si vous fumez, pas de baiser… dit le professeur avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous craquerez avant moi, professeur.

- Cela m'étonnerait, Miss Granger !

Hermione eut un sourire moqueur et partit dans la salle de bain, en accentuant son déhanché. Le mouvement eut l'effet escompté. Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione se trouva coincée entre la porte de la salle de bain et le corps de son amante. Elle lâcha les draps sales à terre et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Minerva alors que leurs langues se liaient en un baiser passionné.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione, taquine, en reprenant son souffle.

- Vous avez remporté une bataille, pas la guerre… murmura Minerva dans le cou de la gryffondor.

La journée se passa trop rapidement au goût des deux femmes. Minerva avait corrigé quelques copies qu'elle avait apportées avec elle, tandis qu'Hermione rattrapait sa sixième année de potion. Elle lisait avec attention chaque composition, établissant l'importance et le rôle de chaque ingrédient.

L'heure du départ approchant, Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain et passa son uniforme. Elle noua avec soin sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or, et fixa d'un coup de baguette l'écusson sur sa cape noire. Elle nettoya ses lunettes, les rechaussa et regarda son reflet avec une grimace. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Où étaient passées les blouses blanches qu'elle avait portées pendant deux ans lors de ses stages en centre hospitalier ? Elle vit l'image de son professeur s'imprimer dans le miroir et se composa une expression moins anxieuse.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda McGonagall en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête. Le professeur noua ses mains sur le ventre de la gryffondor et l'attira à elle.

- Tout va bien se passer, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter… lui murmura-t-elle.

- J'espère… rétorqua Hermione, une boule dans la gorge.

Elles retournèrent dans le salon. Minerva mit son chapeau et ajusta sa cape, embrassa longuement son amante et les fit transplaner pour les grilles de Poudlard. Les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans le parc qu'elles traversèrent sans échanger une seule parole. Chacune était plongée dans ses pensées et tentait de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre elles, ne voulant éveiller les soupçons des quelques élèves qui se rendaient au château pour le dîner.

Les lumières de la grande salle illuminaient l'herbe verte du parc, et Hermione jeta un regard en biais à son professeur. Son visage serein resplendissait à la lueur des bougies et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à cette vision. Qu'allait devenir leur relation naissante ? Fleurirait-elle tout au long de cette année d'étude, ou s'arrêterait-elle subitement, en franchissant les lourdes portes du collège ?

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt et reconsidéra son retour à Poudlard. Si reprendre ses études de magie devait sonner le glas de son couple débutant, elle préférait faire demi-tour.

- Rien ne changera, Miss Granger, dit calmement McGonagall en ouvrant un des battants de la porte.

Rassurée, l'élève grimpa les quelques marches de pierre qui la séparaient du hall et s'engouffra dans le château. Le cœur battant, elle suivit son professeur jusqu'à la grande salle et inspira profondément avant de pénétrer dans l'imposante pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et elle en ressentit un profond sentiment de malaise. En balayant les quatre tables d'élèves, elle ne reconnut que quelques personnes, les autres étudiants lui étant complètement inconnus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table professorale où les visages lui étaient familiers. Flitwick semblait ravi de son retour, Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire. Rogue se contenta d'un rictus dédaigneux et Chourave tapait dans ses mains. Hagrid se moucha dans un immense bout de tissu à carreaux, visiblement ému, tandis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir se levait, le visage bouleversé. Les yeux verts du professeur rencontrèrent ceux noisette de l'élève qui déglutit. Harry se leva et resta immobile, ne sachant quoi faire.

Alors qu'Hermione prenait place au bout de la table des gryffondors, McGonagall regagna la sienne à la droite de Dumbledore. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, et la jeune femme sentait des centaines de regard dans son dos. Harry se rassit et Dumbledore frappa trois fois dans ses mains, réclamant l'attention de la salle. Il se leva, balaya l'assemblée des élèves de son regard bienveillant et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il de sa voix enjouée, avant de commencer ce repas, et je suis sûr que vous êtes tous pressé de dîner, je me permets de vous demander quelques secondes de votre attention. Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, une nouvelle élève vient de nous rejoindre. Certains d'entre vous, les plus âgés, l'auront reconnue puisqu'elle faisait partie de nos murs il y a déjà quelques années, et bien d'autres, plus nombreux, la connaissent de réputation. Merci d'accueillir chaleureusement Miss Hermione Granger !

Les Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle applaudirent bruyamment tandis que des ricanements moqueurs se faisaient entendre à la table des serpentards.

- Je sais qu'une interruption de cursus est inhabituelle, mais je compte sur votre sens de la discrétion pour ne pas l'accabler de questions. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et les tables se couvrirent de plats. A peine le directeur assit que les voisins d'Hermione se penchaient vers elle.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Euan Abercombrie. J'étais en première année quand tu es partie. Tu rentres en quelle année ?

- En septième, répondit Hermione en attrapant un plat de lentille.

- Comme moi ! Déborah McDonald. Tu connais ma sœur, Natalie, qui est en sixième année, dit-elle en désignant un peu plus loin une fille blonde comme les près. Quelles sont tes options ?

- Métamorphose, sortilèges, potions, botanique et DCFM…

- Super, on se trouvera en cours. Tu veux devenir médicomage ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit soupir.

- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai pas réussi à obtenir la note suffisante pour passer en potion... Morag McDougall ! se présenta un jeune homme arborant un badge de préfet en chef lui serrant la main. En tout cas, heureux de te savoir de retour parmi nous. Nous allons enfin regagner la coupe des quatre maisons ! Ca fait trois ans que Rogue nargue McGonagall, et j'ai bien envie de lui faire payer !

- Ne vous attendez pas à des miracles les premiers temps, faut que je me remette dans le bain, répliqua doucement Hermione.

- On a confiance en toi ! Notre Miss je sais tout est de retour ! s'exclama Euan en brandissant le poing.

Plusieurs élèves vinrent la saluer tout au long du repas, tandis que les plus jeunes l'observaient de loin. Alors qu'elle prenait son dessert, Hermione sentit une sensation étrange au niveau de sa nuque. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent le regard froid d'un jeune homme qui lissait une cravate aux couleurs de serpentard. Le visage de l'étudiant lui déplut immédiatement, et elle sut pourquoi. Le fils ressemblait énormément au père. Il était accompagné de deux élèves, une fille aux cheveux noirs et un garçon à la tignasse blond cendré

- Dolohov je présume ? demanda Hermione d'une voix calme et assurée.

- James Dolohov, préfet en chef de serpentard, répliqua sèchement le sorcier.

La gryffondor hocha la tête, et retourna à son repas. Cependant, en sentant toujours le serpentard derrière elle, elle lâcha bruyamment ses couverts et pivota sur le banc. Le silence se fit à la table des gryffondors tandis qu'Hermione plantait son regard dans celui de James Dolohov.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? marmonna-t-elle, agacée.

Les lèvres du serpentard s'étirèrent en un rictus qui fit froid dans le dos de la gryffondor.

- Une femme morte… murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, entouré de ses amis, sous le regard figé d'Hermione qui sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous à toutes et à tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca ma fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

- Mais il est dingue ! murmura un gryffondor.

- Il plaisantait ? N'est-ce pas Hermione ? demanda Deborah, mal à l'aise.

- Il faut que tu en parles au directeur, coupa Morag en se levant. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

La surprise passée, Hermione se leva brusquement et partit à la poursuite du serpentard. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était dans le château qu'elle recevait déjà des menaces de mort. Elle devait faire passer un message aux serpentards le plus vite possible. Elle ne se laisserait pas emmerder par des petits morveux, que cela soit bien clair !

Elle sortit de la grande salle, regarda autour d'elle et l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin.

- Dolohov ! appela-t-elle en mettant ses mains en portevoix. Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à être poli avec les femmes ?

Le serpentard s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, le visage déformé par la rage. Il s'avança rapidement vers la gryffondor et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur sa gorge.

- Ne parle jamais de mon père… siffla le serpentard, le regard noir.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? murmura Hermione. Que suis-je bête, c'est déjà dans tes projets ! Alors, que pourrais-tu me faire de pire ?

Le serpentard leva sa baguette mais Hermione lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse jeter un sort.

- Je te préviens : ne me menace pas… dit-elle à voix basse.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix grave.

La sorcière lâcha le poignet du serpentard qui recula de deux pas, rangeant sa baguette.

- Rien, professeur Potter, dit-il doucereusement. Nous discutions, tout simplement.

- Je préfère ça, répliqua durement Harry. Je n'aimerai pas qu'un préfet en chef menace une élève, dès son premier jour qui plus est.

Le serpentard fusilla Hermione une dernière fois du regard et s'éloigna en direction des cachots avec ses amis. Harry fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à côté de la jeune femme.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

- Très bien, merci, professeur, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna la grande salle. Elle retourna à sa place et remarqua que ses nouveaux camarades l'avaient attendu. Elle récupéra ses couverts et mangea ce qu'il restait de son dessert.

- Ca va ? demanda Euan du bout des lèvres.

Il avait encore en mémoire les terribles colères que pouvait avoir l'ancienne préfète, et ne voulait pas l'énerver.

- Oui, très bien… répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Euh… bien… répondit doucement Déborah. On se revoit dans la salle commune ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Euan mit un peu de distance entre lui et elle.

- Je suis désolée, dit la jeune femme. Je suis un peu à cran. Je ne dormirai pas dans la tour gryffondor. Pour raisons personnelles, je rentrerai chez moi tous les soirs.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards éloquents et l'ancienne préfète soupira bruyamment.

- Allez-y, posez-moi les questions qui vous brûlent les lèvres, dit-elle en repoussant son assiette.

- Mais Dumbledore a dit que… commença Déborah.

- On s'en moque ! s'exclama Euan. Moi, j'ai une question : pourquoi es-tu partie il y a trois ans ?

Quelques élèves, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre les gryffondors, se rapprochèrent, attendant la réponse de la nouvelle élève. Hermione chercha ses mots un court moment et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens de la bataille au ministère, quand la résurrection de Voldemort (à ce nom, tous les élèves frémirent) a éclaté au grand jour ? J'étais présente ce jour là. J'ai… j'ai tué un mangemort, Rodolphus Lestrange. Pour se venger, sa femme Bellatrix a enfermé mes parents dans leur maison et les a fait brûlé vif. Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps.

Elle se tut un instant, le souvenir encore douloureux dans son esprit.

- Ma baguette a été détruite pendant l'incendie. Je suis restée quelques semaines dans un hôpital moldu, et une fois sortie, j'ai décidé de tourner la page. Satisfait ?

Abercombrie déglutit et hocha la tête.

- Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? demanda doucement Morag.

- J'ai passé le diplôme moldu de fin de second cycle et j'ai entamé des études de médecine, répondit la jeune femme.

- Quelle faculté ? demanda Déborah. Je les connais de nom, ma mère est moldue…

- Oxford.

La sorcière eut un sifflement admiratif et se leva.

- J'ai encore des devoirs à faire. On se voit demain en cours ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione en faisant de même.

Après avoir salué ses nouveaux camarades, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table professorale. Harry la regardait pensivement, et répondait à peine aux questions que lui posait Hagrid. Flitwick bondit de son siège et vint saluer sa nouvelle élève.

- Miss Granger, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

- Merci professeur, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous venir à mon bureau ? J'ai à vous donner votre emploi du temps, dit McGonagall en s'approchant des deux sorciers.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit sa directrice de maison à travers la grande salle. Elle sentait les yeux verts d'Harry dans son dos et se dit qu'elle ne pourrait éviter éternellement une confrontation avec son ancien ami.

En marchant dans les couloirs derrière son professeur, elle voyait les élèves qui la dévisageaient et murmuraient sur son passage. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire et eut envie de leur crier de déguerpir. Une fois la porte du bureau de McGonagall refermée derrière elle, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. McGonagall s'assit à son bureau et sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir qu'elle tendit à son élève. Hermione le déroula et jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Elle commençait par un double cours de potion, puis deux heures de sortilège.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Dolohov ? demanda McGonagall en posant ses mains sur son bureau.

- Rien d'intéressant… répondit distraitement Hermione en découvrant sa semaine.

Elle avait vingt heures de cours répartis sur cinq jours, ce qui lui laisserait pas mal de temps libre pour travailler soit à la bibliothèque, soit tranquillement chez elle.

- Hermione… gronda McGonagall.

- Il s'est présenté… répondit l'ancienne préfète en regardant les plages vierges dans son emploi du temps.

Elle leva les yeux du parchemin et remarqua que le regard du professeur devenait de plus en plus noir, ses sourcils formant une ligne sombre inquiétante.

- Il m'a fait part de ses intentions me concernant, finit par lâcher Hermione qui ne voulait se disputer avec son amante.

- Potter m'a informé qu'il avait sorti sa baguette…

- Oui, mais il n'aurait pas pu s'en servir, je vous l'assure.

McGonagall se leva en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Je vais vous ramener chez vous… dit le professeur.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et ouvrit la porte.

- Vos leçons de transplanage commenceront demain à 14 heures. Vous vous rendrez dans la grande salle, où vous attendront l'instructeur et le professeur Rogue.

- Il est impossible de transplaner à Poud… commença Hermione.

- Le professeur Dumbledore lèvera cette restriction pour la durée de votre cours, l'interrompit McGonagall.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit son professeur dans les couloirs du château. Les élèves regagnaient leur salle commune et le parc était désert lorsqu'elles le traversèrent. En dehors des limites de Poudlard, McGonagall posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et les fit disparaître en un craquement sonore.

A peine avaient-elles posé le pied dans le studio qu'Hermione embrassa Minerva. Cette dernière répondit au baiser tendrement puis se recula d'un pas et passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Faites attention à vous… murmura le professeur. James Dolohov est un élève très doué.

- Plus que moi ? demanda Hermione, une ombre passant dans son regard.

- Personne ne l'est, répliqua doucement Minerva.

La directrice adjointe jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois retourner à Poudlard. J'ai une ronde à assurer.

Hermione tenta de masquer la déception qu'elle éprouvait, sans succès.

- Je peux être de retour peu après minuit, ajouta l'animagus.

- Je vous attendrai, répondit Hermione.

McGonagall hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de son élève et transplana. Une fois seule, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Des moutons de poussière gisaient dans tous les recoins de son appartement, Pattenrond jouant avec. Elle soupira et se saisit de l'aspirateur dans le cagibi. En reconnaissant l'objet, le chat courut se réfugier sous le canapé, terrorisé.

La sorcière passa des vêtements confortables, quittant son uniforme pour un jean noir et un sweat gris à capuche, et commença son ménage. Une heure après, la serpillière était passée, les meubles dépoussiérés et la douche récurée. Hermione s'essuya le front à l'aide de la manche de son sweat et jeta un regard satisfait sur son studio propre. Pattenrond se roulait sur le sol, frottant sa tête sur le parquet, respirant à plein naseaux l'eau de javel.

La gryffondor gratta la tête de son chat qui ronronnait et se rendit sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette. Elle observa le ciel qui s'assombrissait rapidement.

« Trop rapidement… » pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, et vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait toujours le long de son avant bras. Un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait, et elle examina plus attentivement les nuages noirs qui approchaient. La pluie tomba subitement, et la température chuta de plusieurs degrés.

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle aperçut une demi-douzaine de silhouettes sombres fondre sur la ville. Hermione rabattit rapidement la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et tourna les talons. Elle quitta le balcon, traversa sa son studio et descendit quatre à quatre les trois étages de son immeuble. Une fois dans la rue, elle jeta des regards autour d'elle et prit sur la droite. Elle courut et s'engagea dans une grande rue passante. Elle s'arrêta subitement, les détraqueurs volant au dessus des passants. Les quelques enfants présents se mirent à pleurer, et leurs parents pressaient le pas. Les créatures tournoyaient dans les airs, se délectant de la peur qui commençait à planer.

Hermione tira la baguette de sa manche et la serra fermement entre ses doigts. La rue commença à se vider, ne restant qu'un couple de personnes âgées serrées sous un parapluie, une mère de famille poussant un landau, et un groupe de jeunes. En levant les yeux au ciel, elle tenta de capter l'attention des détraqueurs. Elle devait les emmener ailleurs, dans un endroit isolé.

Soudain, une des créatures fondit sur elle. Hermione tourna les talons et détala en direction du parc dans lequel elle avait couru la veille. Ses baskets glissaient sur le trottoir trempé mais elle parvint à maintenir son équilibre alors que les grilles du jardin apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elle regarda rapidement derrière elle et remarqua que les six détraqueurs étaient à sa poursuite.

Elle étouffa un juron en s'acharnant sur la poignée des grilles du parc qui étaient verrouillées. Elle voulut jeter un alohomora sur la serrure quand deux personnes apparurent au coin de la rue. Elle recula rapidement de deux pas, coinça sa baguette entre ses dents et sauta pour s'accrocher au grillage qu'elle escalada facilement. Elle sauta souplement de l'autre côté mais son pied ripa à la réception et elle s'écroula dans une flaque de boue. Elle essuya son visage, se remit debout et s'enfonça dans le parc.

Elle sentit un corps la percuter dans le dos et elle tomba la tête dans l'herbe. Elle roula sur elle-même et brandit sa baguette devant elle. Le détraqueur se trouvait au dessus d'elle, sa longue robe noire effleurant le sol. Hermione frissonnait, mais sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle jeta son sort.

- SPERO PATRONUM ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Elle s'attendait à voir une loutre argentée surgir et attaquer le détraqueur. Au lieu de ça, un chat éthérée apparut et se jeta sur la créature, toute griffe dehors. Hermione recula rapidement puis se leva. Elle ôta ses lunettes couvertes d'eau et de boue, et les glissa dans sa poche. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment, et les avoir sur le nez l'handicapait plus qu'autre chose. Elle leva les yeux et sourit en voyant son patronus mettre en déroute les détraqueurs, ces derniers disparaissant au fur et à mesure des assauts du félin.

« C'est trop simple… » pensa-t-elle alors que le chat argenté voletait vers elle.

Le patronus s'évapora et Hermione fit quelques pas dans le parc. La pluie ne s'était pas interrompue, malgré la disparition des détraqueurs. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement sonore sur sa droite. Elle n'eut le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle se trouva propulsée sur le côté. Elle atterrit lourdement dans une flaque d'eau, avalant de l'eau croupie, de la boue s'infiltrant dans ses narines. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et toussa violement.

- Sang de bourbe a récupéré une baguette magique ? ricana une femme.

Hermione se releva et brandit sa baguette devant elle, la dirigeant sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

- La petite gryffondor est allée secourir des moldus attaqués par des détraqueurs, que c'est mignon… se moqua Bellatrix en agitant sa baguette.

- Protego ! s'exclama Hermione avec un mouvement de poignet souple.

Le bouclier argenté stoppa le maléfice de la mangemort qui sourit.

- Pas aussi mignon que ta danse avec McGonagall hier soir…

- STUPEFIX !

Lestrange donna un coup sec de baguette et le jet de lumière rouge se perdit dans l'obscurité.

- Mais le moment que j'ai préféré, c'est votre baiser…

- IMPEDIMENTA ! lança la jeune femme, qui sentait une rage incontrôlable monter en elle.

Bellatrix évita le sort et avançait sur Hermione telle un prédateur sur sa proie.

- Je serais bien intervenue, me mêler à la partie, mais ce vieillard de Dumbledore s'y connait en sort de protection.

- Expulso !

Bellatrix dévia le sort et lui jeta un regard hautain.

- A ton âge, tu connais pas les sortilèges informulés ? Bella va te montrer…

La mangemort agita sa baguette et Hermione sentit une douleur vive dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression qu'une épée venait de la lacérer. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur ses vêtements et remarqua que son sweat se tintait de rouge. La jeune femme serra les dents et pointa sa baguette sur une pierre près d'elle.

- Waddiwasi… murmura-t-elle en faisant un mouvement sec.

La pierre partit à la vitesse d'une balle et frappa Lestrange en pleine tête. La mangemort grogna de douleur en se frottant la tête.

- Comment as-tu osé ? demanda Bellatrix en remarquant du sang sur ses doigts.

Hermione sentait ses jambes faiblir, mais elle tint debout. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, mais sa main resta ferme.

- Ne vous approchez pas de Minerva… murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Et tu comptes m'y empêcher ? ricana Lestrange.

- Comme j'ai empêché votre mari de nuire… répliqua fortement la jeune femme.

A ces mots, Bellatrix devint comme folle. Elle agita sa baguette et Hermione n'eut le temps d'invoquer un sortilège de protection. Ses entailles apparurent dans ses vêtements, dans la chair et du sang gicla. La gryffondor tomba en arrière, le visage déformé par la douleur.

- Je vais te saigner ! hurla Lestrange. Je vais ôter toute goutte de ton sang impur et envoyer ton cadavre à Poudlard !

- Ca m'étonnerait… répliqua une voix forte.

Bellatrix tourna la tête et se mit à rire. Hermione tenta de lever la tête pour voir qui était arrivé, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Ma chère nièce ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

- Envoyer des détraqueurs n'était pas très malin, ma tante. Le quartier grouille d'aurors. Enfin, la ruse n'est pas votre qualité première.

- Nymphodora, un peu de respect je te prie. Mais quelles sont tes fréquentations ? Un Weasley ?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? grogna une voix masculine. Weasley ou pas, je vais vous mettre une dérouillée dont vous vous souviendrez…

Hermione roula sur le côté et observa la bataille qui commençait. Tonks et Ron envoyaient sorts sur sorts à Bellatrix qui semblait danser. Elle riait comme une folle en évitant les sortilèges. La gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur la mangemort, fit le vide dans ses pensées. Elle se concentra sur sa cible et bloqua sa respiration.

« Experliarmus ! » pensa-t-elle.

Un jet de lumière rouge s'échappa de sa baguette et frôla la joue de Ron pour toucher Lestrange de plein fouet. La mangemort fut projetée en arrière et tomba en un bruit sourd. Quelques instants plus tard, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Hermione sut que Lestrange avait transplané. Elle posa sa baguette sur ses blessures et grimaça.

- Episkey… murmura-t-elle.

Une lueur blanche sortit de sa baguette, mais le sang continuait de couler.

- C'est pas la bonne formule ! grogna Ron en s'approchant.

Il se pencha sur la gryffondor et passa sa baguette le long de ses blessures en récitant une formule qui ressemblait presque à une chanson. Il fit la même chose avec le visage de son ancienne amie, et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer le sang sur la peau livide.

- Merci Ron, dit Hermione en se relevant.

- De rien, répondit l'apprenti auror en évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

- Quel sort m'a jeté Lestrange ?

- Sectumsempra. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour t'apprendre quelque chose, dit abruptement Ron en haussant les épaules.

Hermione dévisagea un instant son ancien ami avec un sourire.

- Je suis contente de te revoir… murmura-t-elle.

L'apprenti auror sembla hésiter puis serra dans ses bras la gryffondor.

- Ron, tu m'étouffes ! se mit à rire Hermione en tentant de se dégager.

- Oh, désolé… J'ai toujours été maladroit.

- Je sais, répondit la sorcière avec tendresse.

Le roux eut un maigre sourire.

- Tonks, je raccompagne Hermione chez elle.

- Ok, traîne pas trop ! On a besoin de toi pour sécuriser le périmètre ! répondit la métamorphomage. Hermione, je passerai te voir pour ta déposition !

- Mais pas trop tard, j'ai cours demain, rétorqua la gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione se mirent en route, traversant le parc silencieusement. Au détour d'une rue, le jeune homme la regarda en biais et marmonna quelque chose qu'Hermione ne saisit.

- Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alors, toi et McGonagall ? grogna le roux.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, moi et Minerva, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

- Et depuis quand ?

- Quand tu nous as vues hier soir, rien n'était fait.

- Ah ? s'exclama Ron, plein d'espoir.

- On sort ensemble, Ron, le coupa Hermione.

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

- Je t'ai attendu toutes ces années… répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me trouver ? Apparemment, mon adresse moldue est connue de tous les sorciers. C'est devenu le nouveau point de rendez-vous à la mode, rétorqua Hermione, furieuse.

- Je le voulais mais… commença le roux.

- Mais quoi ?

- J'avais peur que tu sois partie à cause de nous, murmura Ron.

- Pas à cause de toi. A cause d'Harry, répondit la sorcière, la voix pleine de rancœur.

Ron ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il s'arrêta et attrapa Hermione par le bras.

- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune auror, qui ne comprenait pas.

- C'est un tout, Ron ! Quand je dis Harry, je voulais dire la magie en général.

- Mais tu as dit Harry ! Tu l'aimais ?

Hermione éclata de rire. C'était nerveux, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Non, pas du tout.

Ron parut rassurer et raccompagna la gryffondor en bas de son immeuble.

- Je peux monter ? demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Tonks t'attend, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. File !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et tourna les talons.

- On se revoie quand ? bougonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- Et bien, tu sais ou j'habite ! Téléphone-moi et on ira boire un café…

Ron se retourna vivement.

- Téléphoner ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

Mais il parla à une porte close. La gryffondor était déjà partie.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Passe une bonen Saint Sylvestre !

Bises,

LinK9


	9. Chapter 9

BONNE ANNEE !! BONNE SANTE ! PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES POUR 2010 !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne Saint Sylvestre, et que vous vous êtes éclaté pour le passage à la nouvelle année !

Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre de l'année 2010 !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit dans la cuvette des WC. Le sort que lui avait jeté Lestrange avait réveillé la douleur dans sa poitrine, et elle avait senti durant tout le trajet du retour son estomac qui tentait d'escalader son œsophage.

Elle tira la chasse d'eau d'une main tremblante et se rendit dans le salon. Elle se déshabilla, jetant ses vêtements humides et couverts de sang à même le sol et s'enroula dans un plaid. Elle se coucha sur le canapé sans le déplier et éteignit la lumière.

Lestrange était au courant pour sa relation avec Minerva. Donc tous les mangemorts l'étaient. Ainsi que les fils de mangemorts. Dolohov… Elle était sure d'avoir des remarques de la part du serpentard dès le lendemain. Elle resserra le plaid autour de ses épaules et sombra dans le sommeil.

On la réveilla ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes plus tard. En fait, deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Deux yeux bleus la dévisageaient, inquiets. Hermione battit des paupières et se redressa dans son canapé. Dumbledore était assis près d'elle, sa main chaude sur la joue de son élève.

- Tu as de la fièvre… dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai dû attraper froid… murmura-t-elle en toussant.

Elle tremblait de toute part, avait froid, chaud, et elle entendait ses dents claquer.

- Je ne te dérangerai que quelques minutes. Après, tu pourras te rendormir, commença-t-il.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre du couloir, et le vieux sorcier tendit l'oreille en pouffant.

- Je crois que ma directrice adjointe souffle dans les branches de cette chère Nymphodora qui ne demande qu'à faire son travail.

La dispute se fit plus bruyante et Dumbledore secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Je vais t'épargner la corvée d'une déposition. Peux-tu te concentrer sur les évènements de ce soir ? demanda-t-il en sortant une fiole vide de sa poche.

Hermione hocha la tête et se remémora la cigarette sur son balcon, les détraqueurs fondant sur la ville, la course dans les rues, le patronus, et sa défaite face à Lestrange. Dumbledore posa sa baguette sur la tempe de son élève et un fil argenté apparut. Le directeur le fit glisser dans le tube qu'il referma aussitôt.

- Je vais intervenir, avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains. Excuse-moi…

Le directeur se leva gracieusement et traversa de son pas léger le studio. Hermione ferma les yeux et entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La dispute s'interrompit faisant place à des murmures étouffés. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Dumbledore.

- Je voulais te remercier d'être intervenue tout à l'heure. Même si c'était un piège destiné à te faire sortir de ton studio, tu as évité la mort de moldus.

Hermione grimaça. Elle avait foncé tête baissée dans le panneau, comme Harry l'avait fait des années avant.

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Ce soir, le danger était réel… » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Oui… Mon patronus a changé, marmonna Hermione. Avant c'était une loutre et maintenant…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant si elle pouvait révéler ce détail au directeur.

- Et maintenant ? l'encouragea le vieux sorcier.

- C'est un chat.

- Ah ! s'exclama Dumbledore en souriant. Et bien, les patronus peuvent se modifier sous le coup de changements importants dans la vie d'un sorcier.

- Deuxième chose : Bellatrix Lestrange est au courant du… changement.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils et caressa sa longue barbe blanche, pensif.

- Vous recommander la plus grande prudence est inutile, je suppose… marmonna Dumbledore, perdus dans ses pensées. Quant à demander à ce que ce… changement s'arrête, je me berce d'illusions.

- Tout à fait, rétorqua Hermione.

- Tu sais que le règlement est strict à ce sujet…

- Je suis majeur, et ne suis à Poudlard que parce que vous le voulez, monsieur le directeur. Si ma relation avec Minerva McGonagall vous indispose, je peux retourner à Oxford.

- Non, on fera avec, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire. Mais soyez vraiment discrètes toutes les deux.

- Evidemment.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais te laisser te reposer. Au fait, il serait bien que tu prennes le petit déjeuner avec tes camarades.

- Cela peut se faire…

- A demain alors !

Dumbledore se leva et quitta le studio. Il tint la porte à son adjointe, puis transplana. McGonagall verrouilla la porte et s'avança en direction de son élève. Elle s'arrêta à mi chemin, son regard butant sur les vêtements ensanglantés plein de boue qui gisaient sur le parquet. Elle les nettoya d'un coup de baguette et les envoya dans le panier à linge sale. Elle finit par s'asseoir près de la gryffondor et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Ca ira, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos… répondit Hermione, la bouche pâteuse.

- Levez-vous, je vais défaire le canapé.

Hermione sortit du canapé difficilement et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se lava les dents, s'aspergea le visage, et retourna dans le salon. Le lit était déjà fait et elle s'écroula dessus, toujours enveloppée dans son plaid.

Elle régla rapidement le réveil pour six heures et ferma les yeux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Minerva se coucha à côté d'elle.

- Ne seriez-vous pas mieux sous la couette, Hermione ?

- Incapable de bouger… marmonna la gryffondor en enfouissant la tête dans sa couverture.

Minerva défit la couette pour la jeter à ses pieds. Elle attira Hermione à elle et les enveloppa toutes deux dans la couette. Ensuite, elle ôta délicatement le plaid et le jeta au sol. Elle referma ses bras autour de son élève et posa la tête de la jeune femme sur sa poitrine.

- C'est assez confortable ? murmura le professeur.

- Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point… murmura Hermione en se blottissant contre son aînée.

L'animagus déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes brulante…

- A force d'être sous la pluie, répliqua Hermione en baillant.

McGonagall attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et fit un mouvement souple du poignet au dessus d'Hermione. Elle se sentit légèrement mieux, et son corps arrêta de trembler.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Poppy, mais cela devrait vous permettre de passer une bonne nuit, dit doucement le professeur.

Hermione leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Elles s'embrassèrent un long moment, savourant cet instant qui risquait devenir rare avec la reprise des études de la gryffondor.

- Lestrange est au courant pour nous… murmura Hermione entre deux baisers.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise, chuchota McGonagall en caressant la joue de son amante.

Elle déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Ne vous tracassez pas pour elle… poursuivit le professeur en déposant quelques baisers en remontant le long de la mâchoire pour atteindre le lobe de l'oreille.

- Minerva… gémit Hermione en faisant glisser ses mains sur le buste de l'animagus.

- Excusez-moi, je suis allée trop loin…

- Nous avons cours demain, mais vendredi soir, nous aurons tout notre temps…

Le lendemain matin, le réveil les tira du sommeil. Hermione émergea de la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée et abattit son poing sur le réveil.

- Quelle délicatesse… murmura une voix ensommeillée. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous réveiller.

Hermione s'étira et tourna son visage vers McGonagall. Cette dernière avait les yeux à moitié clos et ses cheveux, habituellement enfermés dans un chignon strict, étaient emmêlés. La jeune femme sourit à cette vision et le professeur haussa un sourcil fatigué.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de ce sourire, Hermione ?

- On dirait que vous vous réveillez d'une longue nuit d'ébats torrides, fit remarquer la gryffondor.

- Les rêves sont une chose merveilleuse, chuchota l'animagus.

Hermione rougit brusquement et Minerva eut un sourire victorieux.

- Il en faut peu pour vous choquer, très chère. Une simple plaisanterie, et votre visage prend l'une des couleurs de notre noble maison.

L'élève quitta le lit et attrapa son uniforme.

- Je vais sous la douche, dit-elle en baillant.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain.

- Vous me rejoignez ? ajouta-t-elle sensuellement.

En voyant les pommettes de son professeur rosir, elle arbora un air victorieux.

- 1 partout, Minerva.

Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle, sans remarquer le regard amusé de l'animagus.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, Hermione se posta devant la glace. Elle s'essuya rapidement et passa ses sous-vêtements. Son regard tomba sur sa cicatrice et elle grimaça. Comment pourrait-elle franchir une étape supplémentaire avec Minerva alors que cette chose se trouvait là ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Hermione vit dans la glace McGonagall pénétrer dans la salle de bain, ses vêtements sorciers pliés dans ses bras.

- Excusez-moi, dit doucement Minerva. Je pensais que vous aviez fini.

- Pas grave, répondit évasivement Hermione, le regard toujours fixé sur sa cicatrice.

- J'ai nourri Pattenrond.

- Merci…

Minerva posa ses vêtements sur la cuvette des WC fermée et passa ses bras autour du bassin de son élève.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Hermione… murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser dans son cou. Et vous n'avez pas à rougir de votre cicatrice. Elle n'est pas un défaut, mais une preuve de votre courage et de votre générosité.

Le professeur fit glisser son doigt le long de la marque, et finit son geste par une courte caresse du galbe d'un sein. La gryffondor frissonna et se tourna pour embrasser longuement son amante.

- Il faut nous préparer… chuchota McGonagall sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je vous laisse la salle de bain dans quelques minutes, répondit Hermione en un souffle.

Minerva fit un pas en arrière et ôta le tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama.

- Après tout, il n'y a rien que vous n'avez déjà vu, ajouta-t-elle en se déshabillant complètement.

Elle se glissa dans la douche et tira le rideau derrière elle sous le regard éberlué de la gryffondor. L'eau commença à couler, et la jeune femme remarquait l'ombre de son professeur à travers le rideau. Elle hésita un instant, puis ôta rapidement ses sous vêtements et sauta dans la douche.

Hermione sourit en voyant le regard éberlué de son professeur. L'élève se saisit du gel douche, en versa une noisette dans ses mains et commença à caresser le buste de McGonagall. Ses doigts laissaient de longues traces savonneuses sur la peau de son aînée. Hermione massa consciencieusement les épaules de l'animagus, insistant sur omoplates, glissant pour passer ses doigts sur le ventre plat de la directrice adjointe. Cette dernière ferma les yeux tandis que la gryffondor lui savonnait le dos, le cou, le creux des reins.

- Je vous laisse faire le reste, sinon nous ne serons jamais à l'heure… murmura sensuellement Hermione avec un sourire.

McGonagall hocha la tête, visiblement à contre cœur, et finit de se laver tandis que la jeune femme sortit de la douche.

- Je suis bonne pour me sécher à nouveau ! soupira Hermione en attrapant sa serviette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle nouait sa cravate rouge et or et Minerva sortit enfin de la douche. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule droite de son aînée.

- Vous êtes gelée ! s'exclama l'élève en lui donnant une serviette.

- J'ai dû finir à l'eau froide… sourit le professeur en s'essuyant le visage.

Hermione éclata de rire, et s'éclipsa de la salle de bain. Elle prépara rapidement ses affaires pour la journée. Nécessaire à potion, manuels de sortilèges et de potions, trousse et bloc de papier, tout y était.

Alors qu'elle chargeait son sac sur son dos, McGonagall sortit de la salle d'eau.

- Nous pouvons y aller ! marmonna Hermione en sentant le poids sur ses épaules.

Minerva s'approcha et saisit délicatement le menton de la gryffondor. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement tout en disparaissant dans un craquement sonore.

- C'est la façon la plus agréable de transplaner que je connaisse… murmura Hermione sur les lèvres de son professeur.

Elles venaient d'apparaître à quelques mètres des grilles de Poudlard. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées, mais plusieurs s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

- Je vous ramènerai chez vous après le dîner, dit doucement McGonagall.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit son professeur deux pas en arrière, s'efforçant de ne pas loucher sur le déhanché du professeur.

Une fois dans la grande salle presque déserte, elle s'installa à la table des gryffondors et salua d'un geste de la tête les professeurs présents. Flitwick lui fit un petit signe de la main tandis que Dumbledore posait sur elle un regard chaleureux. Rogue, quant à lui, l'ignora complètement et continua sa lecture de la gazette du sorcier. McGonagall alla prendre place à la droite d'Albus et se servit une tasse de thé.

Hermione se saisit d'un plat d'œufs au bacon et en versa une partie dans son assiette. Elle fit couler une bonne rasade de café dans son mug et attrapa un beignet à la confiture. Elle entama son déjeuner, et les gryffondors arrivèrent au compte goutte. Tous la saluèrent, soit d'un signe de tête, d'une tape sur l'épaule, ou d'une bise sur la joue de la part des plus téméraires.

- Hermione ? On peut se voir ? demanda une voix grave qui la fit sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête, sa tasse de café presque vide à la main et rencontra deux yeux émeraude, légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Minerva.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit la rancœur l'envahir sans qu'elle puisse la contenir.

- Pardon, professeur Potter, se reprit-elle en posant son mug.

- Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Quelques élèves avaient interrompu leur conversation et observaient les deux anciens amis. Hermione chercha une échappatoire, mais n'en vit aucune. Elle se leva à contre cœur, ramassa son sac et fit deux pas en direction de la sortir.

- Où comptez-vous aller, Granger ? demanda une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler, Severus, grogna Harry.

- Certes, mais elle a cours avec moi.

- Dans une demi-heure, rétorqua le Survivant entre ses dents.

- Peut-être. Mais puisqu'elle entre directement en septième année, votre groupe a toujours bénéficié d'appuis haut placés pour faire fi des convenances… ajouta-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, je tiens à ce qu'elle passe un test de connaissances. Suivez-moi, Granger.

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, Severus !

Rogue se dressa de toute sa hauteur et planta son regard froid dans celui du survivant.

- Vous avez bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur pour obtenir votre poste, Potter. Un troll enseignerait mieux que vous. Mais ne pensez pas que Granger profitera des mêmes largesses.

Il fit quelques pas avec un sourire mauvais.

- Et pour vous, c'est professeur Rogue.

Le maître des potions les dépassa, faisant tournoyer ses robes noires, et Hermione s'empressa de le suivre, évitant le regard furieux du survivant. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, croisant quelques retardataires qui couraient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Rogue finit par ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe et fit un signe de la tête pour qu'Hermione le précède. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce sombre et froide. Elle posa son sac près d'une table et attendit que Rogue s'asseye à son bureau pour prendre place. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de poser son regard glacial sur elle.

- Professeur… commença-t-elle. Quel genre de test voulez-vous me…

- Taisez-vous ! dit sèchement Rogue.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Le maître des potions n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années.

- Il n'y a pas de test, reprit-il froidement. Je sais l'animosité que vous portez à Potter, aussi suis-je venu vous débarrasser de ce cancrelat, puisque vous n'étiez pas fichu de le faire vous-même.

Rogue regarda rapidement, de peur d'être vu, et s'appuya sur la table près de la gryffondor. Hermione sentait les robes noires du maître des potions effleurer son uniforme, et le parfum d'herbes et de potions que dégageaient le directeur de serpentard lui rappela les heures de cours dans les cachots humides.

- Je pense que vous avez suffisamment de soucis en tête pour ne pas rajouter… Potter, dit-il du bout des lèvres. Toujours aussi obtus, incapable de se remettre en question, il n'a pas compris la raison de votre départ.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de lancer une salve d'injures à l'encontre de son ancien ami.

- Je n'approuve pas le piège que vous a tendu notre directeur, mais sur le fond, je suis d'accord avec lui. Votre place est à Poudlard, continua à voix basse Rogue. Et je pense que notre cher professeur de métamorphose ne me contredirait pas…

Hermione se sentit rougir, et regarda avec fascination ses pieds.

- Professeur, je… je voulais vous remercier. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi, alors que j'étais à l'hôpital…

- Ne dite pas un mot de plus, Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre vos pathétiques remerciements.

Rogue se leva et fila à son bureau. Il sortit un manuel, en tourna quelques pages et tapa le tableau noir de sa baguette. La composition d'une potion s'inscrivit au tableau.

Hermione sortit ses affaires de son sac et les étala sur la table. Elle posa son chaudron à l'emplacement prévu pour le feu, ouvrit sa trousse et sortit son stylo plume. Il était hors de question qu'elle se remette à écrire à la plume, ayant découvert les joies de l'effaceur.

- Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 18 et commencez à vous préparer, dit froidement Rogue. Je ne supporterai pas que ma classe prenne du retard à cause de vous.

La jeune femme ne souleva pas le sarcasme et fit ce que son professeur lui demandait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un chapitre détaillant la composition et la préparation du polynectar.

- Je vous prierai d'avoir lu et assimilé ce chapitre avant le début du cours, et de vous rendre à la page 30 de votre manuel avant que le premier élève n'arrive.

Hermione acquiesça et lut rapidement les quelques pages demandées en souriant. Le polynectar… Rogue était-il au courant qu'elle en avait préparé pendant sa deuxième année, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, après avoir volé des ingrédients dans son armoire ?

Elle sauta quelques pages pour se rendre au bon chapitre quand quelqu'un pénétra dans la salle de classe. Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra le regard froid de Dolohov. Ils se toisèrent un moment, et le serpentard alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rapidement, tous les élèves arrivèrent et Rogue ferma d'un coup de baguette la porte de sa classe.

- Bien… Il semblerait que nous avons une revenante dans notre classe. Avec autant de consistance qu'un spectre… dit-il doucereusement en regardant Hermione avec mépris.

Les quelques serpentards présent ricanèrent.

- Qui peut me citer les ingrédients nécessaires pour la confection du polynectar ?

Les ricanements s'interrompirent et les élèves se regardaient, ne sachant quoi répondre. Rogue balaya la salle du regard avec un rictus dédaigneux.

- Navrant… vraiment navrant. D'une nullité abyssale… marmonna-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la regarda de haut.

- Miss Granger… Votre ignorance est-elle la raison de votre silence, ou avez-vous simplement perdu cette ridicule habitude de sautiller sur votre chaise en agitant votre bras ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

- Professeur, le polynectar est composé de chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours, sangsues, poudre de corne de Bicorne en poudre, polygonum, sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, peau de serpent d'arbre et d'un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

Rogue retourna à son bureau et posa ses mains sur la surface boisée, jetant un regard furieux à tous les élèves.

- Puisqu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper la stupidité de l'autre, vous allez me concocter une potion de beauté, et Merlin sait que certains ici en ont besoin. La formule est au tableau. Au travail, et en silence !

Hermione alla chercher ses ingrédients et retourna rapidement à son bureau. Tout en découpant les herbes, elle eut un sourire amusée. Mais elle ne remarqua pas le regard meurtrier que lui lançait James Dolohov.

- Un accident est si vite arrivé en classe de potion, faite attention…

Hermione leva le nez et vit juste les robes noires de Rogue s'éloigner de son bureau. Elle frissonna de l'avertissement donné par son professeur et comprit qu'il la mettait en garde contre le préfet en chef de serpentard. Entre lui et Bellatrix Lestrange, elle aurait de la chance de survivre à sa première semaine de cours.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises et à vendredi pour une valse à quatre temps ! Portez vous bien d'ici là !

Link9


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde !

A peine rentrée de cours, je poste le nouveau chap ! ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le cours de potions se finit comme il avait commencé : par un sarcasme.

« Miss Granger, votre potion est tellement mauvaise que je ne m'en servirais même pas pour déboucher les canalisations… »

Cependant, le professeur prit un échantillon de sa concoction et Hermione fut persuadée de l'avoir vu mettre un E sur un parchemin, à côté ses initiales.

« N'oubliez pas votre devoir pour vendredi. Les retardataires auront un T. Et merci de jeter un œil au chapitre concernant l'analyse des potions inconnues. Nous tenterons de découvrir la fabrication du Poussos, puisque la saison de Quidditch va reprendre… »

L'esprit tranquille, elle se rendit en cours de sortilège qui ressemblait à un club de vacances comparé à l'ambiance qui régnaient dans les cachots. Même si elle ne rapporta pas de point à Gryffondor ce cours-là, elle sentait que sa magie revenait et s'efforçait de pratiquer tous les sortilèges enseignés en informulés. C'était pénible, cela demandait énormément de concentration, mais l'effort fourni fut payant au bout des deux heures.

Elle se dépêcha de déjeuner dans la grande salle et fila pour éviter Harry qui fondait une fois de plus sur elle. La jeune femme se réfugia dans le parc, près du lac et fuma une cigarette, plaisir qu'elle n'avait pu éprouver de la matinée. A quatorze heures, elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour sa première leçon de transplanage. Un sorcier petit et mince, prêt à s'envoler au moindre souffle de vent, l'attendait et discutait allégrement avec Dumbledore.

- Toujours aussi ponctuelle, Hermione ! s'exclama joyeusement le directeur. Approchez-vous vite, nous allons commencer.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les murs de la grande salle s'illuminèrent un court instant d'une lueur blanche.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons commencer, finit par dire Dumbledore. Wilkie, je vous confie Miss Granger.

Le vieux sorcier s'assit sur un siège et regarda avec amusement les deux sorciers.

- Bonjour Miss, dit Tycross d'une voix étonnamment grave pour sa corpulence. Normalement le stage dure douze semaines, mais suite à vos impératifs, nous allons en raccourcir la durée. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez déjà transplané. Cela veut dire que vous connaissez la théorie.

Hermione hocha la tête et posa son sac de cours derrière elle.

- Formidable. Vous allez donc vous concentrez et essayez de transplaner dans ce cerceau, continua le moniteur en faisant apparaître un cercle en bois d'un coup de baguette. Et n'oubliez pas les trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision.

La gryffondor fixa intensément le cerceau, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Elle se remémora les gestes, les pensées qu'elle avait eu pendant son premier transplanage. Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi facile. Elle n'avait pas de mangemorts aux trousses, et il lui était impossible de compter sur son désir de retrouver Minerva. Elle eut quelques essais infructueux, mais à la fin de l'heure, elle avait transplané de quelques centimètres.

- Pas mal pour un début, la félicita Tycross à la fin du cours. Je vous revoie demain à huit heures trente. Bonne après midi, Miss.

Hermione remercia le moniteur et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle se cacha derrière une pile de livre et sortit ses affaires de classe. Rogue et Flitwick les avaient surchargés de travail. Aussi, quand Morag et Déborah la rejoignirent à sa table, les bras chargés de livres, ils commencèrent leur devoir sur les sortilèges d'abstraction, leur composition et leur utilité. Cinq parchemins minimum à rédiger, et Hermione voulait avoir fini sa composition avant la fin de l'après midi.

Trois heures après, elle avait le plan de sa dissertation. Ses idées étaient triées, ordonnées, et elle n'avait plus qu'à rédiger. Elle rangea son brouillon dans son sac, préférant le calme de son studio à l'ambiance glauque de la bibliothèque et jeta un œil au sujet du devoir de potion. « Polynectar, crime prémédité ? »

C'était un sujet digne de Rogue, pensa-t-elle amusée. A elle de démontrer que si effectivement cette potion était souvent utilisée à des fins perverses, par exemple Croupton junior, ou le trio pendant leur deuxième année d'étude, elle pouvait aussi être utile dans certaines circonstances. A elle de trouver lesquelles ! En se basant sur les composants de la potion, tous à usage neutre, elle avait déjà une bonne base de travail. Ce n'était pas un poison, ni une potion à l'effet indéniablement mauvais, c'était l'utilisation que le sorcier en faisait qui lui donnait un sens.

Arriva vite l'heure du dîner. Les trois gryffondors rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et échangèrent leur point de vue sur le devoir de sortilèges tout en se rendant dans la grande salle. Le dîner se déroula sans incident et, avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de quitter la table des professeurs, Hermione s'était déjà éclipsée de la grande salle après avoir salué rapidement ses camarades. La jeune femme sortit dans le parc et s'assit près du lac. Elle sortit son livre de potion et relut le chapitre sur le polynectar, tout en fumant une cigarette. La nuit tombait lentement, et les rayons de lune se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, profitant de la brise légère. Elle inspirait la fumée pour la souffler doucement. Elle était bien, seule, tranquille, avec pour seul compagnie le bruit de l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria en voyant une grosse tête penchée sur elle.

- Hé ! Hurle pas comme ça, c'est moi, Hagrid, dit le demi géant en souriant. J'voulais pas te faire peur.

Il se recula et Hermione en profita pour s'asseoir.

- Le professeur McGonagall a encore deux trois trucs à faire. Tu viens boire un thé chez moi ? Elle viendra te chercher là-bas…

- Avec plaisir, Hagrid ! répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle ramassa son sac de cours et suivit le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques dans sa cabane. Crocdur dormait au pied d'un lit immense et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Hermione s'installa sur une chaise près de l'âtre tandis qu'Hagrid sortait deux immenses tasses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sirotait son thé tandis que le professeur la regardait, ému.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu nous as vraiment manqué.

- Merci Hagrid.

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais partie.

- C'est compliqué… marmonna Hermione.

- Tu sais, j'ai tout mon temps, dit le demi géant en tapotant doucement sur la main de l'élève.

Il lui jeta un regard encourageant, et Hermione hésita. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Harry apparut sur le seuil.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as à dire, dit-il sèchement. Assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé tomber ?

Hagrid jeta un regard suppliant au jeune professeur, lui implorant de se calmer, alors qu'Hermione se levait lentement. Elle sentait une colère froide l'envahir et décida de la laisser exploser.

- Hagrid, je vous promets de tout ranger, réparer et nettoyer après… murmura-t-elle en se saisissant de sa tasse.

Elle la jeta sur le survivant qui put éviter l'objet, mais pas le liquide brûlant qui l'arrosa. Il poussa un cri et sortit sa baguette alors que la tasse se fracassait contre un mur.

- Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama Harry en touchant ses vêtements de sa baguette.

Ils furent instantanément secs, et le survivant dut se baisser pour éviter un experliarmus qui explosa une vitre.

- Je suis folle ? demanda froidement Hermione. Comment oses-tu dire que je vous ai abandonné, sale petit égocentrique !

- Calme-toi Hermione… commença Hagrid.

- Mais je suis parfaitement calme, professeur. Et ce sera encore mieux quand j'aurai écrasé mon pied sur sa tête d'abruti fini.

- Parce que tu penses y arriver ? demanda Harry en ricanant.

- Honnêtement ? Sans problème ! Experliarmus !

Le sort partit rapidement et Harry l'évita souplement.

- J'ai toujours été meilleur que toi en combat, s'exclama le Survivant. Aussi, c'est déloyal de me battre contre toi.

- Meilleur que moi ? Glacius !

- Oui, et ça t'a toujours défrisée, répondit Harry en conjurant un bouclier. Et utilise les informulés, si tu veux avoir une infime chance contre moi…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en direction d'Harry. Elle fit mine de lui jeter un stupefix mais au dernier moment, elle agita différemment sa baguette. Harry, n'ayant eu le temps de parer la ruse, se courba en deux et commença à vomir des limaces.

- Tu fais moins le fier, vermisseau, à gerber tes semblables… dit la jeune femme en avançant en direction du professeur de DCFM.

Hagrid regardait les deux jeunes gens d'un air navré, mais ne voulait intervenir. Visiblement, ces deux-la avaient un compte à régler, et il ne s'en mêlerait pas.

- Tu oses dire que je vous ai abandonné, espèce de cloporte répugnant. A cause de ta stupidité, j'ai tué un homme.

- Je ne t'ai… pas forcé à assassiner Lestrange, répondit Harry entre deux vomissements.

- J'ai sauvé ta misérable vie ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Et comment ai-je été remerciée ? Mes parents sont morts, ma maison a brulé, et j'ai passé des semaines dans un lit d'hôpital. Et toi, tu étais où ? Confortablement installé chez les Weasley, à draguer Ginny… Tout ce qui m'est arrivée est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? Toujours à jouer les héros, sans prendre en compte ton entourage qui se fait décimer !

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Harry et se dernier se redressa. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste, la jeune femme agita rapidement sa baguette.

- Immobilus ! lança-t-elle.

Harry se trouva figé dans une posture grotesque. Une main sur l'estomac, une limace immobilisée sur sa langue pendante, le survivant avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu n'as jamais été meilleur que moi. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de chance, voilà la différence entre nous, murmura Hermione à son oreille. Alors, souviens t'en la prochaine fois que tu voudras croiser la baguette avec moi, Professeur… Et surtout, ne me sous-estime pas.

La gryffondor dirigea sa baguette vers la fenêtre brisée et, un reparo plus tard, elle fut comme neuve.

- Evanesco… murmura-t-elle sur la flaque de thé sur le sol.

Le liquide s'évapora instantanément. La jeune femme balaya du regard la cabane d'Hagrid et fut satisfaite.

- Désolée pour le dérangement, professeur, dit-elle au demi-géant. Et merci pour le thé !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ramassa son sac de cours et quitta la pièce.

- Hermione ! l'appela Hagrid. J'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie… Tu peux le défiger ?

- Demandez au professeur Rogue, il se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper ! répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant en direction du château.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et un sourire moqueur illumina son visage. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de donner une petite leçon à Harry. Rogue avait raison. Pourquoi était-il professeur ? Elle haussa les épaules. C'était une évidence. Dumbledore cachait le survivant à Poudlard le temps de le préparer à son affrontement contre Voldemort. Mais vu le niveau du jeune homme, Voldemort mourra de vieillesse avant qu'Harry ne lui jette son premier sort.

Une fois devant les portes du château, elle écrasa son mégot et pénétra dans le hall. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue qui eut un rictus dédaigneux en remarquant l'élève.

- Toujours là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je crois que le professeur Hagrid a besoin de votre aide… Une sombre histoire de limace, dit-elle amusée.

- Je ne fais pas de jardinage, miss Granger… répondit sèchement Rogue.

- En fait, c'est l'épouvantail qui régurgite ces charmantes bestioles, et ce serait dommage de rater pareil spectacle.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, puis eut un sourire mauvais.

- Oui, je comprends. Je m'y rends de suite. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Miss Granger. En espérant que Rubeus ne cherche pas à réparer les dégâts de lui-même, cela pourrait les aggraver… ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

- Oui, ce serait vraiment dommage… répliqua ironiquement Hermione en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

- Au fait Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de me narrer dans votre devoir la préparation peu conventionnelle du polynectar dans les toilettes. J'ai hâte de connaître les sordides détails de cette sombre affaire.

- Il y a prescription depuis le temps, alors pourquoi pas...

Rogue hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le parc dans un grand tourbillon de cape noire.

Hermione gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea prestement vers le bureau de McGonagall. Elle trouva cette dernière en grande discussion avec Dumbledore devant le bureau. Quand il la vit, Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler et fit un sourire à l'élève.

- Bonsoir professeurs, salua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Ta première journée de cours s'est-elle bien passée ?

La gryffondor haussa les sourcils et balbutia un oui.

- Je disais à Minerva que le professeur Trelawney regrettait de ne pas t'avoir dans sa classe cette année.

- Regret non partagé, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Et bien, je vais vous laisser rentrer. N'oublie pas ta leçon de transplanage demain matin. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Et il s'éloigna en enfournant dans sa bouche un bonbon au citron.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda Minerva, l'air songeur.

Hermione acquiesça et les deux sorcières se mirent en route. Elles traversèrent le château, puis le parc et transplanèrent à l'abri des regards. Une fois dans l'appartement, Hermione jeta son sac de cours au sol et embrassa longuement son professeur.

- J'ai attendu ça toute la journée… murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- Vivement vendredi soir, répondit Minerva avec un sourire plein de promesses. En attendant, vous avez sûrement du travail, et je croule sous les copies à corriger.

Hermione soupira et récupéra son devoir de sortilège. Elle s'assit devant son bureau et allait allumer une cigarette quand le briquet lui échappa des mains. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit McGonagall, l'air narquois, l'objet dans la main.

- Si vous voulez fumer, c'est dehors… dit le professeur en haussant les sourcils.

- Démon… grogna Hermione en reculant sa chaise.

Le professeur lui lança le briquet et Hermione sortit sur le balcon pour fumer sa cigarette. Elle appuya son dos contre la rambarde tout en regardant son professeur qui faisait apparaître une pile de copie et deux tasses de thé.

Elle observa l'animagus qui commençait à travailler, et n'avait qu'une envie : renverser tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette fichue table, allonger Minerva dessus et…

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de sa rêverie. Sa dissertation de sortilège n'allait pas se faire seule. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait se permettre de se coucher un peu plus tard que prévu. Elle rattraperait les heures de sommeil le lendemain. Quoique. Une fois la boite de Pandore ouverte…

Elle fit la moue et tira sur sa cigarette. Il serait plus sage d'attendre le week-end pour passer aux choses « sérieuses » mais elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Elle ferma les yeux et se répéta une centaine de fois « J'ai du travail, j'ai du travail, j'ai du travail… ». Se sentant enfin prête à s'y mettre, elle retourna dans le salon et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Un jean, une chemise large sans rien dessus seraient confortables pour travailler. Elle attacha ses cheveux et ôta ses lentilles pour passer ses lunettes, ses yeux étant assez fatigués. Elle retroussa les manches de sa chemise et retourna dans le salon. Elle retint un soupir en posant son regard sur Minerva. Cette dernière était concentrée dans la lecture d'une copie. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et sa main était en suspend au dessus du parchemin, prête à raturer la moindre erreur. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient souplement sur ses épaules et défait le premier bouton de sa robe de sorcière.

Cette fois, aucune hésitation n'était possible. Hermione voulait sentir la texture de la peau de son professeur sous ses doigts, goûter à la sensation de l'avoir sous elle, de bouger leur corps en rythme. Elle passa sa chemise au dessus d'elle d'un geste souple et la jeta à terre. Elle s'approcha à pas rapide du professeur et renversa de sa main droite toutes les copies qui tombèrent sur le sol.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Minerva, surprise, en se levant vivement.

Le professeur eut un regard interloqué en remarquant que la gryffondor était vêtue d'un jean et de son seul soutien gorge et retint une exclamation quand Hermione la renversa doucement sur la table et s'installa au dessus d'elle.

- Vous avez bien une petite heure à m'accorder… murmura Hermione au creux de l'oreille de l'animagus.

- Seulement une heure ? demanda McGonagall en souriant.

- Ce serait un bon début, non ?

- Je croyais que nous devions attendre vendredi…

- Pourquoi remettre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même ? dit Hermione avec un sourire coquin.

Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celles du professeur et commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la robe de cette dernière. Elle en était à la moitié des boutons quand on frappa violemment à la porte. Les deux sorcières sursautèrent et Hermione sauta souplement sur le sol et attrapa sa baguette.

- Pourquoi est-on toujours interrompu ? grogna-t-elle. On nous a jeté une malédiction ou quoi ?

Elle passa rapidement sa chemise tandis que les coups redoublèrent.

- Hermione ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là !

La gryffondor eut l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac tandis que McGonagall se rhabillait rapidement.

- Potter… marmonna la gryffondor en serrant le poing.

Elle se sentait bouillonner de rage alors que le survivant tambourinait à la porte. McGonagall fit signe à son élève qu'elle s'en occupait. Cependant, des éclats de voix vinrent de l'extérieur et les deux femmes se regardèrent, étonnées. Minerva ouvrit finalement la porte d'entrée et vit Harry et Severus qui se fusillaient du regard.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Vous allez ameuter tout le voisinage.

- Il se passe que Potter est, à son habitude, incapable de maîtriser ses nerfs… murmura doucereusement Rogue.

McGonagall s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux hommes et Harry fonça vers la gryffondor, les yeux brillants de rage. Cependant, il s'arrêta, une baguette pointée sur son torse, celle d'Hermione.

- On vous dérange ? demanda Rogue avec un rictus.

- Assez… répliqua froidement la jeune femme, sans quitter Harry des yeux. Nous travaillions.

Le maître des potions haussa les sourcils en voyant les copies à terre et haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, cela devait être… intense, comme travail.

Hermione rougit légèrement tandis que Minerva restait de marbre.

- Que nous vaut cette entrée tonitruante, Potter ? demanda sèchement la directrice adjointe.

- Il se passe que Miss Granger a jugé bon de me jeter quelques maléfices, rétorqua Harry, furieux.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? dit calmement Severus en jetant un regard dédaigneux au petit studio de la gryffondor.

- Non. Son comportement a été inadmissible, et je suis ravi de vous trouver ici, professeur McGonagall. Nous allons pouvoir discuter de sa punition.

- On fera cela demain matin, Potter ! Maintenant, veuillez sortir d'ici !

- Mais je…

- Ce qui se passe à Poudlard doit y rester ! Vous n'avez pas à envahir l'intimité de votre élève.

- Professeur…

- DEHORS ! s'exclama vivement McGonagall.

Harry jeta un regard furieux à l'assemblée et sortit sans demander son reste.

- Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? demanda Minerva en le toisant du regard.

- Potter a eu une fois de plus le comportement d'un troll et Miss Granger s'est défendue de manière… remarquable.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Hermione pria pour que le sol s'entrouvre sous elle pour l'engloutir, mais rien ne se passa. Elle sentait le regard de sa directrice de maison sur elle et grimaça.

- Une très belle utilisation du crache-limace associé au sortilège immobilus. Je regrette que Crivey ne fasse plus parti de nos effectifs. Il aurait fait de magnifiques photos, dit Severus avec un rictus amusé.

McGonagall lâcha un soupir désabusé.

- Merci Severus. Je vous vois demain ?

- Avec plaisir. Remarquez que je sors sans opposer la moindre contestation alors que ce qui suit risque d'être jouissif. Je vous envie, Minerva…

Il salua d'un geste de la tête les deux sorcières et quitta le studio, fermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione était éberluée. Rogue était jaloux de McGonagall ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression que le maître des potions lui portait le moindre intérêt. Et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle allait subir la plus belle remontrance de sa vie, et Rogue était déçu de ne pas y assister, et encore plus de ne pas l'administrer.

La directrice adjointe verrouilla rapidement les serrures et reporta son attention vers la jeune femme.

- Alors Hermione… Des explications ? demanda-t-elle assez sèchement.

La gryffondor grimaça une nouvelle fois. Comment transformer une soirée idyllique en parfait cauchemar ? Inviter Potter bien sûr !

* * *

Alors, ca vous a plu ?^^

A la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Petite uploade rapide, car j'ai plein de boulot ce soir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Hermione mit le dernier point à sa dissertation et soupira. Elle baissa légèrement le volume de son lecteur Mp3 et jeta un regard en biais à McGonagall qui annotait furieusement une copie.

« Mais quelle soirée de merde ! » songea l'élève en commençant la relecture de son devoir de sortilège.

Elle s'était fait disputer par son professeur pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Minerva lui avait rappelé avec force et conviction qu'elle devait respect à ses professeurs, même si ces derniers étaient d'anciens amis.

« Et de parfaits abrutis… » avait pensé la jeune femme.

Pour ne pas envenimer la situation, Hermione avait acquiescé tout le long du sermon, et était retournée à ses cours.

Elle s'étira paresseusement et rangea sa copie dans un classeur. Son devoir était fini. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, accroché sur le mur au dessus de son bureau. Demain, elle commençait à dix heures par un double cours de métamorphose, et elle reprenait à quatorze heures par deux heures de botanique. Et mercredi matin, huit heures, son premier cours avec Harry Potter. Elle sentit une boule d'anxiété dans son estomac et déglutit.

Elle se saisit de son ébauche de devoir de potion et regarda sa montre. Il était près de onze heures. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y mettre si elle voulait dormir un peu. Elle prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle passa son pyjama, se lava les dents et démêla ses cheveux. Quand elle sortit de la pièce d'eau, elle remarqua que le canapé était déplié et que le lit était fait. Minerva travaillait toujours, mais sa baguette était posée près d'elle. Hermione se retint d'aller l'embrasser, attrapa son manuel de botanique et se mit au lit. Elle le feuilleta rapidement, étudiant dans leur globalité les plantes et leurs usages, puis posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et se couvrit entièrement de la couette. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit une personne s'asseoir près d'elle et la couette se souleva. Hermione plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient avec amusement.

- On se couche sans même me donner un baiser ? demanda McGonagall, taquine.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, marmonna Hermione.

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais… chuchota Minerva avant d'embrasser la jeune femme. Encore deux copies à corriger, et je vous rejoins.

Cependant, Hermione s'endormit rapidement. Elle n'eut pas conscience des bras de Minerva passés autour de ses hanches, et des lèvres chaudes qui déposèrent un chaste baiser sur son cou.

* * *

- Un peu de silence je vous prie ! s'exclama McGonagall en balayant la classe du regard. Johnson, posez immédiatement ce rongeur où vous aurez des problèmes.

L'élève prit en faute relâcha le rat sur son bureau et regarda d'un air innocent la directrice adjointe. Hermione ouvrit son bloc de papier et laissa son stylo plume en suspend au dessus de la feuille vierge.

- La leçon d'aujourd'hui est particulièrement délicate, aussi je vous demande la plus grande concentration. Le premier bavardage sera puni d'une expulsion définitive de mon cours, ce qui signifie un échec cuisant aux ASPICS.

Déborah déglutit et Morag semblait impatient de commencer le cours. Hermione sourit à ses deux amis et retourna son attention sur le professeur qui inscrivait une formule au tableau. Elle s'étira rapidement, un peu nouée par sa leçon de transplanage qui venait à peine de se terminer

- Ce sortilège permet de métamorphoser un animal en un autre. C'est l'étape suivante logique du programme abordé en sixième année, qui vous permettait de passer de l'inanimé au vivant. Ce sort est bien entendu plus difficile à réaliser, car il faut réfléchir au moindre détail avant la métamorphose. Par exemple, si vous métamorphosez ce rat en poisson, il faut penser non seulement nageoires, mais branchies à la place des poumons, sinon votre poisson sera mort avant d'avoir pu atteindre le premier plan d'eau.

Elle fusilla du regard une élève qui caressait son rongeur au lieu de noter les explications. La poufsouffle rougit, et écrivit rapidement quelques phrases sur son parchemin.

- Nous allons commencer par plus simple aujourd'hui. D'un rat, je demande à ce que vous en fassiez une souris. Même famille, même organe, morphologie légèrement différente. Soignez votre mouvement de poignet. Les premiers essais se feront en prononçant l'incantation. En revanche, le prochain cours se fera en informulé. Des questions ?

Hermione hésita, mais leva la main.

- Oui, Miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

- Serait-ce une première étape à la transformation animagus ?

Le professeur eut un demi-sourire.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? interrogea la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Le processus animagus est basé sur le même principe. Transformer du vivant en une autre forme vivante. Je suppose que le concept doit être le même : réfléchir aux transformations extérieurs, poils, moustaches, griffes ou plumes selon l'animal, mais aussi aux métamorphoses internes, répondit Hermione.

- C'est exactement ça, répliqua Minerva avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, commencez l'exercice. Je vais passer parmi vous durant l'heure pour corriger les erreurs.

Le professeur déambula entre les tables, reprenant quelques élèves pour la prononciation du sortilège, d'autres pour le mouvement de poignet. Quant elle passa à Dolohov, le jeune homme lança le sort en murmura la formule et le rat devint souris.

- Parfait. 10 points pour serpentard, dit McGonagall en observant le rongeur.

- Merci professeur, répliqua James en toisant Hermione du regard.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Et bien, on sera deux… » pensa Hermione en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du préfet en chef.

- Miss Granger, votre métamorphose je vous prie… demanda McGonagall.

La gryffondor inspira calmement. Elle se concentra sur son objectif, la transformation, visualisa le mouvement à effectuer et se répéta mentalement la formule. Puis elle se lança. Elle fixa l'animal, fit son mouvement de baguette et pensa au sort. Le rat se changea immédiatement en souris, et quelques élèves poussèrent une exclamation.

- En informulé, Miss Granger ? Cela mérite 15 points pour Gryffondor.

McGonagall hocha la tête, et passa aux quelques élèves restant. Hermione tourna la tête vers Dolohov qui semblait visiblement furieux. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et reporta son attention sur Déborah qui levait le pouce en signe de victoire. L'heure restante fut consacrée à la prise de note sur le concept du sort pratiqué plus tôt, et Hermione sortit du cours avec dix pages manuscrites et un devoir à rendre pour vendredi sur, justement, les points communs avec la transformation animagus et les étapes restantes à accomplir pour le devenir.

Morag, Déborah et Hermione se rendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner le plus vite possible afin de profiter d'une heure à la bibliothèque avant les deux heures de botanique. Hermione avait finalisé les trois quarts de son plan de dissertation de potion quand les trois gryffondors se rendirent dans la serre numéro quatre. Chourave attendait patiemment ses élèves et les fit rempoter des Achillées sternutatoire, récupérer des feuilles d'alihosty et extraire des graines de Puffapod. Au bout des deux heures, les élèves ressortirent avec les mains pleines de terre, et un nombre incroyable de schémas à faire pour la semaine suivante.

« Et on remet ça demain ! » soupira Hermione en se rendant à la bibliothèque après s'être lavée les mains.

Et jusqu'au repas du soir, elle travailla dans l'antre de Pince. Elle réussit à achever son plan détaillé du devoir pour Rogue, et avait commencé celui pour McGonagall. Elle avait dû faire plusieurs recherches avant l'ébauche du devoir, mais avait réussi à trouver les renseignements qu'il lui fallait.

Alors qu'elle finissait tranquillement son dîner, elle sentit une main serrer son épaule. Elle avala de travers et se tourna en toussant pour faire face à…

- Professeur Potter… s'étrangla-t-elle avec sa part de tarte.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, je vous prie, dit froidement Harry. Le professeur McGonagall nous y rejoint dans quelques instants.

La gryffondor acquiesça à contre cœur, ramassa son sac et suivit son ancien ami vers la sortie, sous le regard étonné des élèves. Elle marcha dans les sombres couloirs, deux pas derrière lui, en chantant intérieurement les paroles d'une chanson entraînante de circonstance.

« Fuck you ! Fuck you very very much… 'Cause your words don't translate. And it's getting quite late. So please don't stay in touch… »

Un sourire ironique illumina son visage et elle se retint de rire. Harry ouvrit la porte de son bureau et ordonna à Hermione d'y entrer. Elle jeta son sac près d'une chaise et s'y installa confortablement. Avachie contre le dossier, sa jambe droite pliée sur la gauche, ses doigts pianotant sur les accoudoirs, elle attendait patiemment qu'Harry passe ses nerfs sur elle. Son attitude était provocante, elle le savait, mais si elle pouvait pousser le survivant à bout, elle ne s'en priverait pas.

- Ton comportement a été inadmissible hier soir ! tonna Harry en la fusillant du regard.

- Merci de me vouvoyer, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en insistant sur le titre.

Harry passa sa main sur son visage et soupira longuement. Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte et McGonagall pénétra dans le bureau.

- Merci d'être venue, professeur, dit Harry, tout mielleux.

« Je vais vomir… » pensa Hermione.

- Faisons vite, j'ai du travail. Que voulez-vous comme punition ? demanda sèchement Minerva en croisant les bras, son regard allant du professeur à son élève.

- Trois samedis de retenue, répondit Harry.

- C'est ça ! répliqua vivement Hermione. Et moi, je suis le pape…

- Miss Granger ! la coupa Minerva.

Hermione eut une grimace et se renfonça dans son siège.

- Professeur, commença la directrice adjointe. J'ai pu questionner Hagrid sur ce qui s'était passé. Et s'il s'avère que Miss Granger a abusé de la situation, il en est de même pour vous.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry, offusqué.

- Il semblerait que vous vous soyez oublié, professeur… murmura Hermione.

McGonagall la fusilla du regard et la gryffondor leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

- Trois soirs de retenue, la semaine prochaine ? proposa Harry, conciliant.

- Impossible, j'ai un métier, moi, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Harry devint rouge de fureur. Il allait se mettre à crier quand McGonagall prit la parole.

- Ecoutez, je propose un samedi de retenue avec le professeur Rogue. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait reçu un stock de crapaud à éviscérer…

Le survivant réfléchit un moment, puis acquiesça. Hermione grogna, sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma sous les yeux horrifiés des deux professeurs.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faite, miss Granger ? s'offusqua McGonagall.

- Quitte à être punie, autant mériter la punition… répondit sèchement Hermione en soufflant la fumée sur Harry.

Le professeur de DCFM fronça le nez.

- Alors, la, ca mérite… commença-t-il.

- Je m'en occupe, Potter ! répliqua froidement Minerva. Granger, éteignez ça et suivez-moi !

Hermione jeta la cigarette à terre et l'écrasa du talon. Elle quitta son siège, ramassa son sac et souffla un baiser avec une grimace à Harry avant de quitter la salle. Elle suivit McGonagall dans les couloirs déserts, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Trois pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, trois pas sur le côté, et trois pas de l'autre côté… » chantonna-t-elle intérieurement. « Il était une fermière, qui allait au marché… »

- Dépêchez-vous, miss Granger, je n'ai pas toute ma soirée.

Hermione grimaça et accéléra le pas. McGonagall ouvrit violemment la porte de son bureau et y pénétra d'un pas vif. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et resta debout.

- Que cherchez-vous à la fin ? s'emporta Minerva. L'expulsion ?

- Vous savez que vous êtes belle, en colère ? demanda Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Vous devez vous maîtriser !

- Et alors ? Si je suis expulsée, je pourrais reprendre ma vie là ou je l'ai laissé, rétorqua sèchement la gryffondor. Je vous rappelle que c'est contre mon grès que je suis ici.

McGonagall prit une grande inspiration et sembla compter mentalement jusqu'à dix pour ne pas se mettre à crier.

- Ecoutez Hermione. Je sais que vous subissez beaucoup de pression en ce moment et…

- Beaucoup de pression ? Deux sorciers cherchent à me tuer ! ricana la jeune femme.

- Et c'est en étant à Poudlard que vous êtes le plus en sécurité, rétorqua la directrice adjointe.

Hermione posa son sac et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai la désagréable impression que vous me cachez quelque chose… murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas quoi, répondit McGonagall en appuyant ses mains sur son bureau.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, ma nouvelle baguette. Si j'ai bien suivi l'histoire fort passionnante que m'a racontée le professeur Dumbledore, ma baguette serait liée à celle de Potter et de Voldemort. Drôle de coïncidence, alors qu'on me fait réintégrer de force Poudlard.

La jeune femme observa le visage de son professeur qui restait de marbre.

- Ensuite, hier soir, vous discutiez avec le directeur et à mon arrivée vous vous êtes tus. Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de Trewlaney. Une fois tous ces éléments assemblés, cela donne une petite histoire dont je ne sais quoi en penser. Vous pouvez m'éclairer, Professeur ?

Hermione sentait une colère sourde grogner en elle, mêlée à une frustration qui la prenait aux trippes. Devant le silence de McGonagall, elle perdit son sang froid.

- Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? Je sais qu'il arrive à la vieille chouette du 6ème de faire de vraies prédictions. J'étais au ministère, et j'ai eu trois longues années pour penser à cette prophétie. Ca m'a toujours étonné que Dumbledore garde Trelawney à Poudlard. J'en ai déduis qu'elle était à l'origine de la prophétie qui lie Harry et Voldemort. Alors, que se passe-t-il avec moi ? Elle a fait une mise à jour de sa base de données ?

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son amante. Cette dernière ne cillait pas.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a dû s'absenter ce soir. Mais je vous conseille d'aller le voir demain dans la journée. Il vous donnera les explications nécessaires, finit par dire l'animagus.

- Si vous êtes au courant, dite-moi ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Hermione.

McGonagall détourna le regard et trouva un intérêt soudain à la nuit qui était tombée des heures plus tôt. Hermione serra le poing et ravala les injures qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Minerva, et préféra s'en aller. C'était la conduite la plus raisonnable à tenir. Elle ramassa son sac et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, je trouverai un moyen pour rentrer chez moi. Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Hermione… commença Minerva.

La porte fut claquée violemment et le professeur se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, ne sachant quoi faire.

Hermione déambula dans les couloirs du château, à la recherche d'un professeur charitable pour la raccompagner chez elle. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait envie d'une cigarette, et espérait presque croiser Dolohov pour passer ses nerfs.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener à cette heure-ci et seule, Granger. Où est donc passée votre directrice de maison ? demanda une voix doucereuse.

Hermione tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Rogue qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Petite divergence d'opinions, professeur. Il semblerait que j'ai une retenue avec vous samedi. Des crapauds à éviscérer, à ce que j'ai entendu…

Rogue eut un rictus mauvais et la gryffondor sut qu'elle allait passer un samedi exécrable.

- Bonne soirée, Granger.

- Merci, professeur.

Elle s'éloigna en direction du bureau du professeur Flitwick quand Rogue la rappela.

- Qui vous ramène chez vous ? demanda le professeur.

- Et bien, je comptais sacrifier une chèvre pour faire apparaître Merlin et lui demander de faire le taxi… rétorqua ironiquement Hermione en se retournant vers le maître des potions.

- Je savais que notre directrice adjointe avait mauvais caractère, mais de là à vous abandonner à votre triste sort…

- Ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi, répondit Hermione. Je ne voulais pas que mes mots dépassent mes pensées.

Rogue hocha la tête et eut un petit soupir.

- Je vais vous ramener. Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

- Merci, professeur.

Ils sortirent du château, traversèrent le parc à vive allure et Rogue fit transplaner la gryffondor une fois les grilles passées. Il la laissa devant la porte de son studio, s'assura qu'elle y entra et disparut sans un mot dans un craquement sonore.

- Euh… Merci ! lança Hermione au couloir vide.

Une fois la porte fermée, Pattenrond se précipita sur elle, en poussant sa gamelle vide. La sorcière nourrit rapidement son chat, se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude pour se détendre. Elle était furieuse, frustrée et en voulait à McGonagall. Elle savait tout, mais ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle se sécha rapidement, passa son pyjama et retourna dans le salon. Elle sursauta, les yeux écarquillés en voyant l'animagus, debout près de la table, un bouquet de fleur à la main.

- J'ai frappé mais vous n'avez pas entendu… murmura Minerva.

- J'étais sous la douche, rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

McGonagall posa les fleurs sur la table et regarda un instant son élève.

- Et bien… bonne soirée. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin. Sept heures ?

Hermione soupira. En regardant l'air désolé de son amante, sa colère s'envola.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, ce serait bête de repartir… dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'ai pas mes affaires… répondit le professeur.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'en laisser ici, qu'en dites-vous ? Mais j'ai une brosse à dent neuve à vous offrir. Venez, je vais vous faire de la place sur mon étagère de salle de bain.

Hermione fit un pas en direction de la salle d'eau mais se trouva coller contre la porte. Les mains de la jeune femme trouvèrent la nuque de l'enseignante et elles s'embrassèrent longuement.

- J'ai du travail… murmura Hermione avec regret.

- Je sais bien, répondit Minerva. J'ai hâte de vous lire à nouveau.

Elles se séparèrent à regret et, après avoir donné des affaires propres à McGonagall, Hermione retourna à ses cours. Elle sortit ses notes pour sa dissertation de potions, et relut rapidement son plan. Elle n'en était pas vraiment satisfaite. Elle voulait faire quelque chose d'original, aborder le côté académique mais sous une forme amusante.

- Minerva ? appela-t-elle en s'étirant.

La tête du professeur apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Cette dernière était déjà en pyjama et se brossait les dents.

- Oui ?

- Le professeur Rogue aime-t-il les romans policiers ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Severus adore les énigmes.

- Merci beaucoup ! répondit Hermione en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Elle se saisit d'un parchemin vierge, de son stylo plume et inscrivit de sa plus belle écriture « Le mystère de la chambre des secrets » en titre de devoir.

Elle réorganisa rapidement les éléments qu'elle avait pour en faire une intrigue académique, modifia les noms de l'ancien trio de gryffondor et commença la rédaction de sa nouvelle « policière ».

Vers minuit, elle inscrivit le dernier mot. Elle compte le nombre de parchemin, dix en tout, et les parcourut rapidement à la recherche d'une erreur, d'une imprécision ou d'une bête faute d'orthographe. Elle corrigea deux trois choses, et posa les feuilles devant elle, satisfaite.

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Minerva en faisait autant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient au lit, et Hermione éteignit la lumière. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et s'étira paresseusement quand elle sentit un corps contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de trouver Minerva sur elle. La gryffondor se mordit la lèvre en sentant la poitrine de son professeur contre la sienne. Une des jambes de l'animagus se glissa entre les siennes et effleura son bas-ventre. Minerva posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme qui retint un gémissement.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Hermione ? demanda sensuellement le professeur.

La gryffondor fit courir ses doigts sur le dos de la directrice adjointe.

- Tout ce que vous voulez… murmura Hermione tandis que Minerva lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

- Pouvez-vous vous tenir tranquille pendant le cours de M. Potter demain ?

- Définissez le mot « tranquille »… répondit Hermione en passant ses mains sous le haut du professeur.

Hermione se cabra en sentant les lèvres de son professeur embrasser le galbe de ses seins.

- Et bien, commença Minerva en embrassant les épaules, le cou de l'élève, ne le provoquez pas, et ne répondez pas à ses attaques. Agissez comme si vous étiez en cours avec moi.

La jeune femme hésitait quand la main de l'animagus amorça une descente vertigineuse vers son intimité. Si elle voulait passer à l'acte ce soir, une seule réponse convenait.

- C'est d'accord. Je serai sage comme une image, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Soudain, Minerva roula sur le côté et déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Bonne nuit Hermione.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit, choquée par l'interruption brutale des caresses.

- Mais… Minerva… balbutia la gryffondor.

- La suite vendredi si vous tenez parole ! Et maintenant, dormez, nous nous levons tôt demain.

La jeune femme foudroya du regard son professeur et, rejetant la couette au pied du lit, se leva, attrapa son paquet de cigarette et se rendit sur le balcon. Elle avait besoin de faire retomber l'excitation, et seule une bonne dose de nicotine et la fraîcheur de la nuit pourraient l'y aider.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everybody !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de spoilin' ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ne faiblissez pas, continuez comme ça ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en poussant un soupir. 10h05. Cela faisait seulement cinq petites minutes qu'elle était en cours de DCFM et elle avait déjà envie de prendre la fuite en poussant des hurlements. Seule la pensée d'une soirée, d'une nuit exquise vendredi avec Minerva la maintenait sur sa chaise.

« La suite vendredi si vous tenez parole ! »

La voix de son professeur était douce mélodie dans son esprit. Elle eut une grimace en pensant qu'hier soir, elle avait failli perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle aurait tout donné pour que Minerva achève ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais le professeur l'avait bien roulée. Comment pourrait-elle faire pour se venger ? Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Un rictus mauvais illumina son visage alors que sa vengeance se formait dans son esprit. Déjà, elle n'était pas obligée d'écouter le cours de Potter. Elle avait promis d'être sage, pas attentive. Hermione fit un sourire à Déborah qui la regardait bizarrement, et retourna à la contemplation de son bloc de papier vierge.

Dans son champ de vision, elle pouvait apercevoir Harry qui gesticulait sur l'estrade, sa baguette à la main, mais elle n'écoutait pas un traite mot de ce que le jeune professeur racontait. Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer pendant sa leçon de transplanage, alors là, c'était impossible pour elle de faire l'effort d'écouter le radotage du professeur. Elle était frustrée. Et furieuse. Frustrée, car il ne s'était rien passé la veille au soir alors que c'était plutôt bien engagé, et furieuse car elle jetait ses principes, ses idéaux aux orties pour une partie horizontale. Même si elle savait que ce serait plus qu'une « partie de jambe en l'air », il lui fallait être pragmatique. Pouvait-elle ravaler sa colère, sa vindicte, sa rancœur envers Potter en échange d'un… orgasme ?

Elle eut une moue dubitative. Que ressentait-elle pour Minerva ? Elle était bien en sa compagnie. Bon, c'était un euphémisme. C'était plus que ça. La présence de l'animagus l'apaisait. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle et heureuse. Oui, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis la mort de ses parents. Dès que le professeur la touchait, elle était parcourue de frissons agréables et…

Elle secoua la tête. Ce la ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Il était trop tôt pour mettre un mot sur l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. De plus, ce n'était pas le problème du moment. Comment faire pour embêter le plus possible Potter sans perdre la nuit de folie qui l'attend à la fin de la semaine ? Ses doigts pianotèrent tandis qu'elle cherchait la solution. Cependant, un regard vert furieux vint la déconcentrer. Elle eut une grimace en reconnaissant les cheveux noirs incoiffables devant elle.

- Vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire, Granger ? demanda Harry en la fusillant du regard.

- A vrai dire, non, professeur, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Veuillez suivre le cours je vous prie.

Il lui tourna les talons et regagna son estrade.

- Les sortilèges à utiliser impérativement lors d'un affrontement sont les suivants : experliarmus, stupefix et protégo… commença le professeur.

- Même si en face on trouve des mangemorts qui balancent des sortilèges impardonnables ? demanda Hermione en levant paresseusement la main.

- Oui, tout à fait. Ce sont des sortilèges très efficaces.

- Oui, face à Crabbes ou Goyle, les deux abrutis de serpentard. Mais face à Malefoy, c'est une autre paire de manche, répondit Hermione en baillant.

- Ces sorts nous ont bien servi au ministère, dit Harry en haussant le ton.

- Oui, et heureusement que j'ai tué Lestrange avant qu'il ne vous achève. Et je vous garantie que ce n'était pas avec un protego que je m'en suis débarassée…

- Granger ! A mon bureau, de suite !

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de l'estrade. Harry griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille de parchemin et lui tendit sèchement.

- Allez donc rendre visite à votre directrice de maison.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, retourna à sa place pour reprendre ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades Gryffondors, et sous les rires moqueurs des quelques serpentards présents.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs du château, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures et demi. Elle allait se faire tuer par Minerva. A moins que…

Elle prit le premier couloir sur la droite, monta quelques escaliers et se trouva devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe, citron, et s'engagea dans les marches en colimaçon. Elle frappa trois coups secs sur la porte et entra quand la voix grave du directeur l'invita.

- Hermione ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Oui, et bien, vous ne direz plus ça dans quelques minutes… marmonna la gryffondor en tendant le parchemin rédigé par Harry.

Le directeur le déplia rapidement et le parcourut du regard. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il planta ses yeux malicieux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Ce plis est adressé au professeur McGonagall, fit remarquer aimablement le directeur.

- Oui, et j'ai envie d'avoir un semblant de vie privée, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre si tu lui caches des choses ? demanda le directeur en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en faisait pas autant de son côté. Ou vous, d'ailleurs…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et Hermione avança son buste vers lui.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que je fais vraiment à Poudlard ?

Le directeur acquiesça gravement et se leva de son fauteuil.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de tes questions… dit-il en faisant quelques pas dans son bureau.

Il se tut un instant, regardant son élève avec appréhension.

- Le professeur Trelawney a fait, il y a quelques semaines, une nouvelle prophétie…

- C'est ce que je craignais ! soupira Hermione. Et donc, elle me concerne ?

- Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais ta nouvelle baguette en est la preuve formelle.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

- Que dit cette prophétie ? demanda l'élève.

- Les jumelles accueillent une nouvelle sœur, consumée par la haine et la rancœur. Elles s'affronteront lors d'une nuit noire. L'une survivra, auréolée de gloire, tandis que les deux autres mourront. Telle est la destinée des trois, telle est la prédiction, récita Dumbledore d'une voix posée.

La jeune femme se leva, les yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son visage était devenu pâle, faisant ressortir les cernes sous ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient et elle les posa sur le bureau du professeur, pour garder une certaine contenance.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « mourront » ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le directeur regarda son élève. Il sentait la peur émaner d'elle et ne savait quoi dire pour rassurer la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux faire que des suppositions, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Elles vont de la perte des pouvoirs magiques à la mort des porteurs… Reste à savoir si cette prophétie s'ajoute à la première ou s'y substitue !

- Que disait la première ?

Hermione enrageait de ne pouvoir contenir les tremblements de sa voix. Elle voudrait pouvoir rester de marbre, mais cela lui était impossible.

- Elle concernait Harry et Voldemort. La partie qui t'intéresse est la suivante : « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucune d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »

- Donc, si les nouveaux délires de Trelawney s'ajoutent au premier, je suis condamnée à mort. En revanche, si cette nouvelle prophétie annule l'autre, je peux toujours espérer survivre ?

- C'est bien cela. Il n'y a pas d'autres options malheureusement, répondit le directeur avec un léger soupir.

- Oh si, il y en a une troisième, répliqua sèchement la gryffondor en sortant sa baguette.

Le directeur regardait son élève, étonné. Hermione balança sa baguette sur le bureau du directeur.

- Je n'ai pas été très assidue aux cours de divination, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais au sujet des prophéties, c'est qu'on peut les ignorer. Aussi, si je n'y prête pas attention, elle ne se réalisera pas. Donc je vous rends la baguette, mes livres… dit-elle en vidant son sac sur la surface boisée.

Elle ôta sa cape, son pull et les jeta à terre.

- Pour le reste de l'uniforme, je vous le renverrais par la poste. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je me promène à moitié nue dans les couloirs du château ?

- Hermione… commença le directeur.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous entendre ! s'exclama l'élève. J'en ai assez de vos manipulations, de vos magouilles. Je rentre chez moi, je retourne à la fac et je reprends mon boulot dès lundi. J'ai assez perdu mon temps ici.

- Comment vas-tu faire, sans ta baguette, face à Lestrange ?

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai toujours un cric dans ma voiture, répliqua froidement la jeune femme.

- Et quand Voldemort te tombera dessus ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Je crains que Severus Rogue ait dévoilé la prophétie hier au Lord Noir. Cela nous a permis de faire en sorte que Bellatrix Lestrange s'éloigne de toi. Je pense qu'il en sera de même pour James Dolohov d'ici quelques jours, le temps qu'il reçoive de nouvelles consignes.

Hermione recula d'un pas, complètement abasourdie.

- Vous… vous avez décidé pour moi ? bégaya-t-elle, horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait.

- C'était le seul moyen d'assurer ta sécurité, répondit Dumbledore.

- Assurer ma sécurité ? hurla la jeune femme. En mettant Voldemort à mes trousses ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Elle arma son poing, décidé à l'envoyer dans la tête du directeur. Cependant, Dumbledore fut rapide et bloqua le coup.

- C'était la seule solution… Je le sais, tu le sais et…

- Et je m'en vais ! s'exclama Hermione en se dégageant de la poigne du directeur.

Elle tourna les talons et se précipita vers la sortie. Cependant, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Elle leva la main alors que sa baguette fusait vers elle et l'attrapa d'un mouvement souple.

- Pourquoi faite-vous cela ? cracha la jeune femme au directeur.

Cependant, Dumbledore paraissait surpris.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ta baguette n'a pas envie d'être abandonnée par sa propriétaire, on dirait…

Hermione glissa la tige de bois noire dans sa poche et dévala rapidement les escaliers, s'efforçant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Dumbledore.

Elle trouva refuge près du lac, à un endroit isolé. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et s'alluma une cigarette d'une main tremblante. De sombres pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle était le jouet de tous ici, sans exception. Elle en avait assez qu'on se serve d'elle, qu'on décide à sa place. Elle n'avait pas quinze ans ! Mais comment pourrait-elle reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie, dans un monde qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté depuis longtemps ? Elle avait perdu ses vieux réflexes, ne savait pas quelles ficelles tirer, quels leviers actionner pour en tirer avantage.

Elle soupira en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Le mieux à faire, c'était de retourner dans le monde moldu, et d'attendre que ca se tasse. En cas de problème, elle aurait toujours ça baguette. Ce n'était pas une attitude gryffondor, certes, mais c'était ce que lui soufflait son instinct de survit. Elle avait déjà payé un lourd tribut pendant cette guerre, à d'autres de régler l'addition.

Elle resta un long moment à regarder la surface du lac, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Que se passerait-il si elle quittait Poudlard ? Sa première question fut : est-ce que sa relation naissante avec le professeur McGonagall continuerait ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire nerveux. Sa vie était menacée par trois fous furieux, et la première chose à laquelle elle songeait était son histoire avec Minerva.

- T'es vraiment bonne à jeter, ma pauvre fille… marmonna-t-elle alors qu'au loin, des lumières s'allumèrent dans la grande salle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Midi… Elle n'avait pas faim, et ne voulait aucunement se rendre dans la grande salle. Elle se demandait si elle irait à son cours de botanique prévu à quatorze heures quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Elle se releva vivement, tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le regard froid de James Dolohov. Le préfet en chef de serpentard était seul et les deux élèves se toisèrent du regard.

- Je te trouve enfin… murmura-t-il froidement.

Il leva lentement la main et pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de la gryffondor.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Hermione, prête à combattre.

- Venger mon père… répliqua le jeune homme.

- Et finir à Azkaban ? ricana la jeune femme.

- Sauf si on ne trouve pas ton corps… Ou sinon, tu pourrais être victime d'un accident. La pauvre jeune femme s'est noyée dans le lac…

- Je crois que tu ne me connais pas… rétorqua Hermione. J'ai déjà tué deux mangemorts. Tu penses rivaliser ?

- On verra bien…

Dolohov agita sa baguette et un jet de lumière rouge fusa. Hermione fit un pas de côté, évitant le sort, et contrattaqua, se forçant à utiliser les informulés. Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que le serpentard, et ce dernier prenait le dessus sur la gryffondor. Elle avait beau parer les sortilèges du serpentard, plus puissants les uns que les autres, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir.

- Avada… commença Dolohov en visant la tête de la gryffondor.

Hermione n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde. Elle tourna les talons, prit une grande inspiration et plongea dans le lac alors que le jet de lumière verte lui frôla l'épaule droite. L'eau glacée lui transperça la peau comme des milliers de lames aiguisées. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et lança un sortilège de têtenbulle. Elle tourna le dos aux profondeurs du lac et, tout en tentant de respirer calmement, elle observa la surface du lac. Elle voyait la silhouette trouble du serpentard et s'éloigna en battant lentement des pieds. Quelques sortilèges traversèrent l'eau mais ne la touchèrent pas. Hermione fronça des sourcils. Que faisait Dolohov ? Comptait-il patienter ici toute l'après-midi, à attendre qu'elle sorte ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester dans l'eau trop longtemps. Même si elle pouvait respirer normalement grâce à son sortilège, elle allait mourir de froid d'ici peu de temps. Elle nagea rapidement, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du lac, ne voulant que le serpentard ne la voie.

Elle sentait le froid qui engourdissait ses membres. Elle devait sortir le plus rapidement possible de l'eau, sinon elle risquait l'hypothermie. Elle accéléra ses mouvements de brasse et tenta de trouver une issue autre que la surface, Dolohov attendant pour tirer à vue. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, regardant autour d'elle, et repéra une petite cavité un peu plus loin, dans la roche d'une des berges du lac. Alors qu'elle se mettait en route, elle sentait que quelque chose lui frôlait les jambes. Elle baissa les yeux et déglutit en remarquant quelques strangulots qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Elle étouffa un cri alors que les créatures plantaient leurs petites dents à travers le tissu. Elle agita sa baguette et lança le sort que leur avait enseigné Lupin, pendant leur troisième année.

- Lashlabask !

Un jet d'eau brûlante parcourut sa jambe, et elle grimaça. Cependant, les créatures la lâchèrent et elle nagea rapidement vers la cavité. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, se demandant où cette dernière allait la mener. Elle nagea une bonne dizaine de minutes et sentait une immense fatigue l'envahir. Soudain, elle se trouva face à un mur. Elle regarda au dessus d'elle, priant pour trouver une ouverture, mais rien.

- Merde ! lâcha-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais posa sa main sur la roche. Elle se sentit aspirée par la pierre et son sortilège de têtenbulle disparut subitement. Hermione n'eut le temps de prendre qu'une petite inspiration alors que l'eau la submergeait. Un grand courant l'emportait, mais elle ne savait où. Elle se sentait balloter de toute part, perdant toute notion d'espace. Elle finit par se stabiliser entre deux courants forts et regarda autour d'elle. Elle percevait une petite lueur en dessous d'elle et nagea en sa direction.

Sa tête émergea de l'eau et la gryffondor prit une grande inspiration. Elle se hissa sur la rive et se laissa tomber sur le sol de pierre. Elle reprit lentement son souffle tout en regardant au dessus d'elle. Plusieurs torches éclairaient faiblement une pièce assez haute de plafond, et une odeur de moisi et de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Hermione s'assit et balaya du regard les environs.

- Où est-ce que je suis encore tombée ? marmonna-t-elle en voyant que la pièce était en fait un grand couloir. J'espère que je ne suis pas dans la chambre des secrets…

Elle se releva rapidement et frissonna dans ses vêtements mouillés. De l'eau ruisselait de ses cheveux et les gouttes glacée s'écoulaient le gon de son visage. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et fit un sort pour sécher ses vêtements. Malgré le froid qui lui gelait les os, c'était déjà mieux. Elle arracha du mur une torche et avança prudemment, sa baguette à la main.

Une famille de rats s'était arrêté pour dévisager, curieux, la jeune femme qui marchait en regardant autour d'elle. Des dessins étaient peints sur les murs, une sorte de fresque, qui semblait raconter une histoire. La curiosité poussa la gryffondor à examiner ces peintures. Elles représentaient deux hommes et deux femmes qui construisaient un château et y enfermaient un dragon. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des quatre fondateurs et de la construction de Poudlard. Mais que venait faire un dragon là-dedans ? Certes, la devise du collège était « Draco dormien nunquam titillandus », il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort, mais la gryffondor avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une facétie des quatre sorciers plus qu'une vraie devise.

Tout en reprenant sa route, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Le couloir devenait au fur et à mesure plus étroit, plus bas de plafond. Elle se demandait toujours où elle allait atterrir. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle marchait et elle en avait assez. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, attraper Pattenrond, se glisser sous la couette et dormir en gratouillant la tête de son chat. Doux rêve…

Elle éternua et le bruit eut un long écho dans le couloir. Elle grimaça, imaginant devoir marcher encore un bon bout de temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grommela un juron en remarquant qu'elle était arrêtée. Elle la répara d'un coup de baguette, mais ne pouvait la remettre à l'heure.

- Ca commence à me gonfler… grogna la gryffondor en soupirant.

Elle continua d'avancer encore une dizaine de minutes et enfin, une porte se dessina au bout du couloir. La gryffondor se mit à courir et se trouva rapidement devant la porte en fer forgé. Un dragon y était gravé et les blasons des quatre maisons l'entouraient. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune autre sortie possible. Aussi, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sans opposer la moindre résistance et la gryffondor pénétra dans la pièce suivante.

La salle, contrairement à la fin du couloir, était immense. Circulaire, elle était plongée dans l'obscurité et un silence assourdissant retentissait.

« Au moins 10 mètres de haut » pensa Hermione en la balayant du regard, la torche devant elle pour l'éclairer.

Elle fit quelques pas devant elle, mais sursauta en voyant une ombre impressionnante à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle plissa les yeux et avança prudemment. Cependant, alors que la forme se dessinait, elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou. Terrifiée, elle lâcha la torche qui tomba dans une flaque d'eau et s'éteignit brutalement.

- De la visite… grogna une voix rauque ensommeillée.

La gryffondor chercha une issue, mais n'en trouva pas.

- Cette pièce est un cul de sac. Enfin, il y a une sortie, mais tu ne peux pas la voir, elle est derrière moi. Qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

- Hermione Granger, 7ème année, à Gryffondor… balbutia la jeune femme, s'éloignant de la forme qu'elle avait aperçue.

Elle eut un petit cri alors que son dos se cognait contre un mur et un rire résonna dans la pièce.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne… jusqu'à ce jour.

Hermione déglutit et serra nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la voix grave, légèrement enrouée.

- J'ai du plonger dans le lac pour échapper à un assassin… répondit la gryffondor, que la panique tétanisait.

- Je vois… Les temps sont troubles. Je l'ai remarqué il y a déjà quelques années, mais il y a peu que je suis sorti de mon sommeil.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Hermione du bout des lèvres.

- Tu ne l'as pas deviné ?

- Si, vous êtes le dragon de Poudlard…

- Je m'appelle Drakan. J'étais le fidèle compagnon de Merlin. Mon maître m'a confié à Godric Gryffondor pour assurer la protection de l'école Poudlard…

Hermione agita sa baguette et lança le sort lumos. Elle avança vers le dragon qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

- Enfin tu t'approches. Viens à moi jeune fille. Je sens ton inquiétude et ta peur. Elles sont un parfum qui ne te sied guère.

La gryffondor acquiesça et observa la créature. Elle était immense. Ses ailes noires étaient repliées sur ses écailles rouges qui couvraient une partie de son corps. Son ventre était de couleur jaune, ses yeux verts et de longues moustaches traînaient sur le sol.

- Comment faite-vous pour vous nourrir ? demanda la jeune femme.

- J'ai le pouvoir d'appeler les rongeurs. J'en mange un de temps à autre, pour me sustenter. Mais sur ma droite poussent des algues. Cette pièce est humide, et je m'en fais un vrai festin.

Le gardien de Poudlard fit claquer ses mâchoires et Hermione grimaça en apercevant la dentition du dragon. Il aurait pu la couper en deux sans le moindre effort.

- Je te sens angoissée… et pas par ma seule présence, dit la créature en baillant. Excuse-moi, mais le réveil est dur.

- Pas de soucis. Ma vie est un vrai bordel en ce moment, trois personnes cherchent à me tuer, et je suis incapable de me défendre.

- Approche-toi, jeune fille.

Hermione hésita, mais fit ce que le dragon lui demandait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand les moustaches du reptile lui chatouillèrent le visage, faisant bouger les mèches trempées de son visage. Quelques gouttes d'eau glacée glissèrent le long de son coup et elle frissonna.

- Oui… murmura le dragon. Je comprends tout. Tu m'excuseras d'avoir lu dans ton esprit, mais c'est beaucoup plus pratique.

Hermione hocha la tête en grelotant de froid.

- Tu es une fille remarquable, mais il te manque un petit quelque chose pour t'en sortir. Normalement, ça viendrait avec le temps, mais tu n'en as pas. Donc, je vais te donner un petit coup de patte.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Pour résumer la situation : Poudlard est en danger, tu es en danger, tu es liée à deux sorciers par une prophétie, tu risques de mourir et tu es la seule personne vivante que j'ai croisée en plus de cinq cents ans. Donc, je vais t'aider.

- Et comment ?

- Ne bouge pas, ça ne sera pas trop douloureux.

- Pas trop ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Elle n'eut le temps de poser d'autres questions. Le dragon ouvrit largement sa gueule mais au lieu d'une gerbe de flamme, il cracha une espèce de liquide gluant qui entoura Hermione comme une coque. La jeune femme se débattit mais n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle était prisonnière, incapable de jeter le moindre sort.

« Reste calme… Tout se passera bien… » lui murmura la voix du dragon.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle ferma les paupières et sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

L'histoire se corse pour cette chère Hermione... La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

Quand Hermione reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur le sol, face contre la pierre froide. Elle se demandait où elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se releva péniblement et toussa violemment. Un liquide gluant sortit de ses poumons et elle se rendit compte qu'elle en était entièrement recouverte. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils et remarqua que les contours d'une pièce circulaire se dessinaient.

- Comment te sens-tu, jeune fille ? demanda une voix grave.

Les souvenirs s'imbriquèrent les uns aux autres et elle se rappela la bataille contre James Dolohov, la fuite dans le lac, le long couloir et le dragon de Poudlard.

- Fatiguée… marmonna la gryffondor. Mais j'ai envie de vous jeter un sort de conjonctivite…

Drakan éclata d'un rire rauque et Hermione eut l'impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai donné un coup de pouce… répondit le dragon en respirant bruyamment.

- C'est-à-dire ? insista l'élève.

- Je t'ai donné un peu de magie. Ta nouvelle baguette est très puissante, aussi j'ai ajusté ton niveau à la puissance de ton arme.

Hermione ne se sentait pas différente. Aussi, elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- N'espère pas le remarquer de suite, continua le dragon. Je ne t'ai pas donné de connaissances supplémentaires, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Juste un surcroît de magie, de force et de réflexes. Je l'ai puisé dans celle que les fondateurs m'ont léguée pour assurer la défense de Poudlard. Maintenant, il va te falloir travailler dur pour dompter cette nouvelle magie.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Face aux deux autres sorciers, tu te serais fait tuer. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'interférer dans les histoires d'humains, mais la prophétie que j'ai lue dans ton esprit est une idiotie cosmique. L'humaine qui l'a faite est une sacrée imbécile, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et comme les différents protagonistes ont décidé de la prendre en compte, je vais t'aider à la déjouer. Maintenant, retourne au château et fais de ton mieux pour rester en vie.

Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua sa baguette à ses pieds. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et la rangea dans sa poche.

- J'ai l'impression de mieux voir dans la nuit… dit-elle alors que le corps du dragon se faisait plus distinct.

- Oui, un petit cadeau supplémentaire. Allez, file d'ici. Et n'hésite pas à revenir me voir de temps en temps, avec un gigot ou un bon rôti… J'en ai assez des rats.

- Si je vous envoie un elfe de maison, vous me promettez de ne pas le manger ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Accordé ! répondit Drakan. Tu trouveras une petite porte derrière moi. Bon courage, jeune fille. Et surtout, évite d'ébruiter ce qui s'est passé ici.

Hermione remercia le dragon et le contourna afin d'atteindre la sortie. Elle se glissa entre le mur et le corps de la créature, ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce circulaire. Elle pénétra dans un petit couloir et avança prudemment, sa baguette à la main. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était devant un panneau métallique et ne pouvait plus avancer. Elle posa ses mains sur la surface froide et poussa de toutes ses forces. Le panneau pivota sur lui-même et Hermione partit en avant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se trouvait dans une cheminée dans lequel un feu vif ronflait. Elle bondit hors de l'âtre et jeta le sort aguamendi sur ses habits qui prenaient feu.

- Miss Hermione Granger ! couina une petite voix. Mais que fait Hermione Granger dans la cheminée ?

La gryffondor leva les yeux de ses vêtements brûlés et couvert de liquide poisseux pour les poser sur son interlocuteur. Avec soulagement, elle constata que Dobby avait l'air en pleine forme.

- Hermione Granger est dans un drôle d'état ! ajouta l'elfe en s'approchant avec un torchon propre. Dobby va s'occuper de vous. Hermione Granger veut-elle quelque chose à boire et à manger ?

- Je veux bien un thé, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, c'est un plaisir pour Dobby. Hermione Granger a l'air d'être frigorifiée. Elle a les lèvres bleues et elle tremble… On va vous réchauffer.

Aussitôt, une dizaine d'elfes de maison s'activèrent pour préparer une légère collation pour la gryffondor tandis que cinq autres tentaient d'enlever le liquide gluant qui recouvrait le corps de l'élève.

- Hermione Granger va devoir prendre un bain, couina Dobby en fronçant les sourcils. Mais avant, Hermione Granger doit retrouver le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione Granger est cherchée partout au château.

La gryffondor haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule des cuisines de Poudlard.

- Il n'est que quatre heures, je ne me suis pas absentée longtemps… répondit la jeune femme en cherchant une fenêtre dans la pièce, sans succès.

- Il est quatre heures du matin ! s'exclama Dobby.

Hermione sursauta.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison hocha pourtant la tête. Winky s'approcha, serrant nerveusement ses vêtements entre ses doigts.

- Winky vient de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Il arrive tout de suite. Le thé d'Hermione Granger est prêt. Si Hermione Granger veut bien me suivre…

La gryffondor remercia les elfes et s'installa sur une petite chaise près de la cheminée, devant une table où se trouvaient une tasse fumante et une petite assiette de biscuit. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de thé. Le liquide sembla être une coulée de lave qui descendait le long de son œsophage, et elle sentait la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dumbledore, suivi de McGonagall et de Rogue. Le vieux sorcier avait l'air soulagé de trouver son élève vivante, tandis que Rogue posait sur elle son habituel regard froid. McGonagall, quant à elle, se précipita sur la jeune femme et, après avoir ôté d'un geste de la main une partie du liquide gluant sur le visage de la gryffondor, l'embrassa tendrement. Les traits du professeur étaient tirés, et elle semblait épuisée.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda sèchement Rogue en dévisageant Hermione. Cela fait des heures qu'on vous cherche partout…

- Même vous, professeur ? Vous me flattez… ironisa la gryffondor.

Rogue eut un rictus déplaisant et fit un pas en direction de la jeune femme. Cependant, Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et s'approcha de l'élève.

- Quelle est cette substance étrange qui te recouvre, Hermione ? demanda le directeur en passant ses doigts sur l'épaule de la préfète.

Il frotta entre ses doigts la fine pellicule gluante en l'observant attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

- Ecoutez, je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de me nettoyer et j'ai du travail en retard. Serait-il possible de reporter l'interrogatoire à demain ? demanda l'élève en s'étirant.

- Oui, bien sûr… murmura Dumbledore, les yeux toujours posés sur le liquide poisseux. Rentre chez toi, et prend ta journée. Je viendrai te voir dans l'après midi…

Hermione fut soulagée. Même si elle ratait un cours de sortilège, elle louperait aussi un cours de DCFM. Et elle en était ravie.

- Ne faudrait-il pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous pouvez la ramener chez elle, Minerva ?

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça et agita sa baguette. Le sac de cours d'Hermione apparut dans les cuisines à la grande stupéfaction de l'élève.

- Je l'ai trouvé près du lac… murmura la directrice adjointe en fronçant les sourcils.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à ses mots. Elle savait ce qu'avait pu imaginer son professeur. Elle ferma le poing et maudit Dolohov. Le serpentard allait payer au centuple le mal qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Hermione finit son thé d'une traite et suivit McGonagall hors de la cuisine. Elle sentit le regard sombre de Rogue glisser sur son dos et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Les deux sorcières marchaient en silence dans les couloirs déserts du château, traversèrent le parc et passèrent de l'autre côté des grilles de Poudlard. Une fois dans la zone de transplanage, McGonagall prit doucement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Quand elles apparurent dans l'appartement, Hermione se trouva coincée entre la porte de l'entrée et son professeur qui l'embrassait passionnément. Elle lâcha son sac et noua ses mains sur la nuque de la directrice adjointe.

- Minerva, je suis toute collante, dit Hermione, amusée.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je m'en moque… murmura McGonagall entre deux baisers.

Hermione sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Vous me tutoyez ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… répondit le professeur en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'élève.

- Je suis désolée… répondit Hermione en glissant ses mains autour des hanches de la directrice adjointe.

- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. Quand j'ai vu ton sac près du lac…

- Je sais, répliqua doucement Hermione en serrant Minerva contre elle.

Minerva fit un pas en arrière, sembla inspecter la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures, puis hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai que tu es collante… dit le professeur en ôtant de sa robe verte une fine pellicule gluante.

- Je file sous la douche… marmonna la jeune femme tandis que Pattenrond poussait vers elle sa gamelle vide.

- Je m'occupe de nourrir le chat, proposa Minerva avec un léger sourire.

Hermione acquiesça et se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma une petite radio, régla une station au hasard et la musique envahit la pièce. Elle ôta ses vêtements, les jeta à même le sol et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle pensait à Minerva qui l'attendait dans la pièce d'à côté.

_Je voudrais juste une fois caresser ta peau blanche…_

Si tout se passait bien, demain soir, elle pourrait enfin montrer à son professeur ce qu'elle représentait pour elle.

_La faire glisser entre mes doigts de ta nuque jusqu'à tes hanches…_

C'était de plus en plus dur chaque nuit. Devoir se contrôler, ne pas laisser guider pas ses envies. Hermione secoua la tête et frictionna ses jambes avec un gant.

_Je n'ai pas pu quitter mes draps, ce matin. J'avais la sensation de ton corps sur le mien…_

C'était une réelle torture de sentir le corps de Minerva contre elle, et de ne pouvoir agir, de réprimer ses bas instincts.

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer, tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez…_

Hermione mit une noisette de shampoing dans ses mains. Elle était décidée à saisir la première occasion qui se présenterait à elle. A Poudlard ou ici, peu lui importait !

Il lui fallut pas loin de quatre lavages pour se débarrasser du liquide poisseux. Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux, passa un pantalon de jogging et un léger pull, éteignit la radio et sortit de la pièce d'eau. Elle eut un sourire en trouvant Minerva déjà sous la couette, grattant négligemment la tête de Pattenrond.

- Je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux.

Minerva leva les yeux et sourit.

- J'ai pris ma forme animagus pour discuter un peu avec lui… répliqua-t-elle, amusée. C'est un chat très intelligent.

- Comme tous les chats ! bailla Hermione en s'étirant. Bon sang, déjà cinq heures du matin ! Vous… euh… tu veux que je mette le réveil pour demain.

En entendant son élève la tutoyer, le sourire de la directrice s'agrandit.

- J'ai cours à dix heures… Neuf heures serait parfait.

Hermione hocha la tête, régla le réveil et se coucha contre son professeur.

- J'ai appris que Potter t'avait renvoyé de son cours… murmura la directrice en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Et merde… grogna Hermione. Les nouvelles vont vite.

- Je passe l'éponge cette fois, mais ne recommence pas, gronda gentiment McGonagall.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec une grimace, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du professeur. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, invitantes. Même si la fatigue se faisait sentir, elle avait envie d'explorer le corps de Minerva, d'en découvrir les moindres courbes. La gryffondor fit glisser ses mains sous le haut du professeur et caressa lascivement les hanches de McGonagall, montant doucement vers la poitrine. Elle sentait la respiration de l'animagus s'accélérer progressivement, et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'élève. Elle caressa le dos du professeur, glissant lentement pour effleurer les fesses de cette dernière.

- Hermione…

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais la jeune femme y entendit le désir profond de son aînée. La gryffondor se positionna sur le professeur et ôta d'un geste souple son pull qu'elle jeta au pied du lit. Minerva se redressa légèrement, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son élève. Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux du professeur tandis que cette dernière posait ses lèvres sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. La gryffondor retint un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait une bouche se refermer délicatement sur un de ses tétons. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et ses mains arrachèrent presque le haut de l'animagus. Elle attrapa le menton de Minerva et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains trouvèrent la poitrine de son professeur, et les doigts parcoururent avidement le galbe des seins.

- Hermione… gémit une nouvelle fois l'animagus.

La jeune femme ne put rien répondre. Une explosion retentit dans la nuit, explosion tellement violente que les murs de son appartement tremblèrent. Un flash lumineux éclaira rapidement le studio, avant de le replonger dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? demanda furieusement Hermione pour cacher son angoisse.

Elle sauta hors du lit et se rhabilla rapidement. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, plus forte que la précédente, et Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle balaya rapidement le paysage et hoqueta en remarquant des bâtiments en flamme, deux rues plus loin.

- Merde ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle tourna les talons, attrapa sa veste en cuir sur une chaise, la mit en vitesse et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Minerva se leva prestement et saisit la gryffondor par l'avant bras. Hermione déglutit en remarquant que la directrice n'avait pas remis son haut. Les rayons de lune se reflétaient sur sa peau, lui donnant une couleur presque irréelle.

- Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda froidement la directrice.

- Je vais voir si on a besoin de mon aide, rétorqua Hermione en plantant son regard dans celui de l'animagus.

- C'est sûrement un piège… gronda la directrice.

- Ou l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz. Je suis élève en médecine, je pourrais sûrement me rendre utile avant l'arrivée des pompiers. Et si tu as peur pour moi, rien ne t'empêche de venir !

Hermione se dégagea de la poigne du professeur et ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'entrée. Elle récupéra d'un geste souple les clés de son appartement et s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle dévala les trois étages puis sortit en courant dans la rue. Les flammes étaient hautes dans le ciel, et une épaisse fumée noire la fit tousser. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre le lieu de l'incendie, une main sur le nez pour limiter l'inspiration de la fumée et s'arrêta net devant les bâtiments en feu. Il y avait la petite supérette où elle avait ses habitudes, une école primaire et une petite maison. C'était une belle demeure aux pierres blanches de deux étages.

- Et merde… marmonna-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Ne voyant personne, elle agita la fine tige de bois et des litres d'eau se déversèrent sur les flammes de l'entrée de la maison, laissant un passage sans danger. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Des images de sa maison en flamme, trois ans plus tôt, se superposèrent au décor de la rue. Elle déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la demeure. Elle continua à éteindre les principaux foyers au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle évita une armoire en bois qui s'écroula près d'elle et pénétra dans le salon.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle, hurlant pour couvrir le bruit du crépitement des flammes.

- En haut ! répondit une voix étouffée de femme.

Hermione remarqua les escaliers devant elle et pâlit, en songeant qu'elle devait s'y engager.

« Mais que fait Minerva ? » pensa-t-elle en grimpant sur les premières marches d'un pas peu assuré.

Elle se revit tomber dans des débris d'escaliers, perdant sa baguette, les flammes léchant ses vêtements. Elle secoua la tête, pour chasser ses souvenirs. Elle vérifia que ses appuis étaient solides, puis grimpa rapidement l'escalier menant au premier étage.

- Où êtes-vous ? cria Hermione.

Elle toussa violemment et éteignit des flammes qui lui bouchaient l'accès.

- Au fond du couloir ! répondit la femme en pleurant. Aidez-moi !

Hermione se faufila dans le couloir enfumé, marchant sur des morceaux de vitres explosées. Elle plissait les yeux, presque aveuglée par la fumée, toussant pour rejeter le CO2 de ses poumons. Arrivée devant une porte, elle l'enfonça d'un coup de pied et pénétra dans la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux corps sans vie, un homme et une femme. Ils avaient les yeux ouverts et semblaient contempler le vide. Cependant, les deux corps ne portaient aucune trace de brûlure.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… marmonna Hermione.

- Impero ! Reste tranquille et ferme-la !

La jeune femme n'était plus capable de bouger. Son esprit était comme vide. Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle, et des doigts effleurèrent son épaule.

- Alors sang de bourbe, on est venue jouer les héroïnes ? ricana une voix de femme.

Hermione sentit son cœur plonger dans son estomac. Un rire glacial retentit dans la pièce, et Bellatrix Lestrange apparut devant la gryffondor. Hermione voulait lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- J'aime bien les gryffondors… Toujours à se jeter tête baissée dans les pièges. Mais en parlant de gryffondor, où est ta directrice de maison ? J'aurai bien joué avec elle aussi…

La jeune femme voulait fermer les yeux, détourner le regard de la mangemorte qui tournait autour d'elle tel un vautour, mais elle ne put le faire. Elle se concentra et tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de Lestrange.

« Bouge la main, Hermione. Bouge la main… Tu peux le faire… » se répétait-elle inlassablement.

Elle eut un soupir intérieur de soulagement alors que ses doigts remuèrent un court instant. Cependant, Bellatrix le remarqua et la gifla fortement.

- Tu veux résister à l'imperium ? ricana la mangemorte. Le temps que tu arrives à t'en défaire, j'aurai brûlé la moitié de la ville !

Bellatrix attrapa fermement le menton de la jeune femme et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis sure que pénétrer dans une maison en flamme t'a rappelé de bons souvenirs… murmura-t-elle avec un rictus malsain.

Hermione sentit une larme s'échapper pour mourir sur sa joue.

- Tu sais que je n'ai plus le droit de te tuer ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a interdit. Cependant, j'ai toujours le droit de te torturer. Ca va être long et douloureux. Je vais te briser… Et tu considéras l'avada kedavra que te jettera mon maître comme une bénédiction.

Bellatrix fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de la gryffondor, puis les lui tira violemment en arrière. La jeune femme sentit une baguette se poser sur son front et elle déglutit.

- Alors… trouvons le point sensible. Qu'as-tu fait d'intéressant avec cette chère Minerva ?

La baguette magique de la mangemort glissa le long de la poitrine de la gryffondor pour effleurer son intimité.

- Lui as-tu déjà offert ton corps ? Non, je ne pense pas… ajouta-t-elle en pressant fortement sa main contre l'entrejambe de la jeune femme.

Bellatrix la dévisagea un instant, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

- Et bien, je vais le prendre avant qu'elle puisse l'avoir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- Rien, évidemment ! Tu ne peux pas parler. Va t'allonger sur le lit.

Hermione voulut crier alors que ses jambes avançaient contre sa volonté. Son corps se coucha sur le lit, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Lestrange s'allongea près d'elle et glissa sa main sous son pull.

- Mais… tu n'as rien en dessous ? dit-elle en ricanant. Vous aurais-je interrompu ? J'en suis navrée…

Bellatrix posa son visage contre l'épaule de la gryffondor et inspira profondément.

- Son odeur est partout sur toi…

La mangemorte s'allongea sur la jeune femme et glissa sa main dans le pantalon de jogging.

- Tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire… On va passer un moment agréable toutes les deux. Et je promets de ne pas mordre trop fort !

« Minerva… » pensa Hermione en sentant les mains qui effleuraient ses cuisses. « Où es-tu ? »

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises et portez-vous bien d'ici là !

Link9


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde !

Et un petit chapitre pour se mettre en forme ! ^^

Attention, petite note à l'attention des plus jeunes et/ou des plus sensibles : scène de sexe dans ce chapitre ! Vous êtes prévenue !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 14

Bellatrix rangea la baguette de la gryffondor dans une des poches de la veste d'Hermione qui se trouvait au pied du lit. La mangemort passa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'élève puis lui ôta d'un geste brusque son pull.

- Jolie cicatrice… murmura Bellatrix en la léchant du ventre jusqu'au milieu des seins.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour savourer la jeune femme qui frissonna.

- Que c'est appétissant… ricana Lestrange. Où vais-je planter mes dents ?

Elle mordit légèrement la gryffondor à l'épaule qui voulut grimacer de douleur, mais les traits de son visage étaient figés.

- Tu as du mal à te mettre dans l'ambiance… Que te manque-t-il ? Une danse au clair de lune ? demanda Bellatrix en ricanant.

La mangemort attrapa les poignets d'Hermione et les hissa au dessus de sa tête. Elle les maintint d'une main, tandis que la deuxième glissait lentement sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Bon, foin des préliminaires, ça m'a toujours emmerdé…

La main de Lestrange passa sous l'élastique du pantalon et caressait l'intimité de la gryffondor. Soudain, un jet de lumière rouge frappa de plein fouet la mangemort qui fut projetée en arrière et passa à travers une fenêtre.

- Finite incantatem, murmura une voix rauque.

Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait bouger. Elle sauta hors du lit, tremblante et soupira de soulagement en voyant McGonagall. L'animagus se tenait droite, la baguette tendue devant elle. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce qu'elle irradiait de sa puissance. Elle portait un jean noir en partie rentré dans des bottes montantes noires, un pull vert et le long manteau noir qu'elle avait le soir de leur premier rendez-vous. Hermione ramassa sa veste, son pull et courut en direction de son professeur. Minerva ouvrit de sa main gauche un pan de son manteau et enroula Hermione dedans. Elle serra contre elle la jeune femme qui tremblait, sans baisser sa baguette pour autant.

Hermione enfouit son visage contre la poitrine du professeur et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Elle sentait la douce chaleur du bras de Minerva sur ses épaules et inspira profondément le délicat parfum de l'animagus.

Un rire froid et aigue retentit dans la rue et Hermione sursauta. Minerva raffermit son étreinte sur son élève et leva sa baguette, prête à attaquer.

- Il faut sortir d'ici… murmura le professeur.

Hermione acquiesça et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Cependant, un sort passa au dessus d'elles et le mur se couvrit de flammes. McGonagall agita sa baguette et le feu sembla se figer, le temps de laisser passer les deux sorcières. Elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir noir de fumée, Hermione toujours contre son professeur, serrant ses vêtements sur sa poitrine.

- Bloque ta respiration, Hermione… conseilla le professeur.

Elles arrivèrent au milieu du couloir quand des flammes surgirent devant elle. Une ombre noire émargea de l'escalier et McGonagall sa plaça rapidement devant son élève tout en lançant un bouclier de protection qui contra la première attaque de la mangemorte.

- Revoilà les amoureuses ! ricana Bellatrix en avançant vers elles, la baguette à la main.

Le feu semblait s'écarter devant la mangemorte. McGonagall agita sa baguette et les quelques fenêtres encore intactes explosèrent. Les bris de verre se précipitèrent vers Lestranges qui les balaya d'un geste sec de baguette.

- Ce couloir sera votre tombeau… dit froidement Bellatrix.

La mangemort lança un sort et le professeur de métamorphose dut s'accrocher à l'encadrement d'une fenêtre pour ne pas tomber sur Hermione. De sa main libre, elle jeta un sortilège qui balaya les jambes de Lestranges. Cette dernière se rattrapa à la rampe de l'escalier et grimaça. McGonagall retrouva ses appuis mais le vent s'engouffra dans le couloir, ravivant les flammes. Le professeur fit un pas en arrière et pivota sur le côté, emportant Hermione dans son mouvement, la couvrant de son corps, pour éviter un jet de lumière verte. Elle resserra son bras gauche autour des hanches de la jeune femme qui tremblait et posa son menton sur les cheveux bruns. Une poutre enflammée tomba du plafond à quelques centimètres des deux sorcières, projetant des étincelles. McGonagall se protégea les yeux de sa manche de manteau. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, l'air était irrespirable et les sirènes des camions de pompiers retentissaient au loin. Il leur fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Minerva jeta un sort et les flammes disparurent subitement. Elle attrapa Hermione par la main et se mit à courir droit sur Bellatrix. La mangemort leva sa baguette, prête à lancer un sortilège mais n'en eut le temps. McGonagall agita sa baguette et le sol s'effaça sous les pieds de la mangemort qui tomba dans le vide en poussant un hurlement aigu. L'animagus fit réapparaître le plancher et les deux sorcières s'engagèrent dans les escaliers. Elles dévalèrent les marches à toutes allures et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Cependant, un jet de lumière verte leur coupa la route. McGonagall se retourna pour voir Bellatrix émerger du salon.

- Je vais vous tuer ! hurla la mangemort, le visage déformé par la haine.

McGonagall agita sa baguette et un sort passa au dessus de Bellatrix qui se mit à rire.

- Alors, on ne sait plus viser, professeur ?

Cependant, son hilarité fut de courte durée. Sous l'action du sortilège lancé par la directrice de gryffondor, le plafond s'écroula sur Lestrange. Minerva attira Hermione contre elle, l'enroula dans un pan de son long manteau noir et toutes deux sortirent de la maison en flamme. Elles s'éloignèrent rapidement et avaient tourné au coin de la rue quand les premiers camions de pompier arrivèrent en un crissement de pneu.

Elles coururent jusqu'au studio de la gryffondor et s'enfermèrent à double tour. Minerva posa les yeux sur Hermione. La jeune femme avait l'air hagard et tremblait de tous ses membres.

- J'aurai dû t'écouter… murmura l'élève.

Le professeur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ôter son manteau et de le plier pour le poser sur une chaise.

- J'ai agi comme une imbécile, et pourtant, tu m'avais prévenue… continua la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai vu cette maison en feu et…

- Et tu t'es revue trois ans en arrière, pensant que cette fois, tu pourrais sauver tes parents. C'est normal…

Hermione eut un haussement d'épaule. Elle balança sur le sol son pull puant la fumée et retira son pantalon.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche… marmonna-t-elle.

McGonagall regarda la trace de morsure que Bellatrix avait laissée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et acquiesça. Le professeur étira son bras droit en grimaçant. Elle fit des petits mouvements rotatifs avec son épaule tandis qu'Hermione posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle d'eau.

- Un problème, Minerva ? demanda doucement l'élève.

- J'ai du faire un faux mouvement…

- Donne-moi quelques minutes, et je m'occupe de toi…

L'animagus haussa les sourcils tandis que l'élève disparaissait dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme pénétra dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude un long moment sur elle. Elle frotta sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir, pour effacer les traces et l'odeur de la mangemort sur son corps. Elle ne voulait penser à ce qui ce serait passer si Minerva était arrivée quelques minutes trop tard.

Finalement, elle sortit de la douche, passa un tee-shirt qui attendait d'être repassé et un caleçon court. Elle attrapa un tube de crème et retourna dans le salon. McGonagall s'était remise en pyjama et caressait Pattenrond qui s'était mis sur le dos, exposant son ventre roux.

- Tu peux retirer ton haut ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant derrière le professeur.

Minerva ôta d'un geste souple le haut de son pyjama et le posa à côté d'elle. Hermione mit une noisette de crème dans sa main et commença à masser l'épaule de son professeur.

- Où as-tu appris cela ? demanda McGonagall, en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai fait un stage dans un service de chirurgie orthopédique cet été, et un kiné m'a enseigné les rudiments du massage…

Les doigts d'Hermione caressaient la peau de la directrice adjointe qui semblait ronronner de plaisir. L'animagus, détendue, se laissa aller. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le front de l'élève. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur sa nuque tandis que les mains dissipaient les nœuds de son épaule. Les mains descendirent le long du dos, glissant de temps en temps sur les hanches ou sous sa poitrine. La respiration de McGonagall s'accéléra brutalement, le désir s'insinuant en elle. Elle se retourna et s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione dans un baiser presque sauvage. La jeune femme répondit au baiser, ses mains agrippant les hanches de son professeur.

La gryffondor s'assit sur les cuisses de l'animagus et ôta d'un geste souple son tee-shirt. Elles se regardèrent intensément, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Hermione mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Minerva, qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement, qui eut pour effet d'augmenter le désir de la jeune femme. Les deux sorcières tombèrent sur le lit, Hermione s'allongeant sur son professeur. Les mains de l'élève caressaient chaque parcelle de peau, tandis que les lèvres s'attardaient sur le cou, la poitrine du professeur. Minerva fit glisser ses doigts sur le dos de la jeune femme, pour les laisser sur les fesses de cette dernière.

Les lèvres d'Hermione goutèrent un téton de la directrice adjointe, qui frissonna de plaisir. McGonagall passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la gryffondor et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que les lèvres de la brune descendaient lentement vers son bas ventre. Minerva se rendit compte des mains de son élève qui tentaient de lui ôter son pantalon de pyjama. Elle souleva délicatement le bassin pour lui facilité la tâche. Une fois la barrière de tissu disparue, McGonagall sentait les mains de la jeune femme effleurer ses cuisses, frôlant son bas ventre. Les mains du professeur agrippèrent les draps en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme embrasser son intimité. Son corps se cabra alors que le baiser se faisait plus insistant, plus profond.

- Hermione… gémit-elle alors qu'un des doigts de l'élève venait se mêler au jeu qui se déroulait plus bas.

Minerva fermait les yeux tandis que le plaisir montait par vague dans son être. Elle n'avait aucune pensée cohérente, n'avait pas conscience de son environnement, si ce n'est les lèvres douces et chaudes de la brune, du va et vient langoureux du doigt de l'élève en elle. Elle sentait la bouche de la jeune femme remonter lentement, s'attardant sur ses seins, tandis que sa main s'activait toujours. Hermione s'allongea sur Minerva et l'embrassa pleinement. L'animagus répondit avidement au baiser et sentit l'orgasme grandir en elle. Les mouvements de mains s'accélérèrent puis Minerva fut parcourue d'un spasme agréable tandis que son cri se perdit dans la bouche d'Hermione.

La tête du professeur retomba sur le lit, et Hermione sourit en remarquant la respiration saccadée de son professeur. Cependant, avant que l'élève n'ait le temps de bouger, McGonagall l'avait attrapé et la plaqua sur les draps. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en remarquant le regard de prédateur de son aînée. Minerva bougea tel un félin, et plaça ses genoux de chaque côté du bassin de l'élève. D'une main experte, le professeur ôta le caleçon de l'élève et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Les mains de l'animagus montaient progressivement, caressant les hanches, le ventre, les seins de la jeune femme. Minerva pencha la tête, embrassant le cou de la brune, mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille de cette dernière qui gémit. Elle finit par capturer les lèvres de son élève, tout en s'allongeant doucement sur elle. Son bassin se frotta sensuellement contre celui de la brune gémit.

- Un peu de patience… murmura Minerva.

Le professeur se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle attrapa Hermione par les hanches et l'invita à s'asseoir sur elle. La brune passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du professeur, et l'enserra par les hanches. Minerva enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de son élève, embrassant ses seins, suivant le contour de sa poitrine de baisers avides. La jeune femme glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du professeur et joua avec. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en sentant les doigts de Minerva taquiner son intimité. Elle eut un gémissement quand l'un d'eux s'inséra délicatement en elle alors que le pouce jouait avec son bouton de chair. La jeune femme raffermit l'étreinte de ses jambes autour du bassin de McGonagall et se laissa submerger par les sensations nouvelles qu'elle ressentait.

- Par Merlin… marmonna la jeune femme alors que les caresses s'intensifiaient, et que McGonagall lui mordillait gentiment le téton droit.

Une vague de désir l'emporta quelques minutes plus tard et son cri de jouissance résonna dans le studio. La brune se laissa aller contre son professeur, la respiration pantelante. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais voyait pourtant de multiples étoiles aux couleurs enchanteresses.

Minerva sourit en entendant le cœur de son élève tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Les mains du professeur caressaient doucement le dos de la jeune femme et elles restèrent un long moment, enlacées. Elles finirent par se glisser sous la couette et, après s'être embrassée une dernière fois, elles s'endormirent paisiblement.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, sa main chercha automatiquement McGonagall. Trouvant la place à côté d'elle vide et les draps froids, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et s'assit dans son lit. Le jour perçait à travers les rideaux de son studio vide. Pattenrond dormait à poing fermé au pied du lit et son ronronnement troublait le silence de la pièce. Hermione chaussa ses lunettes et remarqua une feuille de papier pliée près de son réveil.

« Déjà treize heures ? » pensa la jeune femme en se saisissant de la feuille qui portait son nom et la déplia.

_« J'ai du partir en cours, je te rejoins dès que je peux. _

_Merci pour cette nuit inoubliable._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Minerva _

_PS : N'oublie pas ton devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour demain… Aucun retard ne sera toléré.»_

Hermione éclata de rire et caressa de ses doigts l'écriture fine et élégante de son professeur. La jeune femme se leva et s'alluma une cigarette, profitant de l'absence de son professeur. Tout en fumant, elle se prépara une tasse de café bien noir et un petit déjeuner léger. Puis elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et s'assit à son bureau. Elle grignota ses céréales en étudiant les éléments qu'elle avait trouvés pour son devoir de métamorphose. Cependant, elle avait du mal à se concentrer, les images de la nuit dernière tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et commença la rédaction du plan de son devoir. Une heure après, alors qu'elle rédigeait la première partie, on frappa à sa porte. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et se rendit dans l'entrée. Après un regard dans le judas, elle déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Bien dormi ? demanda joyeusement le directeur.

La gryffondor acquiesça et retourna à son bureau.

- J'ai trouvé Minerva épuisée ce matin… J'ai cru comprendre que votre nuit avait été mouvementée.

L'élève sursauta et planta son regard dans celui du vieux sorcier.

- Oui, Lestrange va avoir des problèmes avec son maître… Elle n'est pas censée s'en prendre à toi… répliqua malicieusement le directeur en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Bien, peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ta disparition d'hier ?

- Si vous pouviez attendre, j'aimerai finir mon devoir de métamorphose avant.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Puis-je y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils, dubitative et Dumbledore se mit à rire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, j'ai été professeur le professeur de métamorphose de Minerva. J'aimerai bien savoir le genre de sujet qu'elle donne en classe.

La jeune femme tendit son brouillon au directeur et se dernier le parcourut rapidement.

- C'est pas mal… sauf que tu devrais intervertir les points 2.2 et 3.1 de ton devoir. Ce serait plus percutant. Et pour ta conclusion… prête-moi une plume, s'il te plaît.

Hermione tendit au directeur un stylo bille et le vieux sorcier regarda l'objet avec ravissement.

- Et les moldus écrivent avec ça ? C'est stupéfiant ! Avec les plumes, j'ai toujours la fâcheuse tendance à m'en mettre plein les doigts…

Dumbledore inscrivit quelques phrases sur la feuille et la rendit à son élève. Hermione lut rapidement les ajouts du vieux sorcier et sourit.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait. Vous êtes animagus, professeur ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Non, je n'ai pas cette chance. En fait, je n'avais pas envie d'entamer ce processus pour me retrouver dans un fichier du ministère.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous enregistrer, remarqua l'élève.

- A mon niveau de responsabilité, on doit suivre les règles.

- Vous n'avez jamais enfreint une loi ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas celle-là, en tout cas ! rétorqua Dumbledore en riant.

- Mettez-vous à votre aise, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes… finit par dire la gryffondor en prenant son stylo plume. Je rédige la première partie, et je suis à vous.

Dumbledore acquiesça et fit quelques pas dans le studio. Il remarqua une petite canne à pêche avec, à son extrémité, une souris en peluche. Il se saisit de l'objet et l'observa en souriant. Cependant, Pattenrond bondit hors du lit et sauta pour attraper la peluche. Aussitôt, Dumbledore agita le jouet sous le nez du chat et s'amusa à le faire courir dans tout l'appartement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dumbledore riait tellement fort alors que Pattenrond faisait des dérapages sur le parquet que la gryffondor reposa son stylo.

- Désolée Hermione, mais ce jeu est très amusant ! dit le directeur en écrasant une larme de rire au coin de l'œil.

Le vieux sorcier reposa la canne à pêche où il l'avait trouvé, pendant qu'Hermione mettait ses chaussures.

- Je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai vu hier, répondit la jeune femme en passant sa veste en cuir. Mais après, vous me ramenez ici, j'ai du travail.

- Avec plaisir ! Au fait, comme tu as raté votre leçon de transplanage aujourd'hui, tu auras deux heures d'affilée demain en début d'après midi.

La préfète acquiesça et posa sa main sur le bras de Dumbledore qui les fit transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Où allons-nous, maintenant ? demanda le directeur, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

- Dans les cuisines… répondit la jeune femme.

Les deux sorciers traversèrent rapidement le parc désert et s'engouffrèrent dans le château. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur chatouilla la poire du tableau qui pivota pour laisser une ouverture dans le mur. Hermione et Dumbledore entrèrent dans les cuisines, et tous les elfes de maisons vinrent s'incliner devant le directeur.

- Dobby tu peux me donner un gigot bien cuit s'il te plait ? demanda Hermione, alors que l'elfe faisait une révérence au directeur, ses longues oreilles traînant sur le sol.

- Tout de suite, Hermione Granger !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains un panier en osier contenant le plus gros gigot qu'elle avait vu.

- Une petite faim ? demanda Dumbledore en plaisantant.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi…

Hermione s'approcha de la cheminée et éteignit d'un coup de baguette le feu dans l'âtre. Elle enveloppa sa main dans un torchon et fit pivoter le panneau de métal brûlant. Elle s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir sombre, Dumbledore sur ses talons.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda le vieux sorcier en agitant sa baguette.

Une boule de lumière blanche apparut et fila devant eux pour éclairer leur progression.

- Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas vous dire.

- Que s'est-il passé hier ?

- Je me suis battu avec James Dolohov près du lac, et pour éviter de me prendre un impardonnable en plein visage, j'ai sauté dans le lac. J'ai nagé jusqu'à une petite cavité dans la roche, et j'ai atterris dans un grand couloir, sous le château.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une petite porte qu'Hermione ouvrit doucement. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en remarquant un amas d'écailles rouges devant lui.

- Darkan ? appela l'élève. Vous pouvez vous pousser un peu ? J'apporte le repas !

- Tu es revenue me voir… avec quelqu'un… dit le dragon de sa voix rauque.

L'imposante masse se souleva, laissant entrevoir des pattes gigantesques. Le dragon fit un pas sur le côté et Hermione et Dumbledore se faufilèrent entre la créature et le mur.

- Bonjour, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard… dit calmement le vieux sorcier en inclinant son buste devant le reptile.

- Je suis Darkan, le dragon qui ne faut pas chatouiller quand il dort, gardien de Poudlard.

Dumbledore eut un regard émerveillé et s'approcha de la créature.

- Pourquoi Miss Granger était-elle recouverte d'une substance poisseuse, hier ? interrogea le directeur.

- Je vais vous montrer, ne bougez pas… répondit le dragon de sa voix rauque.

Ses moustaches effleurèrent le visage du vieux sorcier et Dumbledore partagea les souvenirs de la créature.

- Oui… je vois… marmonna le vieux sorciers, quelques instants plus tard.

- Vous êtes un bon directeur, Monsieur Dumbledore. Mais vous devriez prendre des distances avec les prophéties de votre voyante, gronda Drakan.

- Si je pouvais faire autrement ! soupira le directeur avec lassitude.

- Où est mon repas ? demanda le dragon en ouvrant largement sa gueule, découvrant des canines gigantesques.

Hermione récupéra le gigot et le lança dans la gueule de Drakan qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée. LE bruit des os qui craquaient sous la dentition du reptile emplit la pièce et la gryffondor frissonna de dégoût.

- Ma foi, c'était fort bon… Monsieur le directeur, je compte sur vous pour garder à l'œil cette jeune femme. Elle sort de l'ordinaire.

- Je le sais… répliqua Dumbledore avec malice.

- Et faite-la travailler, je sens un relâchement de sa part…

- Je m'en occupe.

Le directeur s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant le dragon, Hermione salua d'un geste de la main Drakan, et les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce ovale. Une fois de retour dans les cuisines, les deux sorciers acceptèrent une tasse de thé que leur offraient les elfes de maison.

- Et bien Hermione, prépare-toi à travailler comme tu ne l'as jamais fait ! murmura le directeur avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione serra dans ses mains sa tasse de thé. Mais où allait-elle trouver le temps pour toutes ses activités ?

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! ^^

Bises,

Link9


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonjour !

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais un contrôle super important ce matin, et j'ai donc révisé tard hier soir ! Donc, mea culpa, j'espère ne pas avoir dans l'avenir ce genre de contraintes scolaires !

Sans plus tarder, voilà le nouveau chapitre. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Il était près de dix neuf heures quand Hermione rangea l'aspirateur dans son placard, sous l'œil terrorisé de Pattenrond caché sur une chaise. Elle déboutonna les deux premiers rangs de sa chemise blanche trop large pour elle, chemise ayant appartenu à son père. Une des rares choses qui avaient miraculeusement échappé à l'incendie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son jean délavé, déchiré au niveau des genoux et soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se rachète des vêtements.

Elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine, nettoya consciencieusement son plan de travail, ses plaques, son four à micro-onde et allait en faire de même avec son frigo quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque vide. Elle frotta les étagères, le bac à légume, la porte, puis se saisit d'un bloc note et d'un stylo et établit rapidement une liste de course. Cependant, quelle quantité devait-elle prendre ? Minerva passerait-elle son week-end ici, ou prendrait-elle ses repas à Poudlard ?

- Alors… marmonna-t-elle. Du lait, des œufs, des croquettes pour Pattenrond, du jus d'orange, de la bière, du bacon et…

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Hermione se retourna vivement, attrapant par la même occasion sa baguette. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant McGonagall, tenant dans les mains un petit sac de voyage. Le professeur avait l'air épuisé. Elle posa son sac sur le sol et retira sa cape verte.

- Bonsoir… murmura Hermione en s'approchant de la directrice adjointe.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains sur la nuque de son aînée et l'embrassa tendrement. Minerva répondit au baiser et sourit à l'élève.

- Tu tombes bien, je fais ma liste de course et je me demandais si je comptais sur ta présence ce week-end…

- De demain soir à lundi matin, je ne quitte pas ton lit… murmura Minerva à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui rougit sous le cou.

- Et ta ronde de dimanche soir ? demanda Hermione.

- Je me suis arrangée avec Filius.

- Mais samedi, j'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue et mon examen de transplanage.

Minerva eut une petite grimace qui fit rire la jeune femme.

La retenue, je peux négocier avec Severus et tenter de la décaler à la semaine prochaine. Pour l'examen, je crois savoir qu'il est prévu à quatorze heures. On pourra profiter de la matinée.

Le professeur s'étira et retint un bâillement. Elle sortit de son sac des vêtements propres, une trousse de toilettes et plusieurs parchemins manuscrits.

- Miss McDonald t'a recopié les cours de botanique d'hier, et ceux de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle t'a ajouté une feuille avec les devoirs à faire.

Le professeur posa les feuilles sur la table du salon et ferma un instant les yeux, visiblement fatiguée.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche… marmonna l'animagus en défaisant son chignon strict.

- Tu as déjà dîné ?

- Non, pas encore… J'ai avalé trois feuilles de salade et un jus de citrouille. Le contenu de l'assiette d'Hagrid m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Je vais commander une pizza, tu en voudras ?

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'allonger dans tes bras… murmura Minerva en mordillant gentiment le lobe de l'oreille de son élève.

- Oui… tu vas t'endormir avant de faire quoi que ce soit, fit remarquer Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

- A toi de me maintenir éveillée…

Le professeur eut un haussement de sourcil coquin et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Hermione qui se saisit du téléphone pour appeler le premier livreur de pizza de l'annuaire. Elle raccrocha quelques instants plus tard en maugréant. Elle ne serait pas livrée avant une heure, pour cause d'affluence de commandes. Match de foot…

La jeune femme allait se diriger vers le balcon quand le bruit de l'eau dans la douche attira son attention. Elle reposa son paquet et son briquet, ôta rapidement sa chemise, son jean et ses sous-vêtements et pénétra silencieusement dans la salle de bain. Elle posa ses lunettes près du lavabo et franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de son amante. Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement le rideau de douche. Elle avait une heure devant elle, autant en profiter. Minerva était dos à elle, et se lavait les cheveux. La jeune femme observa avec plaisir les courbes fines du professeur, ses longue jambes bien galbées, la chute de ses reins. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs plein de mousse tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et lui arrivaient aux omoplates. Hermione se glissa discrètement sous la douche, refermant le rideau derrière elle et fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre de son aînée, collant sa poitrine contre son dos. L'eau chaude, presque brûlante, la trempa entièrement. Minerva sursauta et les mains du professeur se posèrent sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver… murmura Minerva.

- C'était le but, répondit Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur l'épaule de l'animagus.

Les mains de la jeune femme montèrent le long du buste de son aînée pour caresser doucement ses seins, jouant négligemment avec les pointes dressées. Une de ses mains glissa en une descente langoureuse pour arriver sur l'entrejambe du professeur. Le corps de Minerva s'arqua sous cette caresse, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Hermione se décala légèrement sur le côté et captura les lèvres de son professeur tout en insinuant un doigt dans son intimité. McGonagall posa ses mains sur le mur carrelé de la douche et étouffa un gémissement. Hermione se colla contre le dos de l'enseignante, accentuant le va et vient de sa main, tout en parcourant de baiser les épaules de son aînée, laissant son autre main sur la poitrine de l'animagus. Elle sentait le bassin de Minerva bouger contre le sien, sa respiration accélérer, son corps tremblant. La gryffondor fit glisser sa main de la poitrine du professeur à sa bouche et Minerva attrapa son index entre ses dents, le mordillant plus ou moins gentiment. Finalement, elle resserra la pression de sa mâchoire, étouffant le cri de son orgasme, son corps se cabrant contre celui d'Hermione.

Le professeur se retourna brusquement et plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur de la douche. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser affamé puis embrassa son cou, ses épaules, ses seins. Sa langue fit une descente vertigineuse, longeant la cicatrice de la gryffondor, pour atterrir sur son intimité. En sentant les lèvres de la directrice adjointe sur son entrejambe, Hermione agrippa les cheveux de Minerva et eut un gémissement quand la bouche se fit plus insistante sur ses autres lèvres. La jeune femme avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient s'écrouler. Un doigt alla rejoindre la langue professorale, et Hermione sentait l'orgasme monter. McGonagall dut le ressentir aussi, puisqu'elle ralentit la cadence, pour réaccélérer quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par une vague de plaisir pur. Minerva s'amusa plusieurs fois à l'amener au bord de l'orgasme, pour l'en éloigner aussitôt. Puis finalement, le corps de l'élève fut parcouru de soubresauts et un cri rauque monta de sa gorge pour se perdre dans le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait. Elle pensait qu'elle allait tomber de fatigue sur le sol de la douche, quand Minerva se releva et pressa son corps contre le sien, pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Il faudrait nous rhabiller, le livreur ne va pas tarder… murmura la jeune femme.

Minerva acquiesça et se fit un dernier shampoing alors qu'Hermione sortait de la douche. La jeune femme se sécha vigoureusement, remit ses lunettes et regagna son salon. Elle enfila son boxer, son jean déchiré et attrapa une cigarette qu'elle alluma rapidement.

« Je découvre enfin les bienfaits de la clope post coïtale… » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, son dos appuyé contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine.

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville. Il faisait nuit noire, mais le ciel était dégagée. La lune envoyait ses reflets argentés dans le studio, et la gryffondor baignait dans cette douce lumière. La porte de la salle de bain se referma et Minerva apparut, vêtue d'un débardeur noir laissant apparaître ses bras finement musclés et d'un pantalon en toile gris.

- Si tu ne mets pas de suite un haut, Hermione, je ne réponds plus de moi… murmura le professeur, en souriant.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la poitrine nue de la jeune femme. Le jean descendait assez bas sur les hanches de la gryffondor, laissant une vue imprenable sur son ventre plat. Elle avait une jambe tendue sur le sol, servant d'appui, tandis que l'autre était repliée, le pied négligemment posé sur la porte d'un placard. Ses fesses étaient à moitié assises sur le plan de travail et son buste, légèrement penché en avant, pour qu'une main puisse déposer les cendres de la cigarette dans le cendrier, tandis que l'autre reposait sur la cuisse de la jambe pliée. Minerva caressa des yeux chaque courbe du corps de son amante. La chute de ses reins, ses épaules finement dessinées, son dos sur lequel elle aimait tant faire courir ses doigts…

La gryffondor eut un sourire amusée et écrasa sa cigarette. Elle tourna son visage vers son professeur et se mordit la lèvre. Minerva fit deux pas vers la jeune femme, comme hypnotisée par sa beauté. Hermione se détacha du meuble de cuisine et avança sensuellement en direction de l'animagus. Minerva leva la main pour effleurer la poitrine de son élève, mais Hermione pivota au dernier moment et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de McGonagall.

- Le livreur arrive… murmura la jeune femme au creux de l'oreille de son aînée.

Elle se baissa, attrapa sa chemise et la passa rapidement. Elle était occupée à la boutonner quand Minerva la saisit par les hanches et l'embrassa tendrement.

- A peine le livreur reparti… commença McGonagall.

- Nous mangeons et je me mets au travail, compléta Hermione avec un haussement de sourcil amusée. Et toi, tu iras te coucher !

Le professeur ne put rétorquer, la sonnette de l'appartement retentissant. Hermione reboutonna rapidement sa chemise et attrapa son portefeuille avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle régla la note, prit la pizza et le sachet en papier que lui tendait le livreur, et referma la porte d'un coup de hanche bien placé. Elle posa le carton sur la table, se saisit de deux assiettes et de couverts, sortit deux bières fraîches du frigo, les décapsula et enfin, tourna la télé vers le canapé.

Elle découpa la pizza en quatre, posa deux parts dans les assiettes, et invita son professeur à s'asseoir confortablement. Elle lui donna une assiette, des couverts, un bière, prit de même pour elle et se lova contre Minerva, qui semblait dépasser par les évènements.

- Tu veux regarder la télé ? demanda la directrice adjointe, étonnée.

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'un peu de détente avant de faire mes croquis de botanique. D'ailleurs, il y a un bon porno sur le canal 52…

Minerva sursauta et foudroya du regard son élève. Hermione éclata de rire et but une gorgée de sa bière.

- Que m'as-tu dit il y a quelques jours ? Ah oui… « Il en faut peu pour vous choquer, très chère. Une simple plaisanterie, et votre visage prend l'une des couleurs de notre noble maison. »…

- Très amusant, Hermione… marmonna Minerva en mordant dans sa pizza.

La jeune femme se saisit de la télécommande et sélectionna la chaîne d'informations. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, comme d'habitude, et la gryffondor bascula sur une chaîne de divertissements, sur laquelle était rediffusée pour la centième fois une série comique. Minerva se leva, déposa une nouvelle part de pizza dans son assiette, en prit une pour Hermione, et retourna s'affaler dans le sofa. Elle posa ses pieds sur la table basse et but une gorgée de bière directement au goulot. La jeune femme, qui l'observait, éclata de rire.

- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir dans une telle posture ! s'exclama la gryffondor.

Minerva lui fit un petit sourire et mangea sa part de pizza, reportant son attention sur le téléviseur. Le repas fut ponctué de quelques rires, dus aux situations rocambolesques de la série. Puis Hermione fit rapidement la vaisselle pendant que McGonagall dépliait le canapé et faisait le lit. Le professeur fit un aller retour dans la salle de bain alors que la jeune femme sortait sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle regagna le salon, elle trouva le professeur déjà au lit.

- Je te rejoins dans une heure… murmura Hermione sur les lèvres de son professeur, allongée sous la couette.

Minerva acquiesça, ôta ses lunettes et plongea dans la lecture d'un épais manuel de métamorphose. Hermione s'assit à son bureau, mit les écouteurs de son lecteur Mp3 sur les oreilles et enclencha la musique. Pendant une heure, elle fit ses croquis de botanique, dessinant avec soin les différentes parties des plantes étudiées, ainsi que leur propriété magique. Quand elle releva enfin la tête de ses travaux, elle observa Minerva qui s'était endormie, son livre encore dans les mains. La gryffondor se leva souplement et s'approcha sans bruit du lit. Elle ôta l'ouvrage des mains de son amante et la couvrit de la couette. Elle fit un court trajet dans la salle de bain, histoire de se mettre en pyjama et de se laver les dents, et se coucha contre son aînée.

Hermione retint un soupir en embrassant le front de Minerva. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé au professeur de métamorphose en tant que petite amie. Après tout, elles ne s'étaient pas vues pendant plus de trois ans, et avant, elle n'était qu'une petite adolescente devant la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il lui était donné de voir. Comment Minerva pouvait s'intéresser à elle ? Cela restait un grand mystère. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la joue du professeur, regardant avec un sourire niais, elle en était sure, le visage serein de son aînée.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. McGonagall lui avait sauvé la mise face à Lestrange et Malefoy, et maintenant, elles partageaient le même lit, et bien plus. Elle ne pouvait le nier : elle était attirée par cette femme, elle éprouvait de forts sentiments. C'était comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre en la revoyant. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait rien de Minerva McGonagall, mise à part qu'elle était directrice adjointe de Poudlard et professeur de métamorphose. Et qu'elle avait été championne de duel dans sa jeunesse avant d'entraîner les aurors. Mais sa vie personnelle, sa jeunesse, ses goûts, tout cela lui était inconnu alors que le professeur savait exactement ce qu'Hermione avait fait entre ses onze et seize ans. Minerva connaissait son appartement, son mode de vie mais elle, Hermione, nageait en plein brouillard.

La première question qu'elle se posait était : Minerva McGonagall était-elle vraiment lesbienne ? Où Hermione était-elle la première femme de sa vie ? Hermione n'avait pas douté de sa propre sexualité. Son emploi dans le bar lesbien d'Oxford était tout sauf le fruit du hasard. Elle avait espéré un moment trouvé la jeune femme moldue de son âge qui ferait battre son cœur. Mais personne n'avait su touché son âme comme Minerva l'avait fait. Qu'en était-il du professeur ?

Hermione soupira à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aînée. Ce week-end, elles auraient une discussion sérieuse. Et la jeune femme espérait avoir les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. L'esprit tranquille, elle s'endormit, inspirant le parfum du professeur qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Presque deux jours qu'on t'a pas vu… murmura Morag à Hermione alors que McGonagall entrait dans la salle de classe.

- Petite grippe… répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

Sentant un regard sur sa nuque, elle tourna la tête et vit les yeux froids de Dolohov posés sur elle. La gryffondor lui souffla un baiser et reporta son attention sur le professeur.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons finaliser la transformation commencée mardi. Les rats qui sont devant vous -merci de ne pas leur donner à manger Miss Stubbs, ils sont suffisamment bien nourris- devront être métamorphosés avant la fin du cours en chat. Cependant, avant de commencer, merci de faire la métamorphose de rat à souris en informulés. Je passe dans les rangs, et j'en profiterai pour ramasser vos devoirs.

Hermione sortit sa copie de son sac et attendit patiemment que le professeur s'approche de son bureau. Elle lui tendit le parchemin avec un petit sourire et refit sa métamorphose, sous le regard hostile de Dolohov. McGonagall hocha la tête, et passa aux élèves suivant.

Le cours se poursuivit calmement. McGonagall expliqua à la perfection comment réussir la métamorphose suivant et Hermione buvait ses paroles. Elle était subjuguée par son professeur, par sa manière de parler, de poser sa voix.

Aussi, quand ce fut son tour de faire la métamorphose, elle se concentra, se remémorant toutes les étapes à effectuer, et se fendit d'un informulé.

- Et bien, cela mérite quinze points pour gryffondor, dit la directrice adjointe avec un léger sourire.

En voyant le regard fier de son amante posé sur elle, Hermione avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction des cachots en discutant avec Déborah, elle se sentait légère, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des années. Cependant, quelqu'un la bouscula et la jeune femme tourna la tête.

- C'est facile d'avoir des résultats quand on couche avec le professeur… ricana Dolohov devant un auditoire d'élèves de septième année.

Quelques serpentard se mirent à ricaner, tandis que les poufsouffles et serdaigles présents eurent des exclamations choquées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dolohov ? aboya Deborah en serrant les poings.

- Je dis juste que la sang de bourbe partage son lit avec McGonagall.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama un élève de serdaigle en s'approchant.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi McGonagall est moins présente depuis quelques temps ? En fait, depuis que Granger est revenue à Poudlard… demanda vicieusement une serpentarde.

Hermione jeta son sac à terre et se retrouva la baguette à la main. Elle la pointa rapidement sur Dolohov et agita souplement son poignet. Un jet de lumière rouge toucha le préfet en chef en plein poitrine et il fut propulsé contre un mur. Hermione marcha en direction de l'élève et pointa sa baguette sur le bas ventre du serpentard.

- Si je métamorphose ton service trois pièces en œuf de doxy, tu comprendras que mes bonnes notes sont dues uniquement à mon talent, et non pas à une hypothétique relation née de l'imagination d'un pervers frustré… dit froidement Hermione.

- Espèce de…

- Attention, j'ai la baguette facile en ce moment… murmura Hermione en appuyant le bout de bois sur les parties intimes du préfet en chef qui grimaça.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix doucereuse.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent, excepté Hermione qui ne quittait des yeux Dolohov. Rogue venait d'arriver dans son habituel tourbillon de capes noires.

- Granger, pouvez-vous arrêter de taquiner votre camarade, poursuivit Rogue. J'aimerai que tous les élèves soient debout lorsqu'arrive un professeur.

- Oui, professeur. Il serait inconvenant que M. Dolohov vous manque de respect. Insulter deux directeurs de maison en moins de cinq minutes serait faire preuve d'inconscience… dit calmement Hermione en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

- Manque de respect ? demanda le maître des potions.

- James a cru bon de laisser entendre que l'enseignement du professeur McGonagall se faisait dans un lit, répondit Déborah avec un léger sourire.

Rogue toisa du regard tous les élèves présents et ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa classe.

- M. Dolohov, vous m'accompagnerez après le cours jusqu'au bureau de notre directrice adjointe. Vous lui ferez part de vos conseils pour améliorer la qualité de ses cours. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera touchée par votre délicate attention. Miss Granger, vous serez en retenue avec moi demain après midi, quatorze heures. Maintenant, entrez !

Hermione ramassa son sac et passa la dernière devant Rogue. Ce dernier lui saisit le bras et la tira en arrière.

- Donnez –moi le plus rapidement possible l'occasion de vous exclure du cours. Je ne peux garantir votre sécurité… murmura-t-il.

- Mais… je… commença Hermione.

Rogue la poussa dans la salle de classe et ferma la porte après être entré.

- Assez perdu de temps ! dit-il sèchement. Sortez vos devoirs sur le polynectar !

A peine les élèves avaient-ils posé les parchemins sur les bureaux que ces derniers s'envolèrent pour atterrir devant le professeur.

- Je vais donner à chacun d'entre vous une fiole contenant du poussos. Je veux que d'ici la fin des deux heures vous ayez analysé la composition de cette potion, en ayant séparé les différents composant. Nous la confectionnerons dès lundi. Au travail !

Hermione récupéra sa fiole et la versa dans son chaudron. Elle sortit sa baguette, se saisit d'un stylo et d'une feuille et commença à travailler. Elle avait déjà trouvé un ingrédient quand elle sentit le regard froid du professeur sur elle.

- Que faite-vous, Granger ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- J'analyse la potion… répondit la jeune femme.

- Un première année s'y prendrait mieux que vous, répliqua le directeur de serpentard.

La gryffondor lâcha un long soupir et toisa le professeur du regard.

- Si votre devoir est à la hauteur de cette potion, je vais encore passer un week-end ennuyeux à lire votre copie… lâcha le directeur de Serpentard.

- Parce que vous savez lire ? demanda Hermione, ingénue.

- Granger, à mon bureau, de suite… gronda Rogue.

L'élève coupa le feu sous son chaudron et s'approcha de l'estrade sous les regards étonnés des élèves. Rogue rédigeait quelques mots sur un parchemin et le tendit à son élève.

- Je crois savoir que votre directrice de maison n'a pas classe à cette heure. Allez la trouver de ma part et expliquer votre comportement. Bien évidemment, vous avez un T à votre préparation. En espérant que votre devoir ne sera pas trop médiocre…

Hermione prit le parchemin, récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe. Elle déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, se demandant pourquoi Rogue avait tenu à la sortir de son cours. En frappant à la porte de la directrice de Gryffondor, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bientôt la réponse.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Portez-vous bien d'ici là !

Bises,

Link9


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde !

Une petite uploade rapide, car demain j'ai mes examens finaux de droit et d'administration du personnel ! Chouette ! ^^

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 16

- Entrez ! aboya McGonagall.

Hermione grimaça et tourna la poignée pour pénétrer dans le bureau du professeur. Minerva fronça les sourcils en voyant son élève qui s'approchait d'elle en lui tendant un parchemin. La directrice adjointe s'en saisit, le déplia et le parcourut des yeux rapidement.

La jeune femme, toujours debout, lâcha son sac à terre et observa la pièce avec intérêt. La décoration n'avait pas bougé pendant ses trois années d'absence. Elle sourit à la vue de la coupe des quatre maisons qui trônait fièrement dans une vitrine derrière le bureau.

Minerva sortit sa baguette et verrouilla magiquement la porte. Elle lança un autre sort et parut satisfaite. Elle posa le parchemin devant elle et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève.

- J'ai rien fait ! commença à se justifier Hermione.

Le professeur eut un léger sourire et acquiesça.

- Je sais… Severus m'a expliqué ce qui se tramait. Dolohov avait prévu de faire exploser ton chaudron pendant le cours. Ayant déjà analysé la potion poussos, il savait exactement quoi jeter dans ta préparation pour faire un maximum de dégât.

- Comment le professeur Rogue était-il au courant ?

- Le baron sanglant joue les espions dans la salle commune de serpentard… se contenta de répondre Minerva en faisant disparaître le parchemin écrit par son collègue.

- Et je fais quoi ? Je sèche tous les cours de potions jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? s'emporta vertement Hermione.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous pensons que Dolohov recevra de nouvelles instructions ce week-end, et qu'il te laissera en paix.

Hermione jeta des regards autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être espionnée.

- La pièce est insonorisée… fit remarquer le professeur.

- Vraiment ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva acquiesça et eut un léger sourire en voyant Hermione contourner le bureau et s'asseoir dessus.

- Ca tombe bien… murmura la gryffondor à l'oreille de sa directrice. J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi, et cela m'aurait contrarié que nous soyons déranger…

- Discuter ? demanda McGonagall en approchant son fauteuil de son élève.

Hermione posa ses avants bras sur les épaules de l'animagus et noua ses mains sur la nuque de l'enseignante.

- Oui, répondit sérieusement l'élève. Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que nous entretenons une relation, et je me rends compte que je ne sais presque rien de toi.

Minerva, qui était occupé à caresser les cuisses de son élève, s'interrompit brutalement.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda le professeur en collant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et bien, ce que tu attends de moi, de cette relation. Tes envies, tes craintes si tu en as. Suis-je la première ? Pourquoi as-tu jeté ton dévolu sur moi ? murmura Hermione en regardant par terre, gênée.

Elle sentit la main de McGonagall sous son menton, et la gryffondor redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux émeraude de la directrice adjointe.

- La seule crainte que j'ai est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mon envie est de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Pourquoi suis-je avec toi ? Mais regarde-toi Hermione ! Qui ne succomberait pas à ton intelligence, à ta malice, à ton charme ? Tomber amoureuse de toi n'a pas été difficile. Ca m'est tombé dessus, sans que je m'en rendre compte. Dès que je te vois, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. T'embrasser, te sentir contre moi…

Minerva posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- J'aime tout ce que tu es. J'adore ce que nous faisons. Regarder la télévision, travailler ensemble, discuter autour d'une pizza, faire l'amour avec toi. Le plus dur a été de franchir le pas, de braver les convenances qu'on nous inculque plus jeune…

Hermione ferma les yeux en sentant la main de son professeur sur sa joue.

- Maintenant, à la question « es-tu ma première ? », j'ai le regret de te répondre non. J'en suis navrée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que…

La gryffondor s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa pensée.

- C'est ton cas ? murmura McGonagall.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et rouvrit les yeux. Le regard de l'animagus semblait la transpercer de part en part.

- Oui… murmura Hermione.

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais… je… Je ne m'en serai jamais douté ! balbutia Minerva en rougissant.

Hermione se demanda la raison de la gêne de son amante, puis leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant la raison.

- Minerva, cela fait deux ans que je travaille dans un bar lesbien. J'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres. Aussi, je sais comment donner du plaisir à une femme. Enfin, je le savais en théorie. Et grâce à toi, j'ai pu mettre mon savoir en pratique.

- C'est le rôle d'un professeur… marmonna McGonagall, assez sèchement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si j'avais su… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop brusque, trop avide. J'aurai du prendre mon temps, au lieu de me jeter sur toi telle…

- Arrête, c'était parfait, coupa Hermione en glissant du bureau.

Elle s'installa sur les genoux de son amante et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au dessus de la porte et sourit.

- Il nous reste une heure et quart avant le déjeuner… murmura sensuellement la jeune femme.

- Hermione ! Pas à Poudlard ! rétorqua le professeur.

- Je suis sure que faire l'amour sur ton bureau est un de tes fantasmes…

Le professeur sursauta et, devant le regard amusé de son élève, ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Et bien… Je m'en vais le réaliser de ce pas… murmura Hermione en faisant glisser ses mains sous le haut de la directrice adjointe.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un geste de plus, trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Hermione sursauta et descendit des genoux de son professeur.

- Minerva ! je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi ! s'exclama une voix de femme.

McGonagall réajusta sa robe de sorcière et déverrouilla sa porte une fois qu'Hermione ait repris sa place de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Entrez ! aboya la directrice de Gryffondor.

Le professeur Bibine fit son entrée dans la pièce et foudroya les deux sorcières du regard.

- Bien, Miss Granger, dit calmement Minerva. Je vous verrais donc après vos cours de transplanage pour une leçon de rattrapage sur les informulés…

- C'est donc vrai ! siffla le professeur de vol. Les rumeurs sont fondées…

McGonagall jeta un regard étonné à sa collègue.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Rolanda ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- De toi et…

- Miss Granger, je vous voie plus tard… coupa McGonagall.

Hermione acquiesça, ramassa son sac et partit sous le regard hostile du professeur Bibine. Elle ferma la porte et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Cependant, des éclats de voix venant de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter captèrent son attention. Elle hésita à revenir sur ses pas, mais secoua la tête. Sa curiosité lui avait souvent joué des tours, et elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de Minerva. Si c'était important, le professeur lui en parlera dans la soirée. Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque et profita de l'heure qui lui restait avant le déjeuner pour travailler.

« Toujours ça de moins à faire ce week-end ! » soupira-t-elle en rangeant ses devoirs de botanique.

Elle mit son sac sur ses épaules et gagna la grande salle. En chemin, elle eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

- Hermione ! Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama le directeur en saluant son élève. Comment s'est passé ta matinée ?

- A merveille… grogna la septième année.

- Si ton cours de transplanage se passe bien, tu pourras passer ton examen dès cette après midi. Heureuse ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Pour une bonne nouvelle… ironisa la jeune femme.

Les deux sorciers se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, et Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées. L'intrusion de Bibine dans le bureau de son amante la perturbait plus que de raison, et elle n'arrivait pas à clarifier cette situation.

- Tu as l'air contrarié… fit remarquer doucement Dumbledore.

- C'est juste que… Non, laissez tomber.

- Si je peux t'être utile, proposa aimablement le directeur.

Hermione soupira et fit un geste de la main.

- Le professeur Bibine a fait une entrée remarquée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, et elles ont commencé une vive conversation, et mon petit doigt me dit qu'elles ont parlé de moi…

- Ah…

Dumbledore eut une petite grimace et la gryffondor le regarda, étonnée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Mais je suis sure que si tu poses la question à mon adjointe, elle se fera une joie de te répondre.

- Je ne veux pas l'importuner, répliqua Hermione.

Le directeur haussa les épaules.

- Rejoins-moi à quatorze heures devant les grilles de Poudlard. Tu feras tes deux derniers cours à Pré Au Lard, finit-il par dire devant les portes de la grand salle.

La gryffondor acquiesça et pénétra dans le réfectoire. Elle alla directement s'installer à la table des gryffondors où elle retrouva Déborah.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'insulter Rogue ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant un plat de petits pois.

- J'en ai assez de ses remarques désobligeantes… répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Tu sais comment il est ! C'est pas à son âge qu'on le changera…

- Merci de votre sollicitude, miss. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor… murmura une voix froide derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, et se retournèrent vivement pour faire face au visage impassible de Rogue. Le professeur leur jeta un regard glacial et s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de cape noire vers la table des professeurs.

- Donc, tu as eu une grippe… murmura Déborah en commençant son repas.

- Oui, une belle saleté, répliqua Hermione en avalant une bouchée d'œufs.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ! rétorqua la gryffondor.

- Absolument pas ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Dans ce cas là, tu peux m'expliquer le sourire qu'a arboré Dolohov tout le mercredi ?

Hermione garda un visage neutre.

- Peut-être parce qu'il m'a toussé dessus avant d'aller déjeuner ? proposa la jeune femme. Je suis sure que c'est lui qui m'a refilé ce satané virus.

Déborah lâcha ses couverts bruyamment et jeta un regard furieux à sa camarade.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider, grogna la gryffondor.

- Je sais… répondit doucement Hermione. Mais j'ai pas envie de t'embarquer dans mes problèmes…

La gryffondor haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Hermione retint un soupir, et retourna à son repas. La jeune femme sortit son manuel de potion et commença la lecture d'un chapitre tout en mangeant. Cependant, elle fut de nouveau distraite par Morag qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

- C'est vrai ce qu'a raconté Dolohov ? demanda le jeune homme en posant son sac.

- Qu'a-t-il encore dit ? interrogea Hermione en serrant les poings.

- Que tu sors avec McGonagall ? insista le préfet en chef.

- Où as-tu entendu ça ? grogna la jeune femme.

- Tout Poudlard est au courant. Si tu levais le nez de ton bouquin, tu verrais que tous les élèves te regardent…

Hermione ferma brutalement son livre, et le bruit résonna dans toute la grande salle.

- Si tu n'as pas d'autres bêtises à dire, je m'en vais… dit-elle sèchement en ramassant ses affaires.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle et Bibine se sont séparées il y a un mois… Deux ans qu'elles étaient ensembles…

La gryffondor faillit tomber de stupeur.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Oui, c'est un secret de polichinelle… McGonagall et Bibine étaient ensemble, et cela semble s'être arrêté depuis quelques semaines. Depuis, Bibine passe ses nerfs sur les élèves. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet…

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne sors pas avec le professeur McGonagall ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, de croire un serpentard ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle quitta la grande salle à grandes enjambées. Dans le hall, elle croisa Dolohov et la directrice adjointe. Le serpentard avait la mine sombre tandis que le professeur de métamorphose arborait un visage furieux. Hermione tourna les talons, et s'engagea dans le parc. Elle avait une heure et demie à tuer avant de rejoindre Dumbledore. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. N'ayant pas vu le demi géant au repas, elle espérait le trouver chez lui. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait assise avec une gigantesque tasse de thé dans les mains.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme… fit remarquer le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

- Pas vraiment… maugréa Hermione. Ma vie devient de plus en plus compliquée…

- Et elle le sera de plus en plus, dit doucement Hagrid. Comment ça se passe, avec Harry ?

- Je l'évite, il m'évite, le rêve…

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le professeur n'osant aborder un sujet plus délicat, et Hermione l'en remercia muettement. Finalement, l'heure de son cours de transplanage arriva, et la jeune femme prit congés. Elle traversa rapidement le parc et trouva Dumbledore devant les grilles de Poudlard, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pile à l'heure, nous pouvons y aller ! s'exclama joyeusement le directeur en ouvrant une des grilles.

Il s'effaça et laissa passer son élève.

- Avant que j'oublie, tu es conviée à dîner dans mes appartements dimanche en huit… commença Dumbledore en s'engageant sur le chemin qui menait à Pré au Lard.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Me faut-il une raison pour convier une de mes élèves à partager mon repas ?

- Oui, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- En effet, j'organise comme chaque année une petite soirée pour l'anniversaire de Minerva. Et je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de t'y voir.

- Ce n'est pas le lundi quatre octobre ?

- Si, mais il est plus sérieux de faire la fête le dimanche, plutôt que le lundi… Ah, nous y voilà ! Bonjour Wilkie. Prêt à faire passer l'examen à Miss Granger ?

Le petit sorcier venait d'apparaître en un craquement sonore devant les Trois Balais.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Après avoir révisé une dernière fois théorie et pratique, si le résultat est satisfaisant, vous pourrez passer l'examen, miss.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Bien, pour commencer, rappelez-moi les trois mots essentiels à un transplanage…

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait au Trois Balais, une bière au beurre devant elle. La boisson lui été gracieusement offerte par Dumbledore, qui voulait fêter avec elle la réussite de son examen.

- Tu es partante, pour la petite soirée d'anniversaire de mon adjointe ? demanda Dumbledore en trinquant avec son élève.

- Oui, bien sûr… répliqua doucement Hermione.

- Parfait ! Je demanderai aux elfes de nous préparer un bon repas.

- Cependant, ne serait-ce pas déplacer de m'y trouver ?

- Non, rassure-toi, il n'y aura que Severus, Minerva, toi et moi…

- Le professeur Rogue ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ca allait être une soirée mémorable.

- Oui, chaque année Minerva et Severus s'envoient autant d'injures qu'ils vident mes bouteilles de firewhiskey. Et cette année ne fera pas exception. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Dumbledore, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'après midi.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet du professeur Bibine, monsieur le directeur ?

Dumbledore posa sa chope et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Ah… tu as entendu parler de ça ? Et bien, je peux seulement te dire que je suis soulagé à l'idée de savoir que le quidditch ne sera pas le principal sujet de conversation dimanche prochain…

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Donc, Minerva et le professeur Bibine… commença-t-elle.

- Tu devrais lui en parler, tu ne crois pas ? dit doucement le vieux sorcier.

- Oui, vous avez raison… répondit la gryffondor.

- Bien. Lundi après tes cours, tu viendras dans mon bureau. Je t'ai concocté un petit programme de révision, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Une fois leur verre vide, les deux sorciers retournèrent à Poudlard.

- Professeur, pouvez-vous dire au professeur McGonagall que je l'attends chez moi ? murmura la jeune femme après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction de son bureau. Hermione gagna la bibliothèque, emprunta quelques livres pour le week-end et regagna l'air de transplanage.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouva dans son appartement et posa avec soulagement son sac de cours près de son bureau. Elle se massa rapidement l'épaule droite et ne put ignorer Pattenrond qui se précipitait vers elle. Elle attrapa son chat dans ses bras, lui gratta la tête tout en remettant de l'eau dans le bol du félin.

Elle changea de vêtements et passa un vieux jean, un tee-shirt noir et un léger pull. Elle se saisit de sa liste de course, prit ses clés de voiture, son portefeuille et deux grands sacs. Elle ferma son appartement et se rendit dans le parking. Sa voiture était garée… à peu près correctement. Enfin bon, son pare-choc était déjà dans un sal état, alors elle n'allait pas en vouloir à Minerva de s'être garée à la sauvage. Elle grimpa dans l'habitacle, boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et démarra. Elle passa la marche arrière, sortit de sa place et activa le bip de la voiture. Le portail s'ouvrit et Hermione se glissa dans la circulation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se trouva à jouer des coudes entre les rayons du supermarché. Ses pensées vagabondaient alors qu'elle remplissait son chariot en suivant sa liste. Elle était surprise de savoir que Minerva avait entretenu une relation suivie avec Bibine. Plus de deux ans quand même ! Quelle était la raison de leur séparation ? Qui avait mis fin au couple ? Après avoir vu la réaction du professeur de vol plus tôt dans la journée, la réponse était évidente.

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir Minerva rompre. Quelque chose lui disait que la femme ne devait pas être des plus douces dans ces occasions.

La gryffondor passa en caisse, régla ses achats et rentra chez elle. En sortant de l'ascenseur, ses paquets à la main, elle tomba nez à nez avec Minerva. Cette dernière l'attendait, et semblait passablement énervée.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? murmura Hermione en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

- Quelques minutes… répondit le professeur en lui portant deux sacs.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrée directement ?

- Tu n'étais pas là. Ca aurait été inconvenant, répliqua sèchement l'animagus.

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Je te ferai un double des clés demain, si tu le souhaites.

Minerva faillit lâcher un des sacs à terre mais le rattrapa de justesse.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son élève.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu de relation avant. Mais elle savait que ces mots n'étaient jamais de bon augure.

* * *

Je sais ce que vous vous dites... Encore une fin sadique ! Et oui ! MOUHAHAHHA

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, mais en ce moment, entre les examens et le stage, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi. Et comme en plus, je me tape 2h30 de transport par jour, je ne vous raconte pas mon état de fatigue ! Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, bien au contraire ! Je vais juste un peu espacer les posts, car je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire !

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Hermione posa ses sacs de courses sur la table du salon et secoua doucement la tête. Si elle avait su que Minerva comptait rompre le soir même, elle n'aurait jamais prévu son stock pour deux personnes. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de l'animagus, et ôta sa veste.

- Pas besoin de parler… murmura Hermione en attrapant son paquet de cigarette. Je vais m'en fumer une dehors, le temps que tu récupères tes affaires. N'oublie pas de claquer la porte en sortant…

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le balcon, elle sentit la main du professeur lui attraper le poignet. Hermione tourna la tête et croisa le regard surpris de la directrice adjointe.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Minerva, étonnée.

- « Il faut qu'on parle » est synonyme de « C'est fini entre nous… », rétorqua Hermione. Rassure-toi, je ne te ferai pas de scène.

- Je voulais juste t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Rolanda, répliqua vivement McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que le professeur l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Je pense que tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre le professeur Bibine et moi… commença doucement Minerva.

Hermione acquiesça et tapota ses genoux nerveusement.

- Elle n'a… pas très bien pris notre rupture, poursuivit le professeur.

- Doux euphémisme, murmura la gryffondor. Mais pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?

- C'est de mon fait…

Minerva se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon.

- Pour t'expliquer, il faut que je remonte trois années en arrière.

- Trois ans ? demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton départ de Poudlard m'a… bouleversé. Pas pour des raisons d'ordre personnel. A l'époque, je ne te voyais pas comme je te regarde maintenant. Tu étais ma meilleure élève, et ce qui t'est arrivé m'a profondément choquée. Je voulais te retrouver, t'aider, mais Rogue et Dumbledore ont insisté sur le fait que tu ne voulais plus aucun contact avec le monde magique.

Minerva inspira profondément, et son regard se voila.

- J'ai donc laissé tomber, à regret. La première année de cours après ton départ a été un calvaire. Je m'attendais toujours à te trouver au détour d'un couloir, à te voir lever la main pour répondre à une question. La première fois que j'ai corrigé des copies de sixième année, j'ai parcouru trois fois la pile à la recherche de ton devoir…

Le professeur secoua la tête et se massa les tempes.

- Aussi, quand Rolanda a redoublé d'ardeur pour me séduire, l'année suivante, je me suis laissé tenter. J'avais besoin, à ma plus grande honte, de réconfort. Deux années se sont écoulées. Je m'étais installée dans une petite routine bien huilée et la prophétie nous a été révélée. Albus s'est mis à la recherche de l'élève qui était concerné, tandis que Severus continuait son espionnage auprès de Tu Sais Qui…

- Voldemort, répliqua Hermione.

En voyant son amante frissonner, la jeune femme eut un sourire.

- Ne me dis pas qu'une sorcière comme toi a peut de prononcer un simple nom… fit remarquer l'élève.

- Il y a des mots qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais prononcer, et je sais de quoi je parle, répondit sombrement Minerva.

Le professeur se tut un instant, reprenant le fil de ses pensées.

- Bref, Severus nous a remonté que Lestrange te cherchait. Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Aussi, un mois avant ton… accident avec les mangemorts, je me suis rendue sur ton lieu de travail.

Hermione sursauta et se leva brusquement.

- Je… Je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Moi oui… répliqua Minerva avec un sourire. Tu avais tellement changé. De l'adolescente peu sure d'elle, tu t'étais transformée en belle jeune femme. Je me souviens avoir passé la soirée à t'observer, sans toucher à mon verre. Je n'avais pas prévu avoir des sentiments pour toi. Ca m'est… tombé dessus, d'un coup. En rentrant à Poudlard, j'ai trouvé Rolanda et j'ai mis fin à notre relation.

La gryffondor allait poser une question, mais McGonagall la coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Je n'imaginais pas à l'époque quoi que ce soit avec toi. Mais il me fallait être honnête avec Rolanda. J'étais amoureuse d'une autre, et je ne voulais la rendre malheureuse. Notre rupture s'est plutôt bien passée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, quand nous avons rompu, je lui ai donné plusieurs raisons, mais pas la bonne. Et avec les rumeurs qu'a faites circuler ce crétin de serpentard, Rolanda a tout compris. Je comprends aisément qu'il n'est pas facile de digérer qu'on s'est fait remplacé pour une superbe jeune femme… D'ailleurs, elle a eu du mal à le croire, ce qui m'a permis de lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Nous sommes donc tirées d'affaire pour le moment.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, mais d'un autre côté, que pourrait-elle te faire ?

Minerva dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Beaucoup de tort, crois-moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu que notre rupture se passe au mieux. Même si elle est une de mes collègues, je reste sa supérieure hiérarchique. Après tout, je suis directrice adjointe. Et le harcèlement sexuel est en vigueur chez les sorciers…

- Mais… balbutia Hermione, horrifiée. Elle était consentante !

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas à sortir avec une de mes collègues. Si le magenmagot apprend ça, c'est l'occasion rêvé pour que le ministère remette son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. Et Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Minerva soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Parlons d'autres choses… murmura le professeur. Nous allons fêter dignement ta réussite à l'examen de transplanage et ensuite, je tiendrai ma promesse de passer tout mon week-end dans ton lit.

Hermione éclata de rire et attrapa délicatement le menton de son professeur.

- Pourquoi ne pas conjuguer les deux propositions ? demanda-t-elle sensuellement.

Elle embrassa son professeur, et la renversa sur le canapé. Les vêtements furent rapidement à terre, et Minerva réussit à se mettre sur son amante.

- J'attends de vous une attention sans faille, Miss Granger. La démonstration que je vais vous faire requiert la plus grande concentration, car elle demande agilité et endurance. Les gestes techniques sont assez simples à réaliser, mais il faut de la dextérité pour les enchaîner rapidement afin que… la magie opère.

Hermione eut un haussement de sourcil amusé.

- Vous avez toute mon attention, professeur.

Et d'un geste de baguette, elle éteignit la lumière.

* * *

- Minerva… Il faut se lever… murmura Hermione en laissant courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de son professeur.

Elle était confortablement allongée contre l'animagus, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son aînée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall, d'une voix ensommeillée, resserrant son étreinte autour du buste de la gryffondor.

- Parce qu'il est près de minuit, et que j'ai faim.

La jeune femme s'étira et entreprit de sortir du lit qu'elle avait défait plus tôt. Elle remarqua avec un sourire Pattenrond qui dormait dans son panier, et qui ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé par le concert de cris qui s'était déroulé pendant une partie de la soirée et de la nuit.

- Tu veux dîner ? demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant le frigo.

Minerva s'assit dans le lit et observa le corps de son amante éclairé par la faible lumière du frigo. Son regard balaya les courbes de la jeune femme et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu me proposes… murmura l'animagus.

Hermione tourna la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Minerva… soupira la jeune femme, amusée. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que tu étais comme ça. Sous tes airs de professeur strict et revêche se cache une femme…

La gryffondor s'arrêta de parler quand la lumière du frigo s'éteignit et qu'un bruit sec retentissait dans le studio.

- Et mince… grogna la jeune femme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva en se levant.

- Les plombs viennent de sauter…

Hermione se dirigea dans l'entrée et ouvrit un petit boitier métallique. Elle abaissa la manette, la releva, et tenta d'allumer la lumière dans le salon. Rien ne se passa. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et étouffa un juron.

- Un problème ?

Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut son professeur debout, passant une large chemise pour couvrir sa nudité.

- Soit c'est mon installation, soit c'est l'immeuble. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de n'avoir pas de courant, j'ai des surgelés au congélo. Faut que je retrouve ma boite de fusibles…

- Si tu le dis ! soupira Minerva, qui ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que la jeune femme racontait.

La gryffondor attrapa une lampe de poche sur le meuble de l'entrée et fouilla quelques instants dans une boite en carton. Elle sortit une petite pochette et en extrait un fusible. Elle fit plusieurs essais, et finit par trouver le bon emplacement. La lumière revint dans le studio et elle soupira de soulagement.

- L'installation électrique n'est ni faite ni à faire… grogna la jeune femme en rangeant ce qu'elle avait sorti. Il faudrait que je déménage !

Minerva s'approcha souplement et Hermione eut un sourire appréciateur en remarquant que la chemise ouverte laissait une vue imprenable sur la poitrine du professeur et sur son ventre plat.

- Où en étions-nous avant cette fâcheuse coupure ? demanda l'élève, ingénue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouva plaquée contre le mur, coincée par McGonagall.

- Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire… murmura Minerva.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pattenrond sauta sur le lit. Il s'étira, planta ses griffes dans la couette et s'approcha des deux femmes endormies. Il les observa un moment à la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les stores et décida de réveiller la sorcière qui pouvait se transformer en chat. Il se mit en position, et sauta allégrement sur le dos de la femme qui dormait dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Il lui marcha dessus jusqu'à atteindre son visage et se mit à lui lécher les joues consciencieusement. Il avait faim, et ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir sa ration de croquette. La femme ouvrit une paupière et le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Laisse-moi deviner… murmura-t-elle, endormie. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ?

Pattenrond se mit à miauler. Pas sûr que l'humaine avait compris, mais au moins, elle lui prêtait attention. La sorcière attrapa une tige de bois qu'elle fit bouger mollement. Aussitôt, un placard s'ouvrit, et le paquet de croquette flotta dans l'appartement en direction de sa gamelle.

Pattenrond quitta le lit et se précipita vers son assiette qui débordait à présent de croquette. Tout en mangeant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme. Elle semblait s'être rendormie, la tête posée contre l'épaule de sa maitresse. Après s'être rempli l'estomac, le chat claqua sa langue râpeuse sur son palais. Il faisait soif, et il regarda d'un air navré son bol d'eau vide. Il tourna la tête vers la sorcière chat et cligna des yeux. La dame avait l'air assez réactive à s'occuper de lui aussi il décida de retenter sa chance.

Pattenrond s'approcha silencieusement du lit et sauta souplement à côté de la femme. Il lui renifla les cheveux et donna un coup de patte sur la tête. La sorcière grogna, se retourna et ouvrit les yeux, le fixant.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Minerva en baillant.

Le chat se mit à miauler et le professeur lui ferma la gueule de deux doigts.

- Tais-toi, tu vas la réveiller…

Pattenrond se frotta contre l'animagus et retourna devant son bol d'eau. Il donna un coup de patte dedans et remiaula.

- Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir… marmonna McGonagall en se levant.

Elle attrapa un vêtement qui traînait au pied du lit et le passa rapidement. Elle remplit le bol d'eau du chat qui lapa goulument et observa le désordre de la pièce. Ramassant ses vêtements, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Cependant, en voyant ses robes sorcières, elle secoua la tête. Elle s'habilla prestement, retourna dans le salon et donna un coup de baguette sur ses vêtements. Un jean, une chemise, et la voilà vêtue en moldu pour le week-end.

Minerva eut un sourire tendre en voyant Hermione endormie. La couette tombait dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme, qui s'était retournée dans son sommeil. Elle voulut faire courir ses doigts sur le dos exposé, mais n'avait pas envie de réveiller la gryffondor. Aussi, elle fouilla dans sa poche, en tira son portefeuille et compta les quelques pièces moldues qui s'y trouvaient. Cinq livres… Elle se rendit dans l'entrée, prit les clés de l'appartement, et sortit sans bruit. Restait à trouver la boulangerie la plus proche.

Hermione fut réveillée par une douce odeur de café. Elle s'étira mollement et ouvrit les yeux. Mettant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda, amusée, Minerva s'affairer dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour… marmonna Hermione en baillant.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le professeur en posant deux mugs sur la table du salon.

L'animagus s'approcha du lit et embrassa son amante.

- Le temps que tu te douches, le petit déjeuner sera prêt…

Hermione acquiesça, posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de la directrice adjointe et se leva. Elle traversa le studio sans le moindre vêtement pour cacher sa nudité et jeta un regard à sa directrice de maison avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière semblait hypnotisée. Elle tenait à la main un pot de confiture et une baguette de pain, et ne bougeait plus, telle une statue.

- J'espère te faire toujours cet effet ! dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil, et disparut dans la pièce d'eau.

Minerva reprit conscience de son environnement et secoua la tête avec un sourire. Elle en était persuadée, Hermione lui ferait toujours autant d'effet.

Le petit déjeuner fut ponctué d'éclats de rire, de doux murmures, et Hermione eut l'impression de rêver. Depuis plus d'une semaine, la gryffondor avait l'impression de vivre un songe éveillée. Avoir Minerva McGonagall comme petite amie est au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. L'animagus était prévenante, douce, amusante et bien sûr, les conversations avec elle ne manquait pas de piquant. La jeune femme se sentait comblée, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Cependant, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'elle regardait sa montre.

- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle lisait un livre dans les bras de son professeur. Je dois être dans le bureau de Rogue pour ma retenue dans moins de quinze minutes !

L'élève bondit hors du canapé et regarda sa tenue, affolée.

- J'ai pas le temps de me changer ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant des chaussures.

Minerva jeta un regard en biais à son élève, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis certaine qu'il va apprécier… murmura-t-elle, amusée.

- Oui, jean et docs marteens, c'est sûr, je vais avoir une deuxième retenue. Et donc, un deuxième samedi de gâcher… rétorqua Hermione en nouant ses lacets.

A ces mots, le professeur se raidit.

- Effectivement, c'est embêtant. J'irai lui parler, si tu veux…

- Pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu ? Non merci, je m'en sortirai.

Elle noua maladroitement une chemise blanche à fines rayures noires et passa sa veste en cuir.

- Je reviens au plus vite. A tout à l'heure… murmura Hermione en embrassant rapidement son professeur.

Elle attrapa son sac et disparut en un craquement sonore. Arrivée devant les grilles de Poudlard, Hermione les ouvrit d'un geste brusque et traversa le parc en courant, saluant de la main les élèves qui l'accostaient. Elle pénétra dans le château et dévala quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux cachots. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, elle frappa trois coups secs.

« Quatorze heures et une minute… » pensa-t-elle en cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

- Entrez ! s'exclama une voix froide.

Hermione poussa la porte et remarqua Rogue, assis à son bureau, une copie dans les mains.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes en retard… murmura le maître des potions, de sa voix doucereuse. Et dans une tenue plutôt inhabituelle.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas. Elle posa son sac et attendit debout, près d'une table.

- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna le professeur.

La gryffondor tira la chaise et s'installa, attendant les nouvelles instructions du directeur de Serpentard.

- Alors Miss Granger… Non seulement vous préparez une potion délicate dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, mais en plus, vous en volez les ingrédients dans ma réserve personnelle… commença Rogue en se levant.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la copie toujours dans ses mains. Pas besoin d'être voyante pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de son devoir.

- Votre retenue, et il va s'agir de la première d'une longue série, va consister à m'aider dans la concoction de masse de polynectar. Le professeur Dumbledore a besoin de plusieurs litres au plus vite, et il a jugé utile de m'affliger de votre présence.

Il posa la copie devant Hermione qui eut un sursaut en remarquant un « O » écrit en haut de la feuille.

- C'était un devoir… correct. Cependant, je préfère juger de vos capacités devant un chaudron. L'académique est intéressant, mais la pratique l'est plus encore. Maintenant, levez-vous, et suivez-moi.

Stupéfaite, Hermione ramassa sa copie, la fourra dans son sac et emboita le pas du professeur. Rogue ouvrit une porte sur le côté et pénétra dans une pièce. La gryffondor passa la tête et hoqueta de stupeur. C'était le plus beau laboratoire de potion qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sur les pans de mur se trouvaient plusieurs armoire bourrées d'ingrédients étiquetés t classé par nature de produit. Au dessus de ces armoires, de multiples chaudrons étaient suspendus. Il y en avait de toute taille, en or, en fer, en cuivre. A côté de chaque chaudron, la cuillère qui correspondait.

- Qu'attendez-vous, miss Granger ? La Saint Merlin ? SI vous voulez être de retour chez vous avant que le professeur McGonagall ne reprenne goût au… quidditch, mettez-vous au travail !

Hermione ignora la pique de Rogue sur la relation passée de son amante avec le professeur de vol, et se dirigea pour choisir un chaudron et ses ingrédients. Elle sentait le regard du professeur sur son dos alors qu'elle ouvrait les armoires.

- Bon choix de chaudron. Vous n'avez pas fait la bêtise de le prendre en étain.

La jeune femme étouffa un sourire. Si le professeur commençait à lui faire des compliments, c'est que la situation était désespérée.

* * *

Voilà, la suite au plus tôt, je vous le promets !

Bonne soirée,

Bises,

Link9


	18. Chapter 18

Re-bonjour tout le monde !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bon, trêve de blabla, passons de suite à la lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 18

Quand Hermione regagna son studio, il était près de dix neuf heures. Elle était épuisée, et sentait l'odeur caractéristique du préparateur de potion. Elle poussa la porte de son appartement et lâcha son sac dans l'entrée. Elle pénétra dans le salon et sourit à la vue de McGonagall, corrigeant des copies. Le professeur avait attaché négligemment ses cheveux et raturait avec fureur un parchemin.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas mon devoir… fit remarquer l'élève avec une grimace.

McGonagall leva la main sans détacher son regard de la copie, ratura encore deux phrase et annota la feuille d'un « P » bien senti.

- C'est bon, j'ai terminé… dit le professeur en s'étirant. Rassure-toi, ton devoir était parfait. Cela mérite une récompense.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas de dîner avant… dit la jeune femme en s'approchant sensuellement de son amante.

- Tout est déjà prêt dans le four, répliqua Minerva avec un sourire.

- Tu sais faire fonctionner un four ? demanda la Gryffondor, étonnée.

- Je sais lire, rétorqua le professeur. J'ai trouvé la notice.

Hermione éclata de rire et fila dans la salle de bain pendant que la directrice adjointe mettait la table. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles dînaient tranquillement, regardant du coin de l'œil la télévision en sourdine, se racontant mutuellement l'après midi passée.

Alors qu'Hermione faisait la vaisselle pendant que Minerva nettoyait la table, la lumière fut coupée brutalement.

- Pas encore ! s'exclama la préfète en grognant.

La jeune femme ôta ses gants dans le noir et se saisit de sa baguette. Elle jeta un lumos et partit dans l'entrée pour bricoler son compteur. Cependant, après avoir changé tous les fusibles possibles, rien n'y faisait, elles étaient toujours plongées dans le noir.

- Cette fois, j'en ai assez ! grommela la gryffondor. Demain, je pose mon préavis et je cherche un nouvel appartement.

- Ne fais rien dans la précipitation, répliqua Minerva. Tu sais, j'ai un logement de fonction à Poudlard. Tu y es la bienvenue.

La lune pleine éclairait de sa douce lumière le studio. Hermione s'approcha de son amante et l'embrassa doucement.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais avec le professeur Bibine et les élèves, ce serait un peu délicat, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Effectivement, réfléchit McGonagall. Mais on trouvera une solution.

Hermione acquiesça, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et déverrouilla la porte.

- Il y a un disjoncteur au bout du palier à l'étage inférieur. Je reviens de suite…

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers et avança à tâtons au deuxième étage. Elle fit quelques mètres et trouva le boitier métallique qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste souple.

- J'y vois rien… grogna-t-elle en approchant son visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le levier était toujours bien positionné.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle referma le boitier et trouva l'interrupteur le plus proche. Elle appuya dessus et sursauta quand la lumière se fit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et courut en direction des marches qu'elle gravit deux à deux. En pénétrant sur le palier, elle entendit des bruits de casse venant de son appartement. Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et se dirigea vers son studio. La porte était à moitié ouverte et un grognement retentit. Hermione tendit la fine tige devant elle et donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit complètement sous le choc.

Elle perdit un dixième de seconde à comprendre la situation. Que faisait un loup garou chez elle ? Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur McGonagall qui envoyait sort sur sort, évitant souplement les attaques du métamorphe. Hermione agita sa baguette et un stupefix toucha de plein fouet l'animal qui poussa un grognement fauve.

Le loup garou tourna la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme de ses yeux injectés de sang.

- Attention Hermione ! s'exclama Minerva alors que la bête bondissait sur son élève, la gueule ouverte.

Hermione n'eut le temps de jeter un nouveau sort que le lycanthrope était sur elle. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol, renversant au passage une chaise. La Gryffondor bougea rapidement la tête pour éviter de se faire mordre, et retint un cri alors que les griffes s'abattirent sur elle. La créature ouvrit largement la gueule et se pencha pour planter ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme. Pattenrond bondit toutes griffes dehors entre sa maitresse et l'animal et les planta dans le visage du loup garou.

- Pattenrond ! cria la jeune femme.

Le métamorphe hurla de douleur, et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du félin. Pattenrond percuta le mur et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Du sang s'écoula de la gueule du loup garou et la bête se lécha les babines. Un long hurlement monta de la gorge de la jeune femme.

La Gryffondor ramena ses genoux contre son torse et jeta ses deux pieds dans l'estomac du loup garou qui fut expulsé un mètre plus loin, retombant lourdement sur le parquet. Un éclair de lumière rouge frappa de plein fouet le lycanthrope. Le loup garou fit un demi-tour et se jeta sur McGonagall qui lui lança une chaise en pleine figure. La créature parut étourdie quelques instants, et la Gryffondor en profita.

Hermione ouvrit rapidement un placard et en sortit un couteau en argent à la lame brillante. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur la créature et lui enfonça la lame dans le dos. Le loup garou eut un grognement sourd quand l'élève tourna et retourna la lame dans la plaie. Elle sortit rapidement le couteau du corps de la créature, tendit le bras en direction de la poitrine et le planta en plein cœur. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur le manche et sentit les os se briser sous la violence du coup.

Les yeux de la créature étaient exorbités, et son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts. Dans un dernier râle, le loup garou s'effondra, répandant son sang sur le plancher. Hermione roula sur le côté, se remit debout et se précipita sur son chat. Elle serra contre elle le corps déchiqueté de son fidèle compagnon et le berça tendrement.

- Pattenrond ? appela-t-elle alors que des sanglots brisaient sa voix.

Le félin eut un petit miaulement. Ses yeux étaient clos, et le sang s'écoulait lentement sur les poils roux.

- Je vais te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas… murmura-t-elle de nouveau, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

La jeune femme enfonça ses doigts dans le pelage plein de sang de son compagnon pour tomber sur une plaie béante. Elle posa sa main et comprima la blessure. Hermione leva les yeux vers Minerva qui s'approchait en boitant légèrement. Le professeur leva sa baguette et toucha le chat de trois petits coups.

- Il faut aller voir Hagrid au plus vite, dit doucement McGonagall.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien de grave. Il faut partir, l'endroit n'est plus sûr.

- Il t'a mordu ? interrogea la jeune femme, morte d'inquiétude.

- Non, juste griffée.

Tandis que McGonagall lui prenait doucement la main, Hermione tenta de contenir ses larmes, et c'est en serrant contre elle le corps de son plus fidèle ami qu'elle disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Ouvrant d'un coup de pied les grilles de Poudlard, elle fit quelques enjambées rapides dans le parc. Cependant, elle se retourna pour voir Minerva qui marchait lentement, quelques pas derrière elle.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? demanda la gryffondor en serrant Pattenrond contre elle.

Le chat eut un gargouillis étranglé et du sang coula de sa gueule.

- Non, va chez Hagrid. On se retrouve dans mon bureau tout à l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit en courant en direction de la cabane du demi géant. Elle tambourina violemment à la porte de bois et, une éternité plus tard, le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés de sommeil et il bailla longtemps en s'étirant.

- Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu… commença-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Soignez Pattenrond, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama la jeune femme, en tendant à Hagrid le corps tremblant de son chat.

Les yeux d'Hagrid se posèrent l'animal agité de spasmes et il fut immédiatement réveillé. Il se saisit délicatement du compagnon d'Hermione puis pénétra de son pas vif dans sa cabane.

Il allongea Pattenrond doucement sur la table et attrapa son parapluie. Il l'agita souplement au-dessus du chat qui haletait. Sans un mot, le demi géant ouvrit un placard, en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide bleu et, après l'avoir débouchée, il en versa le contenu sur la plaie du félin. Ce dernier miaula doucement, et ferma les yeux.

- Il faut le laisser se reposer, je continuerai demain matin… maugréa Hagrid.

Hermione hocha la tête, remercia le demi-géant et prit congé. Elle se dépêcha de gagner le château, et se rendit directement dans le bureau de son amante. Elle la trouva assise devant sa cheminée, une tasse de thé à la main, le regard perdu dans l'âtre.

- Minerva ? appela doucement Hermione.

La directrice de Gryffondor tourna légèrement la tête et eut un mince sourire pour son élève. Puis, son regard s'horrifia et elle se leva d'un bond, posant sa tasse sur son bureau.

- Tu n'es pas allée te faire soigner ? gronda le professeur de métamorphose en remarquant la chemise déchirée et légèrement teintée de sang de son élève.

- Je sors juste de chez Hagrid. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien…

- Va voir Pomfresh immédiatement ! Je t'attends ici.

La jeune femme acquiesça mollement et sortit à regret du bureau. Elle prit le chemin de l'infirmerie et pénétra dans l'antre de la redoutable médicomage de Poudlard. Dès que Pomfresh posa les yeux sur l'élève, elle poussa un cri horrifié.

- Allonge-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sa baguette.

Hermione obéit et ôta sa chemise avant que la médicomage ne le lui demande. Pompom examina la blessure et soupira de soulagement.

- Tu n'as pas été mordu, Merlin merci !

Elle sortit d'un tiroir trois tubes de potion qu'elle déboucha d'un geste souple.

- Avale ça d'une traite pendant que je nettoie ta vilaine blessure.

La Gryffondor but le contenu des trois fioles en grimaçant alors que Pomfresh nettoyait le sang qui coagulait.

- J'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur toi… marmonna la médicomage en donnant deux coups de baguette.

- C'est pas le sort, ce sont les mangemorts, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

Pompom soupira et donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Voilà, t'es comme neuve. Et tu n'auras pas de cicatrice. Retourne voir ta directrice de maison…

La jeune femme remercia chaudement l'infirmière de l'école et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Cependant, au lieu de se rendre dans le bureau de Minerva, elle fit un détour par celui de Dumbledore. Elle fut surprise de constater que la gargouille avait déjà pivoté, lui donnant l'accès aux escaliers en colimaçon. Hermione grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et, alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, le directeur la pria d'entrer.

- Bonsoir Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui désigna une chaise et la Gryffondor se laissa tomber dessus d'épuisement.

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'éviter de justesse de se couvrir de poil une fois par mois…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Pattenrond. Hagrid va réussir à le remettre sur… patte. J'ai une entière confiance en lui.

- Je sais… murmura Hermione.

- Bref, je suis heureux que tu sois venu me trouver. Suite aux évènements de ce soir, tu comprendras que tu ne peux pas rester dans ton appartement.

- Je m'y attendais ! soupira Hermione. J'arrête mes études, je perds mon appart… Il ne manque plus que mon licenciement et vous aurez atteint votre objectif ! Vous allez me proposer de réintégrer les dortoirs de Gryffondor ?

- Et bien… commença Albus.

- C'est non et non négociable, coupa Hermione. Je vais chercher dès demain un appartement de libre.

- Et en attendant ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Minerva m'a dit que sa chambre était très confortable…

- Je ferme déjà les yeux sur votre relation contraire au règlement. Je ne peux t'autoriser à t'installer dans ses appartements.

- Et bien, j'irai à l'hôtel ! rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme. Bonne nuit Monsieur le Directeur, et à lundi.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, ignorant les protestations du vieux sorcier. Elle dévala les marches puis prit la direction du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor. Les nerfs à vif, elle pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper et poussa un soupir agacé. Minerva leva des yeux inquiets sur elle et l'élève se força à sourire pour la rassurer.

- Tu connais un hôtel confortable et bon marché ?

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Déjà, Minerva et Dumbledore s'étaient violemment querellés. Le directeur insistait pour que la brune gagne le dortoir des Gryffondors et le professeur de métamorphose lui avait opposé une fin de non recevoir. A l'ambiance déjà électrique, Rogue est venu ajouter son grain de sel. Au final, les trois enseignants en étaient presque venus aux mains et Hermione avait décidé de s'éclipser pour faire un tour dans le parc, en attendant l'heure d'aller chez Hagrid. Ce dernier la trouva, assise devant sa cabane, transie de froid, une cigarette entre les mains.

- C'est pas bien de fumer, fit le géant avec un demi-sourire.

- Je sais… soupira la septième année en écrasant son mégot. Comment va Pattenrond ?

- Il est tiré d'affaire. Bon, il pourra pas courir après les souris avant plusieurs jours, mais tu peux le ramener au château.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amie et le serra contre elle.

- Merci Hagrid !

Quelques instants plus tard, elle portait son chat emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse. Elle traversa le parc à grandes enjambées et gagna le hall. Les premiers élèves étaient réveillés et se rendait dans la grande salle pour leur premier repas de la journée. Elle croisa Morag et Deborah qui semblèrent surpris de croiser leur amie un week-end. Cependant, Hermione se contenta de les saluer brièvement avant de prendre le chemin des appartements de Minerva.

En pénétrant dans le salon, la brune sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des valises étaient ouvertes sur le canapé, des affaires jetées pêle-mêle dedans, des tiroirs étaient tirés de leur commode, vides, et la directrice de Gryffondor écrivait rageusement assise à son bureau, sa plume grattant tellement fort qu'elle en déchirait le papier.

- Minerva ? Un problème ? demanda doucement Hermione en posant Pattenrond sur le seul emplacement de libre du canapé.

- Un problème ? Non, aucun, répliqua sèchement l'animagus, ses doigts se crispant sur sa plume. Donne-moi quelques instants.

- Tu m'inquiètes. Que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

McGonagall tapa du plat de la main sur son parchemin, faisant tressauter son encrier.

- J'ai le choix entre mettre fin à notre relation ou présenter ma démission !

Hermione se raidit à l'annonce et regarda autour d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas démissionner ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes projets, rétorqua le professeur.

- Donc, tu veux…

Minerva leva la main pour l'interrompre, sortit un dossier de son bureau et parcourut rapidement les parchemins qui s'y trouvaient.

- Je ne veux ni rompre, ni démissionner, reprit McGonagall.

- Dumbledore t'a laissé une troisième option ?

- Non, mais je l'ai trouvée. Ca te fera sûrement fuir, mais j'ai suffisamment de points pour prendre ma retraite. Donc, je la pose aujourd'hui avec préavis d'un mois. Et bon courage pour trouver quelqu'un d'aussi qualifier que moi !

- Ta… ta retraite ? balbutia la brune.

L'animagus se tourna vers la jeune femme et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

- J'ai commencé à travailler très jeune et je ne fais pas mon âge. Ensuite, le directeur de la faculté de Dùn Èideann me propose la chaire de métamorphose depuis des années. Je vais accepter.

- Dùn Èideann ?

- Edimbourg en gaélique, désolée.

- Je vais aller le raisonner, fit la septième année avant de quitter les appartements.

Elle courut en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, lança le mot de passe et grimpa les marches deux à deux. Elle frappa trois coups secs et le directeur la pria d'entrer. Il la regarda pénétrer dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

- Je me demandais quand tu viendrais, fit-il avec un sourire. Comment va Pattenrond ?

- Pas assez en forme pour vous arracher les yeux, répliqua froidement Hermione. Quel est votre problème ?

- Mon problème tient en ce que tu n'es pas assez concentrée sur la prophétie. Au-delà de ton engagement personnel, de celui d'Harry ou même de Tom Jedusor, je me permets de te rappeler que des milliers de vies sont en jeu et qu'il serait temps que tu t'en préoccupes.

- Oui, et pour gagner cette guerre, vous vous séparez de votre bras droit, d'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de Grande Bretagne. Vous êtes un fin stratège, Monsieur le Directeur, ironisa la Gryffondor.

- Je me moque de ce que tu penses. L'important pour moi est que la prophétie se réalise et que Jedusor soit celui qui meurt.

- Et que je sois celle qui perde mes pouvoirs ? demanda Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

- Non. Malheureusement, Harry ou toi devra s'acclimater au monde moldu. Et tu as une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Hermione ôta sa cravate pour la jeter sur le sol. Elle retira sa cape ornée de l'écusson de Gryffondor, cape qui suivit le même chemin.

- Harry vous suit aveuglément car c'est un imbécile et que vous le manipulez depuis qu'il a onze ans. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Si Voldemort me veut, qu'il vienne me chercher. D'ici là, je m'en vais.

Dumbledore se leva brusquement, les mains posées sur son bureau.

- Tu ne peux pas partir ! N'oublie pas ton transplanage illégal ! dit fortement le vieux sorcier alors que la jeune femme avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Mettez-moi à Azkaban si ça vous amuse. Mais soyez assuré que vous m'y tiendrez compagnie pour chantage. Bon dimanche, Monsieur le Directeur.

Dumbledore regarda l'élève partir et se rassit. Il enfourna dans sa bouche un bonbon au citron et ferma les yeux.

- Bien. Comment se sortir de cette situation inextricable ? murmura-t-il. Fumseck, tu as une idée ?

L'oiseau ouvrit paresseusement un œil et lâcha un son aigu.

- Tu as raison, comme toujours, dit Albus en mettant son chapeau. Je vais aller réveiller le dragon qui dort.

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon, promis, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite !

Bises,

Link9


End file.
